La fin des préjugés
by Lamia22
Summary: Une autre fic. La rencontre entre Elisa la vampire et un commandant Wraith.
1. Rencontre inattendu

_PS : Cette histoire ce déroule 1 000 ans après qu'Elisa soit devenue un vampire. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Déjà 1 221 ans et Elisa n'avait pas vue le temps passer ! Tant de choses avaient changés, à commencer par la mentalité de la société Satédienne. Comme le lui avait prédit son défunt grand-père, le combat avait été dur ! Évidemment, les hommes ne s'était pas laisser faire et n'avait évidemment pas appréciés que l'on remette en question leur autorité. Une autorité qu'Elisa avait eut grand plaisir à détruire, ainsi que leurs illusions. Ayant apprit au cours des années à contrôler ses nouveau pouvoirs, Elisa n'hésita pas à s'en servir pour semer la peur et une totale soumission chez ces arrogants personnages ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ses pouvoirs...son charme décuplé, elle apprit très vite à s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins ! Les hommes se laissaient si facilement piéger, qu'Elisa en était presque amusé.

Quand aux femmes, il ne fut pas facile de leur faire comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas la propriété des hommes et qu'elles méritaient bien mieux ! Leurs esprit avaient étaient conditionnés pour agir en esclave ! Dès leur plus jeune âge.

Malgré qu'Aldéric ai souhaité que cette révolution soit la moins violente possible, Elisa avait préféré suivre ses instincts et n'avait pas hésité à tuer ! Autant pour protéger son grand-père et elle-même, que pour le plaisir de le faire. Comme dans toutes les révolutions, le camps adverse avait maintes fois essayé d'assassiner la vampire et le vieil homme, devenus selon eux des traîtres. Mais rien ne su briser leur détermination, le nombre de leur partisans n'avait fait que croître d'année en année, jusqu'à ce que les dernières forces rivales rendent les armes et leurs cèdent le pouvoir !

Aldéric prit le commandement de Satéda avec Elisa et tous deux, savourèrent leur éclatante victoire et un repos bien mérité. Les choses avaient dès lors évolués d'elles-même et le calme était revenu peu à peu. Cette guerre d'égalité et de liberté avait été longue et périlleuse. Elisa avait constaté avec un pincement au cœur, que son bien aimé grand-père y avait laissé ses dernières forces ! Sentant sa fin venir, elle lui avait vainement proposé de le transformer lui aussi en vampire, mais il avait refusé. « Non...j'ai bien assez vécu... »Lui disait-il. « Rassure-toi, je partirai sans regrets ». Il leur avaient fallut tant d'années avant que leur rêve ce réalise : Satéda en paix ! Hommes et femmes se respectant mutuellement, solidaire ! Et ce malgré les wraiths qui leur empoisonnaient toujours l'existence.

Au crépuscule de sa vie, Aldéric laissa l'avenir de Satéda entre les mains d'Elisa. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait jamais espéré tant ! Quoique profondément peinée par la mort de son grand-père, ce fut avec une très grande fierté qu'elle avait accepté de devenir la nouvelle dirigeante de Satéda. (Comble de l'ironie : L'ancien poste de son père, Yâssir).

1 000 ans plus tard, Elisa s'était vite révélé être une femme de tête et d'action. Elle dirigeait Satéda d'une main de fer et savait imposer son opinion et son pouvoir avec autorité. Bien que cette vie lui plaisait, ainsi que la domination qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes, la vampire pouvait sentir ses propre désirs évoluer. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis longtemps : Un monde en paix et prospère. Mais cet objectif atteint, elle nourrissait maintenant un autre rêve.

Déjà plus de 1 000 ans de règne sans partage et elle commençait à se lasser de cette vie. Elle savait que si elle décidait de régner pour toujours sur Satéda, elle finirai par devenir folle ! Devenir un despote ! De plus, son rêve n'avait jamais été de contrôler Satéda ! L'idée de passer le pouvoir à un autre se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mais elle ne choisirai pas n'importe qui ! Par chance, son frère (qu'elle avait à peine connu) avait laissé une descendance derrière lui. Elisa avait eu la joie de les voir naître et grandir, mais elle avait aussi eu le fardeau de les voir mourir les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui la vampire pouvait jouir d'une famille nombreuse et en bonne santé. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être présente dans leurs vies, mais elle se contentait d'être comme une ombre, pour ne pas trop s'attacher à eux et ainsi ne pas trop souffrir quand la mort les frappera à leurs tours.

Cependant elle avait repéré depuis longtemps un de ses neveux. Enfant, il avait vite démontré un talent certain pour le combat et il l'avait subjugué par sa vitalité et son esprit vif. Malgré sa promesse de ne pas s'attacher à ses descendants, Elisa n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui témoigner son affection et le petit garçon le lui rendait bien. Puis quand il fut plus grand, le jeune garçon avait prit l'habitude de la suivre partout et de la regarder gouverner, toujours en la couvant d'un regard plein d'admiration et d'émerveillement. Son neveu faisait preuve d'une curiosité insatiable et d'une détermination surprenante, rappelant nostalgiquement à la vampire elle enfant avec son grand-père. Maintenant dans la force de l'âge, son neveu lui semblait être le candidat idéal pour la remplacer.

Bien sûr il ne devait pas ce faire d'illusions, même si elle lui cédait le pouvoir, Elisa resterai à jamais dans l'ombre de la famille Dex, elle sera toujours comme un fantôme les surveillants à la fois de loin et de très près. Elle aura toujours son mot à dire et n'hésitera pas à reprendre le commandement si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voulait ! Mais en laissant quelqu'un de confiance diriger à sa place, Elisa serai alors libre de vivre son nouveau rêve : Voyager !

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la première fois où elle avait traversé le cercle des ancêtres. Elle s'était mise à rire comme une enfant, folle de bonheur. C'était son grand-père qui l'avait emmené avec lui pour négocier sur une autre planète. Depuis elle ne se lassait jamais de découvrir des mondes nouveaux et de pourvoir rencontrer des gens, plus fascinants les uns que les autres, chacun ayant des croyances et des coutumes différentes.

« Oui, il est temps ! »Pensa Elisa. L'appel de l'inconnu et de l'aventure était irrésistible ! Et de toute façon à quoi ça lui servait d'être immortel, si s'était pour rester toute l'éternité sur sa planète...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Être vampire comporte beaucoup d'inconvénient. Mais dans la jungle de Pégase, c'est surtout un atout !

Elisa vivait le bonheur avec un grand ''B'' ! La domination et le contrôle c'était bien. Mais voyager, c'était mieux ! Pas de responsabilités, de devoirs, pas de règles...Plus elle découvrait des mondes, plus elle était heureuse d'avoir quitté Satéda. (Ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps). Chaque expériences était enrichissantes et la ''nourriture'' était en abondance. Au cours de son voyage, Elisa avait sentit ses instincts se développer. Curieusement le fait de tuer des humains pour survivre ne la dégoûtait plus comme avant. Il faut dire que le goût de leurs sang était si envoûtant, qu'elle avait des fois du mal à maîtriser ses pulsions.

Sans le vouloir, intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la supériorité envers les humains. Vu qu'elle n'en était plus un. Elisa avait fait une découverte incroyable : Un jour, elle était arrivée sur une planète qui, quelques secondes après, fut attaqué par des wraiths. La porte étant bloqué, elle s'était réfugié dans un arbre et attendait la fin de la sélection. Puis tout à coup, son ouïe développé lui permit d'entendre des bruits de pas. Une jeune fille, accompagné d'un petit garçon, tentai de fuir. Mais se n'était pas tout, plus loin à quelque mètres de là, Elisa pouvait sentir une autre présence. Maléfique et cruel. La vampire fronça les sourcils et renifla de mépris en reconnaissant l'odeur d'un wraith ! Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille, juste en dessous d'elle. Le petit garçon était fermement agrippé à son bras. « Sans doute son frère »Pensa Elisa. Elle pouvait sentir leur peur à plein nez ! Et cela n'avait certainement pas échappé au wraith, elle le sentit s'approcher, les deux humains se dirigeait dans la gueule du loup ! Toujours sur son arbre, le wraith entra bientôt dans son champs de vision. Il faisait nuit, les enfants ne le voyait pas. Sans réfléchir, Elisa plana et se retrouva juste en face du wraith. Surprit, il se stoppa net, mais les deux enfants s'enfuirent, terrorisés. Son repas enfuit, le wraith grogna, mais il reporta vite son attention sur Elisa. Lui souriant d'une façon sadique, il leva sa main nourricière et tenta d'atteindre sa poitrine. Elle l'esquiva et toutes griffes dehors, elle lui lacéra le haut de son uniforme, elle para ses coups, tournoyant avec grâce et souplesse. Voyant une ouverture, elle leva la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied, mais le wraith para son geste en lui saisissant la cheville. Furieux, il la jeta au sol et la chevaucha, dans un rugissement triomphant il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Elisa attendait la douleur, douleur qu'on lui avait déjà décrite, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, RIEN ! Elle ne ressentait rien! Le wraith ne comprenait pas, aucune expression d'extase sur son visage, aucune forces vitales ne lui parvenait. Profitant de ce moment, Elisa le saisie avec force par les épaules et les fit tous deux basculer, échangeant ainsi les places. Instinctivement, elle planta ses crocs dans le cou pale du wraith. Elle sentit vite le sang couler dans sa gorge. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le sang d'un humain ! Étrangement le sang de wraith était chaud et sucré. Un long frisson de plaisir la traversa et la vampire mordit plus profondément dans la chair du wraith, elle aspira avidement le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis rassasié, elle se releva et abandonna le corps sans vie du wraith. Elisa ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais elle se sentait plus forte et plus invincible que jamais ! « Les rôles sont inversés maintenant ! »Pensa narquoisement Elisa.

Depuis ce jour, Elisa se sentait supérieur aux humains, mais aussi aux wraiths ! Enfin elle avait l'occasion de leur clouer le bec et de le blesser dans leur orgueil d'espèce dominante ! Quand un wraith avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, elle n'hésitait pas le faire souffrir et à le savourer le plus lentement possible. Pour ce n'était que justice ! Après tous le mal qu'ils avaient fait à son monde et aux autres.

Cependant la vampire gardait une petite préférence pour le sang humain. Le monde où elle se trouvait actuellement semblait moins évolué que Satéda, même si cette dernière était encore primitive. Les maison ressemblaient plus à des chaumières et les routes n'étaient que des petits sentiers. Les habitants étaient plutôt chaleureux et le chef de ce village était un de ses ami de longue date. Un homme bon et bienveillant, courageux et respectable. Il n'était plus très jeune et avait les cheveux gris. Ce n'était qu'une petite visite de courtoisie et son vieil ami l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts, même en sachant ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Brusquement, un son strident retentit dans le village. Une femme venait de crier. Elisa couru en direction du cri et arriva finalement sur la petite place du village. Tous les villageois se tenaient autour de quelque chose, mais restaient à une distance raisonnable. Curieuse, Elisa se faufila entre les villageois et vit son ami. La scène la laissait perplexe. Il y avait au moins sept drones wraiths et un commandant. Elisa recula doucement pour ne pas être remarquée. Le commandant wraith discutait avec son ami. Pourquoi ? Cela ne pouvait pas être un sélection, elle ne voyait aucun dart et les wraiths présent dans le village ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer, malgré leurs armes.

Elle observa plus attentivement le commandant. Il était grand est possédait une forte stature et un port de tête fière et hautain. Il avait de long cheveux blanc lui arrivant en dessous des omoplates et étaient attachés en demi-queue à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait aussi un bouc séparé en deux longues mèches. Sa peau était d'un vert plutôt pale, avec quelques veines apparentes ici et là. Elisa n'avait pas suivit leur conversation depuis le début, mais elle pouvais sentir la tension et la peur monter chez les villageois. Seul son ami restait maître de ses émotions et se forçait à cacher sa peur devant le wraith, ce qui suscita immédiatement l'admiration chez la vampire. Mais elle pouvait aussi capter les pensés du wraith, entouré d'humains, il n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer son esprit. Sous ses traits calme, le wraith souriait intérieurement.

-Et pourquoi on le ferai ? Le défia le chef du village.

Le wraith avança d'un pas.

-Ce serai une grave erreur de me défier _humain_. Dit le wraith sur un ton plein de menace.

C'est alors que regardant furtivement sur le côté, le regard du wraith croisa celui de la vampire. Son expression resta neutre, mais Elisa sentait bien qu'elle semait le trouble en lui. Il la fixait d'un regard intense, il sentait qu'elle était différente des autre villageois. Maintenant repérée, Elisa soutenue son regard de ses yeux d'argent et lui montra ainsi qu'elle ne le craignait pas ! Le wraith émit un petit grognement, mais fut forcé de détourner le regard et de reprendre sa conversation avec l'humain.

-Si vous coopéraient je vous donne ma parole de quitter pacifiquement ce village. Dit le wraith.

L'humain voulu répondre, mais Elisa lui coupa la parole.

-Mensonge ! Dit-elle d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Cette fois le wraith ce tourna complètement vers elle et montra ses dents. -Quoi ?

-La parole d'un wraith ne vaut rien ! Continua Elisa en marchant droit vers lui.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant le wraith et le toisa avec mépris et arrogance. Le wraith siffla et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et la huma par ses fentes sensorielles. Elisa ne bougea pas.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave et impérieuse.

-Je n'ai pas à vous dire qui je suis et je ne me rappel pas non plus vous avoir permit de me tutoyer !

Le commandant feula de colère. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Cette vulgaire et pathétique créature.

-Comment ose tu me parler sur ce ton, _humaine !_

A l'écoute du mot ''humaine'', Elisa lui répondit par un petit rire moqueur. Laissant volontairement voir ses longues canines blanches.

-_humaine _? En es-tu seulement sûr, wraith ?


	2. Retournement de situation !

Sa réponse choqua le wraith. Que pouvait-elle être d'autre ? Il lutta contre l'envie de la gifler et de la consommer sur le champs, cette femelle attisait sa colère et sa curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui leurs prouve que vous ne les attaqueraient pas, après avoir obtenue ce que vous vouliez ? Continua Elisa en changeant de sujet. Qui serai assez naïf ou même inconscient pour croire une telle chose !

-Que vous me croyez ou non, cela n'a aucune importance ! Répondit le commandant. Par contre se qui est imp...

-Ne l'écoute surtout pas Elson ! Dit Elisa à son ami, coupant ainsi la parole au wraith. Dans les deux cas tu es perdant...que tu accepte oui ou non de coopérer, ils feront une sélection juste après ! Elle regarda de nouveau le wraith. Alors autant ne pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

Le wraith la fusillait des yeux. Comment avait-elle deviné ses intentions ? Comment avait-elle réussi à le cerner si vite ? Plus il la regardait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir un serpent en face de lui...un magnifique serpent certes, mais un serpent tout de même ! Semblant l'encercler de ses anneaux et se resserrer lentement autour de lui. L'expression dans les yeux de la femme avait changé, son regard était froid et perçant, comme si elle cherchait à le déchiffrer, à lire en lui. Piqué au vif, le wraith redressa entièrement son dos et leva la tête avec un sourire condescendant.

- A l'évidence vous ne faite pas partie de ce village...alors occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Ma ruche sera là à la tombée de la nuit, si vous n'avaient pas obéit d'ici là, tout votre village subira les conséquences ! Le wraith jeta un regard circulaire et s'adressa à la foule. Si vous me livraient ces étrangers...je jure que vos vie seront épargné, mais si vous résistaient...vous mouraient tous, sans exception. Puis il se tourna vers Elson. Le choix est votre, à vous de décider.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il leur tourna le dos et, escorté par les drones, il quitta le village. Cependant, il n'était pas satisfait...cette femelle avait refusé de lui dire son nom et avait eu l'audace de le défier devant tous le monde. Elle l'avait rabaissé, lui avait ri au nez et pour finir, l'avait percé à jour. Blessé dans son orgueil, le fier commandant wraith ne comptait évidemment pas en rester là !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Au village, dans une petite maison :**

Elisa observait calmement le feu crépiter dans la petite cheminée. Confortablement assise dans un fauteuil, elle réfléchissait. Après le départ du wraith, Elson lui avait raconté pourquoi ils étaient venus. Les wraiths avaient détruit récemment une planète où les habitant avaient osé leur résister. Un petit groupe de survivant était venu ce réfugier ici, mais les wraiths l'ont appris et maintenant ils venaient les chercher.

Elson avait fait réunir les gens les plus important du village et allait décider avec eux de ce qu'il fallait faire. Bien qu'Elisa est voulu l'accompagner, il refusa, car elle ne faisait pas partie du village.

Elson ne revenu qu'à la nuit tombée. Il avait l'air misérable, comme si il venait de faire une chose dont il n'était pas fier. Elisa poussa un soupir de déception. Elle avait compris.

-Je suis désolé Elisa.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu doit d'excuser ! C'est auprès de ces pauvres gens ! Dit Elisa d'une voix sanglante.

-Je me suis opposé Elisa, je te le jure. Mais les autres avaient trop peur. Il baissa la tête, honteux. J'ignore encore si j'arriverai à vivre avec çà.

-Si toute fois il te reste longtemps à vivre...Rectifia Elisa. Elson leva brusquement les yeux sur elle. Oh pitié, Elson ! S'exclama la vampire. Tu crois vraiment que les wraiths vont enlever ses gens et vous laisser tranquilles ?! Idiot que tu es ! Ils vont surtout faire une ''petite sélection'', histoire de montrer que se sont eux les plus forts. Ensuite ils s'en iront.

-Mais le commandant a d...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le bruit familier d'un dart se fit entendre. Le visage d'Elson devint pale et il courut vers la fenêtre.

-Pile à l'heure ! Dit Elisa, sans bouger de son siège.

-Tu avais raison ! S'écria Elson affolé, ils attaquent le village !

-Évidemment que j'avais raison ! Répondit la vampire avec dédain. Mais bon...personne n'écoute les femmes !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et prit le chemin de la sortit.

-Rassemble autant d'hommes que tu pourra trouver et emmenaient les femmes et les enfants dans les mines, ils y seront en sécurité...Oh ! Et inutile de dire ''Je te l'avait bien dit !''

_Plus tard :_

Elisa aidait les villageois à se mettre à l'abri. Les cris retentissaient dans tout le village et l'air empestait la terreur. Elisa s'occupait surtout de débusquer les enfants, qui s'étaient cachés d'eux-même, trop effrayé pour traverser les rues jusqu'aux mines. Elle courait, tenant une fillette dans ses bras, la dernière enfin ! Une fois la mine en vue, Elisa constata avec soulagement qu'Elson était toujours en vie. Elle couru, esquivant au mieux les rayons des darts et donna la petite fille à Elson.

-Merci Elisa ! Dit-il plein de reconnaissance. C'est la dernière ?

-Je ne sais pas. Certains villageois sont peut-être allés se réfugier dans la forêt ?

-Tu crois que tu pourrait les retrouver ?

Elisa souffla:-Tu crois pas que j'en ai assez fait aujourd'hui !

-S'il te plaît, Elisa. Demanda Elson, le regard suppliant.

-Ahhhhh, très bien ! Mais je ne te promet rien.

A vitesse vampirique, Elisa fila comme une flèche à travers les sentiers. Elle allait si vite que les darts n'avaient pas le temps de la voir passer. Et en repensant aux darts, Elisa trouvait étrange qu'ils soient encore là. La sélection avait commencé depuis quelques heures, en règle général il leur fallait peu de temps ! Pourquoi s'éterniser ici ?

Elle fouilla la forêt de fond en comble, mais ne trouva pas d'autre villageois. Ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir dans les mines, avaient sûrement étés emporté. Elle commença à rebrousser chemin, quand elle entendit un craquement. Elle s'arrêta.

-Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

Pas de réponse. Mais Elisa sentait qu'elle n'était plus seul et elle entendit bientôt une respiration.

-Montrez-vous ! Ordonna t-elle en se tournant devant un arbre.

C'est alors qu'une longue silhouette noire apparut de derrière l'arbre. Elisa la reconnu immédiatement.

-Je constate que vous avait une ouïe très développé. Dit le commandant wraith, sur un ton faussement admiratif.

-Vous !

Le wraith eut un sourire terrifiant, puis il s'approcha d'elle. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il fut surprit de voir que la femme ne tentait même pas de fuir ! Elle ne bougeait même pas.

-Vous ne devriez pas être sur votre ruche ? Demanda Elisa, d'un air indifférent.

-Et vous? Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'abri avec les autres ?

-Je ne craint rien, ni personne ! Même pas vous, wraith !

Le wraith rugit et s'approcha encore plus, son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de la vampire.

-Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue ! Je ne sais pas encore qui et ce que vous êtes, mais je ne tolérerait pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton ! Et surtout pas une femelle telle que vous !

Soudain furieuse, Elisa lui envoya une gifle magistral ! D'ordinaire un humain aurai été propulsé dans les airs, mais étant wraith, le commandant chancela un peu mais bougea à peine. Il poussa un rugissement fauve et saisi la vampire par une épaule, puis posa avec rage sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine. Elisa pouvait sentir les petits crochets de la fentes sur sa peau, mais comme elle le savais déjà cela était inutile. Ne ressentant aucune force vitale lui parvenir, les yeux du wraith s'agrandirent. Cette femme était vide ! Elle n'avait aucune vie en elle !

-Bien tenté ! Dit Elisa en riant.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les épaules du commandant et lui donna un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre. Instantanément, le wraith la lâcha et posa un genoux à terre, en étouffant un juron. Il releva ensuite la tête et fixa la vampire d'un regard haineux. Elisa lui sourit sournoisement et leva la main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais un bruit l'arrêta dans son geste. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit un dart se dirigeant droit sur eux. Elisa comprit qu'elle s'était fait piéger ! Elle se retourna vers le commandant et s'aperçut qu'il s'était relevé. Dans un sourire triomphant il la prit fermement par la taille et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Puis avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de se débattre, le dart les emporta tous les deux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Quand ils furent rematérialisés, Elisa repoussa sauvagement le wraith. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était maintenant sur une ruche ! Elle se tourna vers le commandant et le fusilla d'un regard noir.

-De quel droit m'avez-vous emmené ici ! Cria t-elle, les pupilles fendue.

-J'ai tous les droits ! Rétorqua le wraith.

Elisa poussa un terrible rugissement:-Je vais t'arracher les yeux vermine ! Elle se jeta sur lui et il tombèrent tous deux au sol. Hors d'elle, la vampire empoigna la gorge du wraith et serra de toutes ses forces. Le fier commandant se débattit comme un beau diable, rugissent, sifflant, prononçant des paroles incompréhensible pour la vampire.(Sans doute des insultes). Il tirait violemment la longue chevelure de boucles noirs et lacérait de ses griffes les fins, mais puissants bras de la créature qui le chevauchait. « Elle ne peut pas être humaine ! »Pensa le wraith. Les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé s'étaient déjà refermés et quand elle hurlait, il pouvait voir deux crocs acérés et effrayants. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'en plus de leur couleur étrange, ses yeux avait des pupilles semblable à celles d'un wraith. Mais ses pensés et sa vue commençaient à devenir flou. La créature était en train de l'étrangler. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, quand soudain il vit une lumière bleuté toucher de plein fouet la jeune femme.

Elisa sentit tous son corps se raidir, mais elle gardait toujours ses mains solidement attachés au cou du wraith. Elle ressentit bientôt une deuxième décharge, puis une troisième. Elle commença à chanceler et quand vint la quatrième décharge, elle s'écroula sur le côté, inconsciente.


	3. Prisonnière

**Plus tard, sur la ruche : **

Dans ses quartiers, le commandant lisait attentivement sur sa console. Le groupe d'humain qu'ils venaient de capturer était au complet. « Et dire qu'ils avaient cru être en sécurité dans ce village ! ». A cette pensé, le wraith ricana méchamment. Il pianota sur l'écran de la console et ordonna le transfère des prisonniers dans des cocons, ainsi que les villageois qu'ils avaient sélectionné. Ces humains aussi s'étaient montés bien naïf! Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à une sélection et il les avaient prit par surprise. Cependant, selon les rapports, les darts n'en avaient ramenés qu'une vingtaine, car certes ils avaient étés fous de le croire, mais quelqu'un n'avait pas été dupe...Cette maudite femelle ! Elle, elle avait tout de suite vue clair dans son jeu et s'était sans doute à cause d'elle que la sélection avait été plutôt maigre. Elle avait sûrement aidé les villageois à se cacher !

Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, le wraith sentit ses mains se crisper. Le simple fait de penser à elle, suffisait à raviver sa colère. Il repensa au moment où elle lui avait sauté dessus, le visage si angélique de la créature s'était transformé en un véritable cauchemar. Il revoyait encore ses crocs terrifiant, mais pourtant moins impressionnant que ceux d'un wraith, ses yeux exorbités par la colère et ses mains enserrant sauvagement sa gorge. Par chance son second était arrivé et avait paralysé la jeune femme, qui avait néanmoins montré une forte résistance avant s'écrouler à côté de lui. Pour plus de sécurité, il l'avait fait enfermer dans une cellule surveillé. Après ce qui c'était passé, le wraith préférait se montrer plus prudent.

Il hésita une minute, puis appuya sur une touche de sa console. Une image apparut aussitôt, c'était la cellule où était enfermé la jeune femme. Le commandant constata alors qu'elle était réveillé et la vit s'acharner contre la grille de la cellule. Elle faisait les cent pas tel un fauve en cage et poussait de temps à autre des petits grognements. Malgré le mépris qu'elle lui inspirait, le wraith se surprit lui-même à la trouver très attirante ainsi : Furieuse ! Ses gestes étaient empreint de rage, son pas était rapide, faisant voler sa longue crinière noir à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait. Le regard du wraith glissa finalement sur la silhouette aguichante et élancé. La jeune femme était vêtu d'un léger chemisier blanc aux manches bouffantes, suivit d'un joli petit corset de cuir, moulant à la perfection les galbes de sa poitrine et de sa taille. Se rendant compte de ses pensés concupiscentes, le wraith secoua vivement la tête. A quoi pensait-il ?! Cette femme avait essayé de le tuer quelques minutes plus tôt ! Elle était un vrai démon...mais un démon qu'on ne pouvait plus se passer de regarder ! Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'observer encore une fois. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormale chez elle. Mais quoi ? Toute fois il jugea préférable d'interroger la jeune femme quand elle serai plus calme, car énervée comme elle l'était elle ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Et il en avait beaucoup ! Il fini par éteindre la console et partit en direction du pont de commandement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

**Quelques heures plus tard : **

Ayant retrouvé difficilement son calme, Elisa méditait sur une façon de s'échapper. Même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, elle avait sous-estimé ce commandant wraith. Il avait tout prévu et maintenant elle était prisonnière. Si son grand-père avait été là, il lui sûrement dit :''Voilà ! A force de jouer avec le feu, tu t'es brûlée !''.

Comme dans toutes les ruches, la cellule était sombre et un peu poussiéreuse. Au par avant la vampire avait défoulé sa haine et sa colère sur l'affreuse toile d'araignée qui servait de grille à sa cellule. Mais la grille avait à peine bougé, Elisa s'était sentit si impuissante ! Frustrée, elle était retourné s'asseoir sur le banc de la cellule et décida d'économiser ses forces.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit un pas lourd s'approcher. Devant sa cellule s'étendait un long couloir et bientôt le commandant apparut accompagné de deux drones. Cependant Elisa ne se leva pas, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir. Quand il fut devant la grille, le wraith l'observa de la tête aux pieds, montrant ses dents.

-Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée et calmée, vous allez répondre à mes questions.

Elisa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle leva lentement et fièrement la tête et prit la voix la plus douce possible : -Crève !

Le visage du wraith resta imperturbable, mais il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il donna l'ordre mentale d'ouvrir la cellule et les deux drones entrèrent les premiers. Ils saisirent la vampire par les deux bras et la forcèrent à se lever du banc. Le commandant entra à son tour et croisa ses bras dans son dos.

-A genoux. Ordonna t-il froidement.

-En tant que mâle se serai plutôt à vous de vous mettre à genoux ! Rétorqua Elisa avec sarcasme.

Le wraith regarda brièvement un drone, sans plus attendre, le drone en question donna un coup de pied dans le péroné de la jeune femme. A contre cœur, la vampire se retrouva à genoux sous le sourire satisfait du commandant. Curieusement les drones la lâchèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu, mais ils pointaient maintenant leurs armes paralysantes sur elle. Le wraith avança encore de quelques pas, puis se mit à lui tourner autour, essayant d'évaluer la femme.

-Votre nom ? Tenta t-il encore une fois.

-Donnez-moi votre nom commandant et je vous donnerai le mien ! Répondit Elisa d'une voix glacial.

Il ne répondit pas. Il grogna de mécontentement, non contente d'être insolente, cette femme avait une langue de vipère et une grande répartie. « Et dire que je ne peut même pas la consommer ! Sa résistance aurai était délicieuse. » Pensa amèrement le commandant. Il remarqua que même dans cette position de soumission, Elle se tenait droite et avait un port de tête royal, dégagent ainsi une impression de force.

-Qu'es-ce que vous êtes ?

-Devinez.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour des devinettes !

-Menteur ! Vous avez tous le temps au contraire...et moi aussi.

Ces derniers mots frappèrent vivement le wraith. Que voulait-elle dire par ''moi aussi'' ? Cette femelle était une énigme à elle toute seule. Il s'arrêta sur sa droite et la regarda du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme, elle, regardait fixement la sortie. Ses yeux si étrange semblaient briller. Pas d'une envie de fuir ! Il ne ressentait pas la moindre peur chez elle, elle était même plutôt sereine. Puis il vit lentement son regard s'abaisser et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi m'avoir capturé ? Lâcha t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le commandant dû admettre que c'était une excellente question ! Pourquoi l'avoir capturé ? Sans doute pour se venger de lui avoir tenu tête au village, sans doute pour lui montrer qui était le plus fort des deux, mais surtout pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Le regard de la femme était pénétrant et aussi froid que la glace.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Dit-il finalement.

-C'est donc à titre personnel...Dit Elisa, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai fait perdre la face devant les villageois !

« Comment l'a t-elle deviné ? »Pensa le wraith.

-Pourtant j'avais raison. Continua Elisa. Vous avez menti et vous avez profité de leur naïveté pour les sélectionner !

-Ça je dois dire que c'est un peu de votre faute.

-Ma FAUTE ! S'exclama la vampire outrée. Quel hypocrite !

Agacé, le commandant lui fit soudainement face et la gifla.

-Oui c'est de votre faute ! J'avoue que trahir ces humains était une de mes options, mais si vous n'étiez pas intervenue j'aurai peut-être pu tenir parole !

La tête toujours sur le côté, Elisa passa dans un geste sensuel sa langue sur le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle tourna ensuite la tête et toisa le wraith, les yeux plein de défis.

-Votre ''parole'' commandant, nous savons tous deux à quel point elle est fragile ! Soyez un peu honnête et reconnaissez au moins que vous aviez une préférence pour la première option !

Le wraith siffla entre ses dents. Sa franchise commençait sérieusement à l'irrité. Du plus elle n'arrêtait pas de deviner ses pensés ! Pourtant hormis son regard méprisant, le wraith ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions. Déjà dans le village, elle avait semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle s'était approché de lui sans aucune peur et avec un déhanché assez envoûtant, le prenant de haut, elle avait révélé ses véritables intentions aux villageois.

-Je l'admet...j'aurai peut-être attaqué ce village avec ou sans leur coopération, mais sans votre intervention je vous aurais à peine remarqué et je serai passé à autre chose.

-Peut-être...et vous n'auriez pas eu le loisir de voir mon ''déhanché assez envoûtant'' ! Dit la vampire en haussant les sourcils d'une manière tout à fait séductrice.

L'effet fut immédiat. Dans un sourire triomphant, Elisa constata que wraith ou humain, un mâle reste un mâle ! Mais sa phrase ôta tous les doutes du wraith : elle était télépathe ! Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications, elle avait répété mots à mots sa pensés plutôt furtive. Tous semblaient prendre forme : le village, le fait qu'elle devinait ses pensés depuis le début de leur conversation. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était et n'avait donc pas prit la peine ne fermer son esprit, ce qu'il fit aussi tôt. Mais quand il eu fini d'établir un solide mur mental, un sourire sournois apparut sur les jolies lèvres rouges de la femme.

-Ahhh, je vois que vous avez compris !

Elle se releva, ignorant superbement les armes des drones pointés sur sa tête, elle imita la position du commandant et croisa ses bras dans son dos, puis elle marcha d'une démarche féline.

-Cependant je sent que votre curiosité est encore inassouvie !

-En effet. Dit le wraith, sans bouger malgré son appréhension. Vous n'êtes pas humaine, ça j'en suis sûr, mais qu'êtes vous dans ce cas ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je le craint. Murmura Elisa.

Comprenant qu'elle le provoquait, le wraith fit un pas en avant : -Et si je ne souhaitait pas attendre ! Et si je pénétrai votre esprit pour savoir ce que je veux ?!

Le sourire d'Elisa se changea en un sourire maléfique, elle rompit la distance qui la séparait du commandant et pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de cet imposant mâle.

-Ce serai une grave erreur de me sous-estimé, commandant...Tentez ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois de vous introduire dans mon esprit et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde...je briserai le votre !


	4. Provocation et autres petits jeux

**Le lendemain : **

Une jeune femme marchait vers les cellules, un bol à la main. Elle baissait la tête quand un ''maître'' venait à passer. Elle marchait de couloir en couloir, la brume sur le sol faisait un peu voler sa longue robe bleu ciel, elle arriva bientôt devant un long couloir menant à une cellule. Inconsciemment, elle ralentit le pas, l'atmosphère était angoissante et terriblement froide. Quand elle fut devant la grille, elle pu voir le corps d'une femme allongée sur un banc, lui tournant le dos. Elle ouvrit la grille et entra prudemment dans la cellule. Elle posa le bol sur un autre petit banc organique, puis elle se retourna vers la silhouette endormi. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir son visage, seulement son dos et ses cheveux noirs retombant en cascade jusqu'au sol. Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme sentit l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Cependant, poussé par la curiosité, elle tendit la main pour toucher le visage de la femme.

-Si tu tien à ta main...je ne ferai pas ça ! Dit Elisa sans bouger.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Elisa se redressa, passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure en désordre, puis elle se retourna, toisant la femme avec indifférence.

-Qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme resta une seconde la bouche ouverte, admirative. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à un tel visage ! Mais son silence agaça Elisa.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu à l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau ! Sa remarque ramena la jeune femme à la réalité.

-Je...je m'appelle Célimène. Le commandant m'a envoyé vous apporter à manger. Expliqua t-elle en désignant le bol plus loin sur le banc.

En regardant le bol, Elisa afficha une mine dégoûtée, puis elle observa attentivement Célimène. A première vue elle devait être assez jeune, peut-être moins de vingt ans. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés, d'un châtain assez clair, lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Sa peau était un peu bronzé et ses yeux avaient la même couleur que sa robe. Elisa avait déjà entendu parler de ces humains, devenu des adorateurs des wraiths. Il était plus qu'évident que cette femme était elle aussi une adoratrice, ce qui lui valu tout de suite le méprit de la vampire.

-Tu peux reprendre ce bol, je n'y toucherai pas !

Le visage de Célimène devint pale de frayeur : -Mais c'est le commandant qui m'a ordonné de vous donner à manger. Il ne sera pas content si vous ne vous alimenté pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Répondit froidement Elisa. Et je ne laisserai pas un wraith me dicter ma conduite !

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'eux ? Demanda l'adoratrice, étonnée.

D'un seul coup, Elisa se leva et poussa un grognement d'avertissement, les jointures de ses mains devinèrent blanches, tant elle se retenait de la frapper sauvagement.

-MOI ! Peur des wraiths ?! Continue à poser des questions comme çà et c'est TOI qui va avoir peur !

Effrayée, l'adoratrice s'enfuit à toute allure, la porte de la cellule se referma aussitôt derrière elle. Elisa éclata de rire et retourna s'asseoir et observa le bol de nourriture. Si le commandant pensait pouvoir la sustenter de cette façon, il faisait encore fausse route ! Cette nourriture n'avait aucun effet sur elle et qui sait ce qui il y avait dans ce bol ! En revanche le cou élégant de la jeune femme était très appétissant ! Mais autant attendre un peu avant de révéler sa vrai nature ! Il ne fallait pas trop faciliter la tâche au commandant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**Quelques heures plus tard, laboratoire : **

Elisa était tranquillement assise sur une sorte de table d'opération. Bien après le départ de l'adoratrice, le commandant était venu, encore une fois accompagné de deux drones. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre sans résistance et Elisa avait joué le jeu. Elle eu quelques appréhensions quand elle entra dans le laboratoire, mais elle fut néanmoins captivé par tous ces appareils ! Malgré son évolution, Satéda était loin d'avoir un tel niveau technologique ! Le commandant avait vite remarqué, avec étonnement, que la jeune femme tournait la tête dans tous les sens, scrutant les différentes machines du laboratoire. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vue de tel.

-Je suppose que vous devez trouver cette pièce étrange. Avait-il dit.

-En fait je trouve tous ça fascinant ! Lui avait-elle répondu spontanément.

Ensuite il lui avait ordonné de s'allonger sur la table d'opération, mais Elisa s'était simplement assise, refusant catégoriquement de s'allonger.

-Je vous ai dit de vous allonger ! Gonda le wraith.

Elisa hocha négativement la tête : -Non je n'ai pas confiance.

-Obéissez ! Insista le wraith, mais Elisa croisa les bras et soupira.

-Entre nous commandant, je n'obéissais déjà pas à mes parents, alors pourquoi à vous ?! Le wraith voulu répondre, mais elle lui coupa la parole. Et puis ça ne va pas vous tuer que je reste assise !

Finalement il capitula et un autre wraith apparu. La vampire le regarda de haut en bas : son uniforme était différent de celui du commandant, le manteau de cuir était plus court. Il s'approcha d'elle, la regardant de l même façon que le commandant lors de leur première rencontre. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

-Relevez votre manche.

Elle obéi, le scientifique se tourna vers son poste de travail et prit un curieux ustensile.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elisa. Mais personne ne lui répondit, elle tourna la tête et fixa le commandant. Dîtes...ça vous arracherez la langue de me répondre ?!

-Vous ne répondez pas à MES questions, pourquoi je répondrai aux votre ?

Contre toute attente, Elisa ri. Le scientifique tenta de saisir son bras, mais elle esquiva sa main et lui fit signe d'attendre.

-Dans ce cas j'ai un jeu à vous proposer, commandant.

-Un jeu ?

-Oui, vous me posez une question et j'y répond sans mentir. Ensuite c'est moi qui vous pose une question et vous me répondez et ainsi de suite.

Le wraith la regarda d'une façon étrange, se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Et si l'un de nous refuse de répondre ?

-Le jeu est fini.

Le scientifique échangea un regard avec son supérieur. La vampire comprit qu'il se parlaient mentalement. Au bout d'un moment le scientifique baissa respectueusement la tête et recula.

-Votre nom ? Commença le commandant.

La vampire lui sourit de toutes ses dents: -Je m'appelle Elisa.

« Elisa... »Ce nom était doux à prononcer. Mais si il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, le commandant savait qu'il devait jouer le jeu et maintenant c'était à elle de lui poser une question. Mais il devait aussi faire attention à ses propre questions, car si elle refusait de répondre...le jeu serai terminé.

-Qu'es-ce que cet objet ? Demanda t-elle en montrant du doigt l'objet en question.

-C'est une seringue, cela sert à prélever du sang. Expliqua le commandant.

Elle regarda intensément la ''seringue''. Ils voulaient lui prendre un peu de sang, pourquoi faire ? C'est alors qu'Elisa se rendit compte de l'immense retard technologique de Satéda. Pas étonnant que les wraiths dominaient la galaxie, ce laboratoire était rempli d'objets et d'appareils échappant totalement à sa compréhension. Cette seringue par exemple, semblait être une chose tout à fait banal pour les wraiths, mais pour elle ! C'était quelque chose de fascinant.

-A mon tour...Continua le commandant. Pourquoi m'avoir tenu tête dans le village ?

-Parce que c'était amusant. Répondit simplement Elisa. J'aime blesser les gens dans leur orgueil ! A moi...pourquoi voulez-vous de mon sang ?

-Ce serai très long à expliquer. Dit le wraith. Votre peuple n'a certainement pas les connaissance requise pour comprendre.

-En effet. Soupira Elisa. Cet endroit, je dois l'avouer, reste encore mystérieux à mes yeux.

Soudain le scientifique émit un petit raclement de gorge, le commandant acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le wraith s'approcha de nouveau et prit le bras gauche de la vampire, qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Il enfonça l'aiguille dans sa chair, mais Elisa ne grimaça même pas, elle observait dans un silence presque religieux. Elle vit le wraith tirer sur la partie inférieur de la seringue et bientôt le précieux liquide rouge apparut dans le petit réservoir de la seringue. Quand il eu fini il retira l'aiguille, mais à sa grande surprise, aucune goutte de sang ne coula. Intrigué, le commandant avança et lui prit le bras à son tour, il passa un doigt là où son scientifique avait planté l'aiguille, mais rien.

-Comment es-ce possible ?

-Une de mes nombreuses capacités. Répondit fièrement la vampire.

Le wraith plongea ses yeux doré dans ceux d'Elisa. L'envie de s'introduire dans son esprit était très forte, mais il renonça.

-Donc vous êtes télépathe, vous avait des capacités régénératrices...quoi d'autre ?

-Ah non, c'est a mon tour de poser une question !

Le commandant serra violemment son bras et grogna.

-Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes !

-Je veux, je veux...vous n'êtes qu'un enfant gâté ! S'exclama Elisa en essayant de dégager son bras.

Il rugit férocement : -Ne me manquez pas de respect !

-En quoi être un wraith vous rend respectable? Rétorqua Elisa hors d'elle. En fait ça vous rend surtout méprisable !

-Bien moins méprisable que vous, vipère ! Cria le commandant.

-Ah ! Si moi je suis une vipère, vous, vous n'êtes qu'un chien !

-Sorcière !

-Hypocrite !

-Diablesse !

-Non content d'être une tache, vous êtes un idiot !

-Sangsue !

Cette insulte fut de trop ! Elisa leva sa main droite et l'abattit sur la joue du wraith, la lui griffant par la même occasion. Les marques disparurent aussitôt, mais le commandant la tira sauvagement par le bras et la jeta au sol. Elisa se releva et tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais les deux drones l'attrapèrent par les bras. Elisa se débattit en poussant des cris de rage, son visage si pale était maintenant rouge d'indignation et de fureur.

-Ramenaient la dans sa cellule ! Ordonna le commandant tout aussi énervé. Et envoyaient un drone pour la surveiller.

-C'est ça ! Envoyaient un drone devant ma cellule et je le saignerai ! Cria Elisa en montrant ses crocs.

-Emmenaient la ! Hurla le wraith exaspéré.

Les drones tirèrent la vampire hors du laboratoire, mais juste avant que les portes ne se referme, le commandant entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Quand tu aura le malheur de découvrir ma vrai nature wraith, je savourait le goût de ta défaite ! »Chantonna l'esprit d'Elisa.


	5. Le sang est la vie

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, le commandant n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qu'était sa mystérieuse prisonnière. Il avait cependant remarqué qu'elle ne touchait pas à la nourriture que lui apportait Célimène. L'adoratrice était d'ailleurs terrorisée rien qu'à l'idée d'aller la voir. Ses paroles étaient encore ancrés dans l'esprit du wraith.

_-Maître...cette femme est un démon ! Lui avait déclaré Célimène._

_-Ça je le sait déjà! Avait-il répondu en pensant qu'elle faisait allusion au caractère bien trempé d'Elisa. _

_-Non maître...cette femme est VRAIMENT un démon, ce n'est pas juste une peste ! Elle me regarde comme si..._

_-Comme si ?_

_L'adoratrice l'avait regardé avec des yeux effrayés : -Comme si elle allait me dévorer !_

De plus en plus étrange ! Comment Elisa avait réussi à faire en sorte que la jeune femme la craigne plus que ses maîtres ?! Il avait donc décidé d'aller la voir, mais il avait été choqué quand il l'avait aperçu sur son banc. Elle avait les yeux cernés et fatigués, sa peau semblait moins fraîche qu'avant et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle semblait affamée, très affamée ! Pourtant le bol de nourriture était toujours là, intact. Et en y repensant le commandant réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé depuis son arrivée, il y a quelques mois !

-Vous voulez mourir de faim ? Lui avait-il demandé, mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Ce n'est pas empoisonné.

-J'en ai rien à faire !

-Il faut vous alimenter ! A moins que vous ne vouliez qu'on vous fasse manger de force ?

-Pff, essayez pour voir. Et je vous recracherai tout au visage !

Et ce fut encore une longue et interminable dispute. Elisa ne lui cédait jamais ! Elle refusait toujours de lui obéir et elle cherchait constamment un moyen de le blesser mentalement ou physiquement. Le wraith se retrouvait souvent désarmé face à elle, ne trouvant pas les mots pour la blesser à son tour. Leurs fameuses disputes pouvaient éclater à tout moment, juste pour un petit détail. Leurs voix retentissaient dans toute la ruche et affectait de temps à autre le réseau psychique, dérangeant ainsi tous l'équipage.

Mais si le commandant devait admettre une chose, c'était que le caractère impétueux de cette femelle lui plaisait. Il était si peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. Les humains avaient une peur viscérale de lui et son équipage le craignait et le respectait, mais Elisa...elle n'avait peur de rien ! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et n'hésitait pas à lui dire sa façon de penser, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui et de toute son espèce d'ailleurs ! Toujours armé d'un regard froid et pénétrant, accompagné par une réplique mordante. Et le fait qu'elle avait faim la rendait encore plus invivable. Pourtant la faim l'avait aussi affaibli et il avait une fois voulu profité de cet état de faiblesse pour tenter de pénétrer son esprit par l'intermédiaire d'un soldat wraith. Mais se ne fut pas très triomphant !

**Flash-back : **

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda Elisa en dévisageant le soldat wraith.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. D'habitude le commandant venait la voir seul ou avec deux drones.

-Juste un petit essai. Répondit le commandant avec un sourire mauvais.

-Un essai ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser longtemps qu'elle sentit quelqu'un tenter de s'introduire dans son esprit. Elle leva les yeux sur le commandant, mais elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui. Son regard se posa finalement sur le soldat.

-Ahh...je comprend. Dit Elisa. Vous croyez que la faim m'a suffisamment affaibli pour vous introduire dans mon esprit. Le commandant ne dit rien, le soldat se concentrait pour briser son mur mental.

« Comme si ce misérable soldat avait la force de me vaincre ! »Pensa narquoisement Elisa, pleine d'orgueil.

-Entrez, je vous en prie ! Dit-elle sur un ton faussement charmant.

Il se passa à peine une minute avant que le soldat wraith ne saisisse sa tête entre ses mains. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous la douleur, mais il se forçait à ne pas crier. La vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle accentua encore plus la pression sur son esprit et se concentra pour lui faire le plus mal possible. Le commandant ne bougea pas et ne prêta aucune attention au wraith à côté de lui, il observait la créature devant lui. Son visage venait de passer d'une froideur à un plaisir cruel, ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une lueur sadique et effrayante.

-Assez ! Ordonna le commandant impressionné, mais mécontent

Le soldat se déconnecta difficilement de son esprit, arrachant un grognement de déception à Elisa. Elle aurai voulu continuer ! Apparemment elle n'était pas la seul à aimer jouer avec le feu ! Ce commandant commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Prise de colère, elle se jeta sur la grille et passa son bras à travers les barreaux pour saisir le commandant par la gorge, mais il s'était vite reculé.

-Lâche ! S'écria Elisa. C'est élégant d'attaquer un adversaire affamé !

**Fin du Flash-back. **

Plus il pensait à cette phrase, plus il se disait qu'elle avait raison ! Mais quoiqu'il en soi, il n'avait pas retenté l'expérience. Même affamée, elle restait dangereuse. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas revu la jeune femme depuis ce jour, trop occupé à des tâches bien plus importantes. Ses disputes avec cette femme lui pompait toute son énergie et le rendait très irritable, plusieurs membres de son équipage en avaient déjà payés les frais. Le wraith la maudissait sans cesse, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui ! Mais il était plus que décidé à élucider tous les mystères qui entourait cette femelle et un fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il ne ce priverait pas pour lui faire regretter son insolence !

La vérité, il la touchait du doigt ! Le commandant ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait comme un pressentiment...il allait ce passer quelque chose. En effet, son scientifique avait enfin fini les analyses sanguins de la jeune femme, cela avait été plus long que prévu car Elisa n'était pas vraiment une priorité, son scientifique était l'un des meilleurs et avait d'autres choses à faire. Pourtant, une fois les analyses fini, le scientifique avait d'urgence contacté son supérieur. Les résultats l'avait laissé perplexe.

Quand il fut dans le laboratoire, le commandant se dirigea directement à la rencontre du scientifique, celui-ci avait baissé la tête en signe de respect.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement le commandant impatient.

-Eh bien commandant, je commencerai par dire que...je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! Le wraith se tourna vers son écran et afficha les analyses. Je ne mentirai pas, je suis en pleine inconnu. Avoua encore le wraith. Comme vous pouvez le voir son sang à de nombreuses similitude avec le sang d'un être humain, mais il est...différent.

-Différent ?

-Oui. Il y a aussi la deuxième fois où elle est venu au laboratoire, j'ai évalué la quantité de sang dans son organisme et chose encore plus surprenante, elle en a trop ! Il tapota sur son clavier et une autre fenêtre apparu sur l'écran. Un humain ordinaire possède environ cinq litres de sang, elle, elle en a le double !

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le commandant ahuri. Comment cette jeune femme peut-elle avoir autant de sang à elle seul ?

-Je l'ignore, mais il y a autre chose...le terme de ''jeune femme'' est inexacte !

-Comment ça ? Elle semble pourtant très jeune ! Protesta le commandant.

-Elle ''semble'' justement. Rétorqua le scientifique. En réalité ses analyses démontre qu'elle est vieille ! Je partage votre avis sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas humaine, malgré la forte ressemblance. Elle doit avoir à approximativement plus de 1 000 ans. Aucun humain ne peut survivre aussi longtemps.

Le commandant resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. « Plus d 1 000 ans... » Pour un wraith, 1 000 ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour un humain c'était tout bonnement impossible !

-Vous avez une explication ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que c'est la quantité importante de sang qui lui procure cette jeunesse surnaturelle. Tant que le sang est renouvelé et reste en abondance dans son organisme, ses cellules restent intactes et jeunes...Je crois que comme nous, elle ne peut pas mourir de vieillissement. Il n'y a aucune maladie ou anomalie chez elle, elle est en parfaite santé, trop même. Puis il y a aussi sa dentition plutôt inhabituelle...ses canines sont plus pointues que celle d'un humain, une morsure bien placé pourrait aisément causer la mort.

-Et pour ce qui est de la force vitale ?

-Là je n'ai aucune explication, commandant.

Le wraith poussa un petit sifflement d'irritation. Encore un mystère à résoudre ! Cependant les informations donné par son scientifique étaient précieuses et d'une importance capitale. Et grâce à cela, il avait un nouveau moyen de faire pression sur Elisa et là elle n'aura plus le choix que de lui dire la vérité !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Au même moment :**

Elisa se sentait mourir ! La faim lui torturait l'estomac, sa gorge était en feu et son esprit était confus. Elle ne voulait pas céder et résister, mais elle se sentait idiote ! Idiote de se laisser mourir de faim, juste pour laisser cet arrogant commandant se triturer les méninges. Et puis mourir sur une ruche, dans une cellule sombre et poussiéreuse, ce n'était pas une fin très glorieuse !

Un bruit la fit ouvrir les yeux. Célimène était entré. Elisa regard intensément la jeune adoratrice, elle la méprisait toujours. Une humaine sans âme, voilà comment la vampire la voyait.

« Mais avec un cou si appétissant ! »Pensa encore une fois Elisa.

Elle pouvait sentir que Célimène était terrorisée ,Elisa entrait furtivement dans son esprit et voyait souvent que ce dont elle avait le plus peur c'était des regards que la vampire lui lançait. Le genre de regard qu'on les affamés.

« Aller ! »Se dit Elisa à elle-même. « Pourquoi lutter ! Masochiste que tu es ! La nourriture est là ! »

Ce débat intérieur durait depuis un long moment déjà et l'instinct de survit devenait de plus en plus dominant. Chaque visite de Célimène provoquait en elle un véritable brasier. Elisa avait héroïquement lutté contre ses pulsions meurtrières, mais maintenant elle ne s'en sentait plus la force. Célimène aussi était à bout ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces regards oppressant, de ces yeux glacial, mais brûlant sur elle.

-Si vous avez si faim, nourrissez-vous pauvre idiote ! S'écria finalement la jeune femme malgré sa peur.

L'instinct l'emportait sur la raison. Elisa s'abandonna à sa nature prédatrice. Au diable le commandant, au diable cette ruche et au diable cette petite peste qui venait de celer son destin !

-Tu veux vraiment que je me nourrisse ? Dit Elisa pour la provoquer.

-Oui ! Mais par les ancêtres ne me regardez plus comme ça !

Mais la peur saisit de nouveau l'adoratrice quand elle vit un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Elisa. Celle-ci lui tendit la main et plongea son beau et envoûtant regard dans celui de Célimène. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche chanta d'une voix de cristal, une voix si irrésistible que la pauvre Célimène ne pu résister et s'approcha doucement.

« Petite adoratrice, dans mes yeux plonge les tiens »

« Douce et naïve, tu ne comprend pas »

« Une fois de plus, la faim maudite me fait mal »

« Ton cœur bat ! Il est vivant, mais le mien... »

« Le mien est froid et te réclame »

La jeune femme posa doucement sa main dans celle d'Elisa, son regard était celui d'une possédée. Son esprit ne lui appartenait plus.

« Douce et naïve, petite adoratrice...ton sang est la vie »

La vampire empoigna la main de sa victime et la tira contre elle. Célimène tomba à genoux et Elisa, toujours assise sur son banc, se pencha et planta sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme, transperçant sans pitié sa chair tendre et chaude.


	6. Révélation

Le commandant marchait d'un pas vif vers les cellules, persuadé qu'avec ses nouvelles informations cette orgueilleuse femelle allait craquer. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte appréhension. Quand il l'aura en face de lui, qu'allait-il découvrir ? Les aveux d'Elisa marqueraient-ils sa victoire sur elle ? Quand il saura la vérité, sera t-il enfin en paix avec lui-même ? Mais surtout...qu'allait-il faire d'elle après ça ? Le fait qu'elle ne possédait pas de force vitale écartait la possibilité de faire d'elle une adoratrice. Une chose qu'il aurai eu plaisir à faire. Mais comment briser une femme aussi froide ? Quel pouvait bien être ses points faibles ?

Il arriva enfin au couloir qui menai à la cellule d'Elisa, mais il y régnait une atmosphère oppressante. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit un faible gémissement de douleur. Il avança donc lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il put distinguer deux présence dans la cellule. Le wraith se colla contre le mur pour ne pas être repéré et il fut bientôt devant la grille. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Il reconnu la silhouette de Célimène à genoux enlacé par les bras d'Elisa. L'adoratrice avait la tête penché sur le côté, lui permettant de voir pleinement le visage d'Elisa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elisa avait posé ses lèvres sur le cou de l'humaine, elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage n'exprimait qu'une expression d'extase. Le wraith entendit un autre gémissement et comprit qu'il venait de Célimène. Il regarda plus attentivement le cou de la jeune femme et vit du sang là où Elisa avait placé sa bouche. Le wraith sentit un frisson le parcourir, Elisa était entrain de la mordre ! Elle mordait l'adoratrice jusqu'au sang.

« Une morsure bien placer pourrait aisément causer la mort »

La phrase qu'avait dit son scientifique prenait tout son sens ! Le commandant décida donc d'intervenir, il sortit de l'ombre et ouvrit la porte.

-Lâchez-la. Ordonna t-il.

Elisa ne réagit pas toute suite. Enivrée par le plaisir de manger, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle fini pas grogner, ce satané commandant arrivait toujours au mauvais moment ! Mais le wraith lui ordonna encore une fois de lâcher Célimène, qu'elle n'avait pas encore tué. A contre cœur elle retira ses crocs du cou de l'humaine et la laissa tomber au sol. Toujours les yeux fermés, Elisa s'étira gracieusement, un sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantés. Elle avait changé...le commandant constata, à demi-fasciné, qu'elle semblait plus jeune ! Elle avait retrouvé son teint éclatant et ses cheveux d'un noir sublime. Elle ricana, puis ouvrit les yeux.

-Comme c'est amusant. Murmura Elisa. Un wraith qui prend en pitié un être humain.

-Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les humains ! Rétorqua le commandant avec fureur.

-Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Dit Elisa avec ironie. Nous avons quelque chose en commun.

Le wraith haussa une arcade sourcilière. Elle se moquait encore de lui. Il fit un pas en avant.

-Approche encore et je te dévore le cœur, wraith ! Menaça Elisa.

Le commandant montra les dents, puis observa le corps de Célimène, apparemment sans vie.

-Elle est vivante. Dit Elisa. Mais tout juste.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Je me suis nourri ! Répondit la vampire en se levant. Ce petit jeu commençait à m'ennuyer ! Et j'avais faim. Puis il y avait cette petite idiote qui venait m'apporter ces soi-disant repas. Seulement voilà je la trouvait beaucoup plus appétissante que cette nourriture affame.

« Cela explique la quantité importante de sang dans son corps »Pensa le commandant.

-Comment avez-vous piégé cette femme ?

-Comme je piège toutes mes victimes commandant. Elle marcha doucement vers lui. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, ma beauté et ma voix l'ensorcelant...

La vampire était maintenant très près de lui, le wraith n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ses yeux de fauve. Il pouvait sentir son odeur délicate et sucré à plein nez.

-Son esprit a commencé à s'embrumer et elle s'est approchée tel un papillon devant une flamme. Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis commandant ? Très bien...je suis un vampire. Je me doute bien que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. Sûr de son charme, Elisa colla son corps contre celui du wraith, elle le sentit se raidir. Un vampire se nourrit du sang de ses victimes pour prolonger sa vie et garder une jeunesse éternelle...et une grande beauté cela va de soit ! Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Les yeux du commandant s'agrandirent. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il savait bien qu'elle le méprisait, pourtant il n'avait pas envie de reculer. Comme elle l'avait dit pour Célimène, le wraith sentit son propre esprit s'embrumer. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré.

-Une beauté auquel aucun être humain ne peut résister, mais en ce qui concerne les wraiths...Elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester mon charme sur quelqu'un de votre espèce...mais vous y êtes plutôt sensible non ?

Le commandant ne dit rien. Évidemment que son physique ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais son caractère était exaspérant ! Elle était insolente et capricieuse. Cependant cette proximité était affreusement attirante. Il posa finalement son regard sur ses lèvres et vit qu'il y avait encore un peu de sang. Comme si elle avait suivit ses pensés, Elisa passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et essuya le sang. Elisa observa plus attentivement le wraith. Elle n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à la beauté wraith, elle avait toujours était élevée avec la haine de cette espèce. Sa vision des wraiths était assez réduite et Elisa ne faisait pas vraiment de différence entre eux. Mais elle se dégoûtait un peu à trouver les traits de ce wraith plutôt...gracieux et harmonieux. Mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire, même wraith ce commandant n'avait pas résisté à son envoûtement. Elisa avait l'impression de le dominer. Toutefois le wraith ce mit à cligner des yeux, il tentait de reprendre le contrôle.

« Évidemment »Pensa Elisa. S'était un wraith et un mâle alpha, avec une grande force mentale. Il était donc moins influençable qu'un humain. Pourtant elle voulait continuer son expérience. Le commandant devait bien faire une demi-tête de plus qu'elle, Elisa agrippa donc le manteau du wraith et le força à se baisser un peu. Approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Embrassez-moi. Murmura Elisa.

Le wraith tenta de résister. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Non.

-Non ? Elisa semblait plus qu'amusée.

Le commandant posa une main sur son épaule pour la repousser, mais Elisa anticipa son geste et plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles du wraith. Envoûté, le commandant ne fut pas long à répondre à son baiser, il la saisit par la taille et il les firent pivoter afin de la pousser sauvagement contre le mur organique. Elisa était surprise, malgré que ce soit elle qui l'ai envoûté, le wraith semblait avoir prit le contrôle. Elle était maintenant piégée entre le mur et le torse puissant du wraith, celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle le sentit glisser une main le long de son dos, puis saisir ses fesses avec autorité. Elisa tenta de se concentrer, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif de sa séduction audacieuse, sans compter que n'étant pas un être humain Elisa savait que son envoûtement n'allait pas durer avec le wraith. Maintenant que le commandant était distrait, occupé à piller sa bouche sans relâche, Elisa entra le plus discrètement possible dans son esprit. Elle put voir ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières heures, sa discutions avec le scientifique, le fait qu'il croyait enfin pouvoir avoir le dessus sur elle, puis la peur qu'il avait ressentit quand il s'était approché de la cellule et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était entrain de mordre Célimène. Mais toutes ces choses ne l'intéressait pas, elle devait chercher plus profondément. Pourtant quelque chose attira l'attention d'Elisa, le commandant venait de la soulever et de l'allonger sur le sol, lui au dessus d'elle. « Les choses vont trop vite ! »Pensa Elisa. Elle continua de fouiller son esprit, mais cette fois elle se moquait de la discrétion. Tout à coup le wraith ouvrit les yeux et senti qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la partie la plus intime de son esprit. Il reprit soudainement conscience et réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire, cette vicieuse créature l'avait séduit pour mieux pénétrer son esprit. Il essaya de se relever, mais Elisa ne comptait pas le laisser faire, elle le devança et le chevaucha en un rien de temps. Le wraith tenta de la frapper, mais Elisa lui maintenu les mains au sol avec une force surhumaine. La vampire ferma les yeux, elle voulait découvrir quelque chose, une chose précieuse pour un wraith, le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait...son nom ! Elle voulais savoir son nom, même si pour cela elle devait plonger au cœur de son esprit et violer son intimité. Quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait de lui, le visage du commandant devint rouge d'indignation. Mais il avait beau lutter de toute ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à repousser ses assauts mental. Elle lui faisait mal et elle le savait. Puis elle brisa aisément les dernières barrières mentale du wraith et découvrit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : Shawn. Il s'appelle Shawn !

Ayant enfin ce qu'elle voulait Elisa ne se redit pas compte qu'elle avait légèrement lâché les poignets de Shawn. Celui-ci, humilié et au-delà de la fureur, en profita pour la gifler et la jeter en arrière. Il se releva d'un bond et la toisa d'un regard haineux.

-Maudite garce ! Hurla Shawn. Comment avez-vous osé découvrir mon nom ?!

Elisa ricana et se redressa à son tour : -Quoi ! C'est vous qui vouliez savoir l'étendu de mes pouvoirs...ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce dont je suis capable.

Le commandant allait répliquer quand elle lui coupa la parole.

-C'est un beau nom, Shawn.

Le wraith la fixait avec incompréhension. Pourquoi une telle phrase ? Mais Elisa changea brusquement de sujet.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ?

-Je serai assez tenté de vous tuer tout de suite et d'en rester là. Dit Shawn d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais...

Shawn soupira longuement, tentent de se maîtriser: - Je veux vraiment en savoir plus sur vous...je veux mieux vous connaître.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux d'Elisa : -La curiosité est un vilain défaut commandant. Elle a déjà failli coûter la vie à cette pauvre adoratrice et la votre !

Le wraith regarda furtivement le corps toujours évanouie de Célimène. Elisa l'avait à moitié tué.

-Vous me payerez cet affront. Murmura t-il. Mon nom était une chose de grande valeur pour moi.

-Je vous avez prévenu commandant...quand vous découvrirez ma vrai nature, je savourai le goût de votre défaite !

Shawn la fusilla des yeux. Parce que s'était sa faute en plus ?! Il grogna, mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus ce le permettre. Il l'avait sous-estimé, une grave erreur de sa part.

-Vous devriez vous estimer heureux commandant. Dit soudainement la vampire. Je vous ai mentit. En réalité je prend rarement le temps d'ensorceler mes proies. D'habitude je leur saute dessus et les tuent sur le champ.

Considérant ce qu'elle venait de lui, le wraith fit un effort hors du commun pour refouler sa colère et décida de la jouer plus diplomate. Il lui demanda donc ''poliment'' de lui en dire plus sur son espèce. Comme pour ce faire pardonner, Elisa lui répondit honnêtement, lui expliquant vaguement le principe du vampire. Le wraith l'écouta sans l'interrompre, la fixant maintenant d'un regard évaluateur, caressant de temps à autres son bouc. Une telle créature, selon lui, ne devait pas être défié à la légère. Il allait falloir user de doigté et de prudence, car le tous le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle lui avait montré qu'elle était sournoise, intelligente et manipulatrice ! Même si l'envie était forte, avec le recule Shawn se dit que ce serai du gâchis de la tuer.

-Alors vous allez me tuer ? Redemanda Elisa.

-J'avoue en avoir très envie. Dit Shawn avec un sourire mauvais.

-Pff, comme si j'allais me laisser tuer si facilement et par un wraith en plus !

Curieusement Shawn éclata de rire : - Quel merveilleuse nouvelle. Dit-il ironiquement. Nous allons nous entre tuer !

-Que proposez-vous dans ce cas ? Dit Elisa méfiante.

-Une trêve.

Elisa le regarda bizarrement : -J'ignorais que vous étiez comique! Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

-Je ne rit pas ! Insista le commandant. Je ne vous libérait pas, mais je ne veux pas vous tuer non plus. Qu'est-ce que nous y gagnerions ? Si vous me tuez : vous ne sortirez pas de cette ruche vivante ! Si je vous tue : Cela ne changera rien à ma vie, mais mon insatiable curiosité à votre égard ne sera jamais satisfaite ! Si vous insisté, nous pouvons continuer cette querelle jusqu'à son dénouement stupide...ou alors vous écoutez mon alternative.

Elisa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea le wraith, cherchant où était le piège. Les yeux de Shawn la regardaient avec une expression voulant dire : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle leva fièrement la tête, avait-elle seulement le choix ?

-C'est quoi l'alternative ?


	7. Juste un sourire

Ayant l'attention de sa prisonnière, Shawn avança d'un pas.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

-Un marché ? Répéta Elisa méfiante.

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Rugit le wraith. La découverte d'une autre espèce de prédateur est très préoccupante, surtout si vos semblables sont aussi vicieux que vous!- Elisa ricana- Mais aussi vicieuse et perverse que vous soyez, vous n'en n'êtes pas moins un ennemi redoutable et même...respectable.

-Trop aimable ! Dit ironiquement Elisa.

Shawn la dévisagea de nouveau d'un regard évaluateur:- Je veux tous connaître de votre espèce ! Tous. Pour cela, je souhaite que vous coopériez sans discuter et que vous vous rendiez chaque jours au laboratoire. Une fois là-bas vous subirez une série d'examen et d'analyses pour...

-Attendez, attendez ! Le coupa Elisa. Vous voulez que je vous serve de cobaye ?!

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai choisi. Répondit simplement le commandant.

Le visage d'Elisa vira instantanément au rouge:- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser m'étudier sans faire d'histoire, alors c'est que je vous ai sur-estimé commandant ! Et que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

Le wraith grogna sous l'insulte, mais reprit vite une expression sérieuse.

-Je me doutais bien que vous refuseriez, voilà pourquoi je suis prêt à vous proposer un motivation -Shawn décida que le moment était parfait pour utiliser son dernier atout- Figurez-vous que vous êtes sur ma ruche depuis bientôt deux mois, mais que malgré nos différents sauts en hyperespace nous sommes en réalité très proche du monde où je vous ai capturé. Et malgré le fait que vous ayez aidé les villageois à se cacher, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne vont pas rester sous terre éternellement, jusqu'à présent j'ai épargné leurs vies...si vous coopérez je ne les traquerait pas ! Mais si vous me résistez encore...

-C'est bon j'ai pas besoin d'un dessin ! S'exclama la vampire indignée.

-Humm, je savais que vous comprendriez.

Satisfait, Shawn tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je comprend, mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'accepte votre offre! Dit soudainement Elisa.

Shawn s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil de la cellule, il se retourna les yeux pleins de fureur et s'approcha dangereusement d'Elisa.

-Vous voulez donc voir vos amis mourir ? Menaça le wraith.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! Leur sort m'importe peu. Seul leur chef est une de mes connaissances, mais si ma propre vie est menacée, alors je n'hésiterai pas à le laisser mourir. -Elisa lui adressa un sourire mauvais- Vous croyez que parce que j'ai plus ou moins le physique d'une humaine, que je suis sensible comme eux ? Foutaises ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me considère plus comme étant un être humain.

Le wraith poussa un soupire dépiter, voyant sont dernier atout réduit en poussière.

-Mais...Ajouta Elisa. MOI, j'ai un meilleur marché à vous proposer.

Cette fois c'est Shawn qui se montra méfiant. Elle était sa prisonnière, qu'avait-elle à lui offrir pour un marché ?

-Regardez-moi bien commandant. Dit Elisa, ayant suivit le court de ses pensés. Vous aussi qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ? J'ai déjà tous ! La force, l'intelligence, la puissance et la beauté ! Mais toutefois il y a autre chose qui m'intéresse...une chose que vous êtes en mesure de me donner.

-Et quel est-il ?

-La connaissance !

Une lueur de surprise passa sur le visage de Shawn. Oui la connaissance ! Durant ses séances au laboratoire, Elisa s'était rendu compte de son énorme retard technologique, pas étonnant que les wraiths dominaient la galaxie ! Les mondes humain étaient si primitifs. Devant tant de science et de savoir, Elisa se sentait idiote, même ignorante face au commandant...et elle avait horreur de ça ! Mais si en échange d'informations sur son espèce, Shawn acceptait de l'instruire alors elle pourrait se servir de ses nouvelles connaissances acquises pour faire évoluer son propre monde ! Mais elle se doutait bien que le wraith n'allait pas divulguer ses secrets aussi facilement, elle allait devoir le convaincre, puis une fois qu'elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait, la vampire s'enfuirait comme un rêve.

-Je répondrai à vos questions, je coopérai, mais seulement si vous acceptez de m'enseigner la culture wraith.

Un silence de mort régna dans la cellule, seul la faible respiration de Célimène rompait le silence. Le wraith se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cellule, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Impossible ! Déclara t-il finalement.

Elisa fit alors une moue enfantine, inclinant la tête sur le côté, les yeux suppliant, croisant innocemment ses bras dans son dos comme une petite fille promettant d'être sage contre un nouveau jouet.

-Alleezzz commandant ! Ça me ferait tellement plaisir. Et puis vous n'avez rien à perdre.

-Cesser de faire l'enfant ! Ordonna Shawn nullement amadoué.

Elisa reprit immédiatement une expression neutre et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Étrange...murmura Elisa. D'habitude ça marche.

-Avez-vous d'autres moyens lamentable pour me convaincre ? Demanda le commandant d'une voix moqueuse teinté de mépris.

-Vous savez très bien que oui ! Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas l'intention de pourrir ici, mais je ne fais jamais rien pour rien, si vous voulez obtenir quoique ce soit de moi il faut y mettre le prix ! Alors un conseil acceptez mon offre.

-Non. Dit fermement le wraith.

-A votre guise. Dit Elisa en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez changé d'avis.

Tout à coup un gémissement se fit entendre, le wraith et la vampire échangèrent un regard, puis baisèrent les yeux au sol. Célimène venait de reprendre connaissance, elle se redressa difficilement sur son séant et posa une main sur son cou blessé.

-Ah ! Tu t'éveille enfin. S'exclama Elisa sur un ton faussement charmant. Croyais-tu que tous cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ?

En entendant la séduisante voix d'Elisa, Célimène prit peur et rampa contre le mur organique de la cellule, ignorant le commandant wraith, regardant uniquement la belle et monstrueuse vampire. A la grande surprise de Shawn, Elisa eu la cruauté de rire, un rire abominable dévoilant ses longues canines blanches.

-Ahhh, qu'il est bon d'être un prédateur.- Elle tourna la tête vers le wraith- N'est-ce pas commandant ?

-Il n'y a donc plus d'humanité en vous ? Demanda Shawn en haussant une arcade sourcilière.

-Aucune idée. Avoua Elisa. Mais si vous voulez dire ''éprouver de la pitié'' alors non !

Le commandant regarda l'adoratrice et lui ordonna de le suivre, avec un effort surhumain Célimène agrippa le mur organique et se traîna difficilement hors de la cellule.

Puis sans se retourner Shawn prit la parole:- Je ferai venir deux drones demain pour vous escorter au laboratoire.

-Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ? Demanda Elisa avec espoir.

Shawn ne répondit pas, il tourna légèrement la tête et il fit une chose qui surprit la vampire : il sourit ! Pas un sourire mauvais ou narquois. Juste un sourire.


	8. Elève et Professeur

**Le lendemain : **

-Alors par quoi commençons-nous ? Demanda Shawn à son ''élève''.

-Par le commencement je suppose. Répondit narquoisement Elisa.

Le wraith poussa un grognement exaspéré:- Vous vous trouvez drôle ?

-Drôle à en mourir.

-Ne commencez pas !

Elisa retira lentement ses cheveux en arrière et marmonna un ''désolée'', si elle voulait que Shawn respecte son engagement elle allait devoir se dominer un peu...non, beaucoup en réalité ! Elle était assise devant une table où se trouvait ce que Shawn appelait ''une tablette''. Sur cette tablette elle pouvait voir plusieurs symboles étranges, on aurai presque dit des dessins. Shawn avait mit ses mains dans son dos et avait relevé la tête d'une façon hautaine.

-Croyez-vous être capable d'apprendre la langue des wraiths ? Demanda t-il sans cacher son amusement.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit fermement Elisa. Je parle déjà plusieurs langues, pourquoi pas la votre ?

Au loin le scientifique observait la scène d'un œil plutôt méfiant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son commandant faisait tant de manières avec cette femelle. La torturer, la harceler sans relâche aurait été largement suffisant ! Pourtant le commandant s'obstinait à vouloir la traiter d'une façon ''convenable'', puis pourquoi prendre la peine de l'instruire contre des informations ? Rien ne leur garantissait qu'elle leur dirait la vérité, et comme si cette femelle était digne de connaître leur langue ! Tous cela était ridicule.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter la plus part des fichiers stockés dans l'ordinateur du laboratoire sont écrit en wraith, je vous apprendrai donc la parole et l'écriture avant le fonctionnement des machines.

-Ordinateur ?

-Ah ! C'est vrai même ça vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Constata Shawn, plus pour lui-même. Il va vraiment falloir partir de tout en bas avec vous.

-Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps ! Déclara Elisa agacée de se faire rabaisser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**Quelques semaines plus tard :**

Fidèle à sa promesse, Shawn remplissait sa part du contrat et enseignait le langage à Elisa. Le wraith était surprit des progrès assez rapide de son élève vampire, il faut dire qu'il ne laissait rien passer, pas la moindre erreur. Elisa avait le bon goût d'accepter la critique et les remarques de temps à autre blessantes du wraith, elle prenait sur elle car elle savait que si elle faisait un faux pas Shawn cesserait de l'instruire et tous son plan tomberait à l'eau, sans compter qu'elle aurait divulgué des informations importantes pour rien ! Durant ces dernières semaines Elisa lui avait parlé de sa vue vampire, le fait qu'elle voyait dans le noir, mais que la lumière du soleil avait la fâcheuse manie de blesser ses pupilles très sensibles. Chaque jour une nouvelle leçon contre une nouvelle information.

-Non, faîte durer le son plus longtemps. Dit Shawn.

En écriture la vampire s'en sortait admirablement bien, mais pour la prononciation Elisa avait quelques difficultés, elle avait aussi malgré elle un accent plus ou moins séduisant, rajoutant une touche d'exotisme à sa personne. Ainsi, sous le regard septique de son chef scientifique et de plusieurs wraiths de passage, le commandant prenait plaisir à entendre encore et encore cet accent si charment dans la bouche de son élève. De son côté Elisa se demandait si Shawn ne faisait pas exprès de la faire répéter les mêmes mots toute la journée, sans se douter bien sûr que le wraith voulait simplement entendre son accent. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il jouait avec elle et prenait un malin plaisir à retarder sa progression. Pourtant Elisa travaillait dur ! « cette langue est une vrai vacherie ! » se disait Elisa exaspérée. Mais elle se disait aussi que c'était comme apprendre à se battre, il fallait répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes mouvements pour les retenir.

-Non non, pas comme ça ! Pesta Shawn. Le son doit être plus léger.

-Comme une chanson. Supposa Elisa.

Le wraith fronça un peu ses arcades sourcilières, évidement cet exemple n'était pas celui qu'il aurait choisi. Elisa sourit soudainement rien qu'en imaginant Shawn chanter, quoiqu'elle ne doutait pas que ce dernier, s'il le voulait, pourrait chanter divinement ! Vue sa belle voix grave.

-Nous autres vampires aimons chanter. C'est une façon soit d'ensorceler ou d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent. Expliqua Elisa.

Shawn la fixa d'une façon étrange puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent une fois de plus en un sourire méprisant:- Alors comme ça vous, les vampires vous avec un besoin compulsif de chanter ?

Elisa le fusilla du regard et soupira bruyamment:- Oh pitié commandant ! Pour une fois dans votre vie dîtes vous qu'il existe d'autres cultures que la votre et ,comme moi, essayez de faire preuve de tolérance.

Le wraith abattit violemment son poing sur la table. Il plongea ses yeux furieux dans ceux d'Elisa, puis il contourna la table et saisit la vampire par la gorge.

-Silence femelle ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de sermon venant de vous !

Elisa ne dit rien mais tout à coup Shawn se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était en position de force mais une chose le perturbait, c'était le fait que dans sa colère il s'était considérablement rapproché de la vampire et qu'il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle glacer dans son cou. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il repensa au moment où elle l'avait ensorcelé dans sa cellule, au moment où malgré son sombre projet elle l'avait embrassé. Il posa un regard furtif sur la bouche de la vampire. Elisa luttait contre l'envie plus que tentante de frapper cet arrogant personnage, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le contrarier maintenant, pas après tous le travail acharné qu'elle avait fait pour apprendre le langage des wraiths et l'effort surhumain d'ouvrir un peu plus son esprit à cet univers inconnu. Cependant...devait-elle seulement ouvrir son esprit à la science et à la connaissance ? Ou devait-elle voir plus loin, plus grand ? Cette proximité extrême avec le corps du wraith lui provoquait des sensations étranges. Une odeur indéniablement masculine monta jusqu'à ses narines. Pourtant Elisa restait profondément ancrée dans ses préjugés et son mépris de l'espèce wraith.

Restant silencieux pendant un moment, Shawn et Elisa ne se quittèrent pas des yeux refusant de cesser face à l'autre. Ce fut seulement quand ils entendirent la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir, que Shawn lâcha Elisa et s'éloigna d'elle. Un homme venait d'entrer, un humain.

« Sans doute un adorateur » Pensa Elisa.

L'homme s'inclina devant le commandant, mais quand il se redressa, Elisa se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque la même taille que Shawn, il avait une stature de militaire et des muscles bien dessinés. Les cheveux brin foncé et le teint plutôt crème. Un visage laissant voir qu'il devait avoir plus de trente ans, mais qui possédaient des traits harmonieux et même attirants aux yeux de la vampire.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda la voix sans émotions de Shawn.

L'homme s'approcha et prit la parole, mais Elisa n'en avait rien à faire. Elle fixait l'humain avec intérêt, son visage, son corps, son cou. Quand il eu fini de parler avec le commandant, l'homme tourna prudemment la tête vers Elisa, celle-ci lui sourit et plongea sans retenue ses yeux d'argent dans ceux bleu-vert de l'humain, des yeux si différent de ceux Shawn. Mais curieusement, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer à lui-même, le commandant fronça ses arcades sourcilières et serra les poings.

-Tu es sourd _humain_?! Rugit le wraith. Sors d'ici !

L'homme secoua vivement la tête, sortant de sa contemplation. Il s'inclina très vite et s'excusa, puis il sortit du laboratoire. Shawn tourna ensuite la tête vers Elisa et la fixa d'un air mécontent. Pourtant elle ne le regarda même pas, regardant toujours vers la sortie. Soudainement, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres rouges de la vampire.

« _Comme est douce la brise qui m'entraîne vers toi_ »

« _Inexorablement le destin t'entraînera vers moi_ »

Shawn la regarda de travers, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ces vers. Vers qu'elle venait de chanter en wraith ! Elisa ricana, puis regarda Shawn avec défi.

-Ai-je bien prononcé les mots...commandant ?


	9. Sentiments refoulés

**Salle des cocons : **

Shawn observait la vampire en train de se nourrir. Il avait insisté pour la voir à l'œuvre, voir de quoi elle était capable, comment elle s'y prenait pour séduire et (ne mâchons pas les mots) dévorer ses victimes.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt :_

_L'homme était très jeune...en fait Elisa se disait qu'il devait à peine avoir vingt ans. D'ordinaire elle préférait des proies plus âgées ! Ne serait-ce que pour le goût et par respect de leur jeunesse. La vie des humains de Pégase était déjà assez courte, pas la peine de les tuer au berceau. Mais bon...Elisa ne pouvait pas vraiment faire la fine bouche, Shawn l'autorisait à se nourrir de façon régulière et s'était déjà bien ! Elisa se disait même que dans le fond elle avait de la chance. La vampire pouvait tenir plusieurs mois sans manger, mais quand la nourriture était en abondance alors elle pouvait se permettre de manger au moins une fois par semaine. Pourtant, un jour comme un autre, Shawn avait émit l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son moyen d'alimentation. Cela avait surprit la vampire, mais elle accepta de lui faire une petite démonstration, en privé bien sûr. Elle s'approcha du cocon et commença par écarter les liens organiques qui recouvraient le jeune homme, laissant cependant les liens qui lui serraient les poignets. Elle dû toute fois être un peu brute quand elle lui retira les solides lianes qui empêchaient l'accès son cou, car le jeune homme se réveilla !_

_L'humain ouvrit doucement les yeux et lâcha un ''Oh'' de stupéfaction, puis son visage devint sombre et terrifié. En un bref coup d'œil il venait de réaliser qu'il était dans un cocon ! (Le pire cauchemar de tous les êtres humains de Pégase). Pourtant il fut surprit, même troublé de ne pas voir un wraith en face de lui. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que...Bredouilla le jeune homme._

_-Chuttt...souffla tendrement Elisa. Avec moi ce sera plus rapide. _

_L'humain ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, mais angoissa immédiatement. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dangereux chez elle. Il tira de toute ses forces sur ses liens, mais en vain. Elisa eu presque pitié de ce geste désespéré, de ce réflexe plus que naturel que les humains avaient de tenter l'impossible pour sauver leur vie. Mais évidemment sa pitié fut de courte durée pour vite faire place à un instinct de prédateur. Elle passa sa mains sur la joue du jeune homme avec une lenteur sensuelle et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'homme fut tout de suite happé par ses yeux gris-argent et cessa brusquement de lutter._

_Shawn était fasciné par le savoir faire d'Elisa. Cette façon qu'elle avait de posséder les gens et de les réduire à ses moindres désirs, il avait suffit d'un regard pour que l'humain succombe à son charme. La vampire avait rapproché son corps contre celui du jeune homme et posé chacune de ses mains sur ses joues. Cette scène rappela étrangement au wraith sa propre expérience, quand Elisa l'avait ensorcelé dans sa cellule. L'irrésistible attraction qu'il avait ressentit, les mains fines et blanches de la vampire sur son torse, son esprit complètement endormit, abruti par les puissants phéromones qu'elle avait dégagé autour de lui. Et puis ce regard ! Ses yeux si envoûtant, un seul regard de la vampire suffisait à pétrifier une proie et à capturer son âme. A ce moment là, Shawn n'avait pas su se contrôler, il avait cédé à ses plus bas instincts et n'avait plus pensé qu'à goûter ses lèvres si généreusement offertes. Perdant toute raison, il se découvrit un trait de caractère qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il l'avait soulevé avec force et allongé sur le sol pour...pour...cette pensé était encore un peu flou dans son esprit. Elisa l'avait pourtant belle et bien piégé, elle l'avait sondé sans pitié et lui avait volé son nom. Le wraith se sentait d'ailleurs encore humilié de ne pas avoir résisté à son charme et de ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus tôt...Mais avait-il vraiment voulu la repousser ? Se demanda soudain Shawn. S'il n'avait pas cédé directement à la colère d'avoir était sondé, aurai t-il continué ? L'aurai t-il possédé ? Là, à même le sol ? _

_Le wraith fini par lever les yeux sur Elisa et vit qu'elle venait de passer ses bras derrière la nuque de l'humain et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. _

Maintenant le wraith avait l'impression de voir l'insecte dont sa race était les descendants, le fait qu'elle l'encerclait de ses bras et lui suçait le sang. Soudain une drôle de sensation le saisit quand il entendit la vampire marmonner un « Mmmm... » de délice. Le wraith sentit comme un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis une bouffé de chaleur dans tout son corps. Shawn était maintenant en colère, il était furieux car il n'arrivait même plus à contrôler ses pensés, qui par chance étaient inaudibles pour Elisa. Des pensés si luxurieuses, que Shawn en eu presque honte, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur les formes de la vampire...ces formes agressives et diablement excitantes. D'où venait ce désir noir et dévorant ? Comment arrivait-elle à provoquer en lui des sensations si intense, alors qu'il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour elle il y a quelques jours ? Et cette autre sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue, cette sensation désagréable qui le dérangeait quand elle était en compagnie de ce maudit adorateur. Il les avait surprit plusieurs fois en grande conversation, échangeant quelques regards et sourires complice. Cette humain commençait sérieusement à devenir...dangereux aux yeux du wraith. Un obstacle dont il ferait mieux de se débarrasser au plus vite !

Quand Elisa eu fini de se nourrir elle abandonna le corps de sa victime et alla se planter devant le commandant.

-Satisfait ? Lui demanda t-elle en essuyant sa bouche.

-Très, tous cela est fort intéressent. Mais êtes vous capable de vous arrêtez ?

-Oui, mais ce serai très dur. Avoua Elisa. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'expérience dans ce domaine.

« Dans ce cas je me demande bien si elle a assez d'expérience dans un ''autre'' domaine... »Dit soudainement un des nombreuses pensés luxurieuses de Shawn. « Sans doute ! » Répondit une autre pensé, vue la sensualité dont la vampire faisait preuve et la grâce lascive dans ses gestes. Mais Shawn se secoua intérieurement et enfoui ses pensés perverses au cœur de son esprit. Dans son orgueil, il était hors de question qu'il montre son intérêt pour cette femelle...pas ouvertement en tout cas ! De plus, Elisa ne lui cachait pas son mépris de l'espèce wraith.

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ?

« Toi ! ».

-Rien pour le moment. Répondit Shawn. A moins que...

-que... ?

-Je vais quitter la ruche dans quelques heures et...

-Ah bon ?! Vous allez où? Le coupa Elisa très intéressée.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Rétorqua Shawn.

-Oh ça va, vous énervez pas ! C'est juste une question.

-Je disais que je vais m'absenter pour quelques heures, mais d'ici là nous pouvons continuer vos leçons. Vous n'êtes pas encore au point.

-Je suis d'accord, mais avouez au moins que j'ai fait des progrès. Se risqua Elisa.

Le wraith ne répondit que par un regard condescendant. Elisa lui rendit le même regard:- vous êtes désespérant vous savez.

-Bien moins désespérant que vous. Renvoya Shawn. Certes vous faîte des efforts, mais vous êtes toujours aussi insolente qu'au premier jour.

-''aussi insolente qu'au premier jour''. Répéta narquoisement Elisa. Non mais vous vous entendez ? Je ne suis pas une adoratrice MOI ! Et ça faudra vous faire une raison.

Shawn poussa un sifflement d'avertissement, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de près par la vampire maintenant silencieuse. « Bien sûr que non elle est pas une adoratrice, sinon elle serait déjà mienne ! »Pensa amèrement Shawn. Les adoratrices n'avaient pas leurs mot à dire et exécutaient scrupuleusement les ordres de leurs maîtres. Mais elles étaient aussi soumises et craintives face à eux, en temps normale ce comportement ''esclave et maître'' lui plaisait, lui avait toujours convenue, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Elisa Dex, sa vision des choses commençait à changer. Pour être honnête, il commençait même à se lasser de cette idée d'adoratrice soumise et se demandait sérieusement comment ça serai avec une femelle de fort tempérament et vampire de surcroît.

-Vous voulez vraiment pas me dire où vous allez ? Retenta Elisa.

-Non.

-Pff...veinard. Marmonna Elisa.

Shawn s'arrêta net:- Quoi ?

-Comment ça ''Quoi ?'' Vous au moins vous n'êtes pas prisonnier sur ce cercueil volant ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Cercueil volant ?

Shawn pencha la tête sur le côté. Elisa avait déjà remarqué que le wraith faisait souvent ce geste quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Elle soupira et le dépassa sur le chemin maintenant familier du laboratoire.

-Laissez tomber ! Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Bon vous venez, on a du travail !


	10. Jalousie

**Quelques heures plus tard : **

Comme prévu, Shawn venait de partir ''on ne sait où''. Elisa soupira d'ennui pour la centième fois, assise sur une chaise du laboratoire...c'était soit ça ou retourner en cellule. La vampire visionnait ses différentes leçons sur sa tablette, elle en avait assez d'être enfermée ici. Elisa se disait qu'elle donnerait cher rien que pour sentir le vent sur son visage, même un rayon de soleil ! Et cet arrogant commandant alors ! Il n'avait que ça à faire que de la retenir ici ? Franchement...elle s'était montré plus que coopérative, elle lui avait dévoilé tellement de choses, que voulait-il de plus ?

Puis elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Pourquoi cherchait-il continuellement à la rabaisser ? À la blesser ? C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait proposé une trêve. Et puis pourquoi ce serait à elle de faire tous le temps des efforts ? Elle soupira encore.

-Si vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, alors vous n'avez qu'à retourner en cellule. Dit la voix amère du chef scientifique.

Elisa tourna vivement la tête et le fusilla du regard. Elle l'avait presque oublié, il faut dire que le wraith ne lui parlais quasiment jamais, feignant d'ignorer la vampire.

-Ça vous pose un problème peut-être ?

-Si vous n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de souffler toute la journée, dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce laboratoire. Dit le wraith, montrant ses dents.

-Facile à dire ! Vous n'êtes pas très bavard non plus.

-cessez de me répondre ! Ordonna le scientifique.

-Sinon quoi ? Le défia Elisa en se relevant. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Le scientifique rugit férocement, levant instinctivement sa main nourricière. Mais il baissa finalement la main, se rappelant que cela était inutile...malheureusement. Les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Vous me faîte encore moins peur que le commandant !

-Le commandant !...Ah ! Parlons s'en. S'exclama soudainement le wraith. J'ai un grand respect pour lui, mais je ne pense pas moins qu'il fait une grosse erreur en acceptant de vous enseigner notre culture ! En temps normal il n'aurait jamais agit ainsi. Le wraith lui saisit violemment son avant-bras gauche. De quel sortilège avez-vous usé pour qu'il vous traite avec tant d'égard ? Vous ! Une femelle capricieuse et...

-C'est bon ! Le coupa Elisa. Je sait très bien que vous ne m'aimez pas ! Je l'ai tout de suite sentit dès que je vous ai vu lors de notre première rencontre. Mais rassurez-vous moi non plus je ne vous aime pas ! Vous, les wraiths vous êtes arrogants, sadiques, cruels et surtout vous ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! Est-ce si difficile d'admettre qu'il existe une autre espèce de prédateur ? Une espèce supérieur à la votre ? Car la vérité est là _mon cher, _vous me craignez, je vous intimide. En ma présence vous vous sentez mal à l'aise car vous ne pouvez pas vous nourrir de moi, mais moi je peux me nourrir de vous !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt ?

-Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi !

Cette fois le wraith perdit tous ses moyens et la tira rudement vers là porte du laboratoire. Il ouvrit la porte et bientôt les deux drones qui la surveillaient apparurent. Le scientifique tira Elisa par le bras et la jeta dans les bras des drones.

-Ramenaient la en cellule. Ordonna t-il en faisant mine de retourner dans son laboratoire.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Demanda Elisa en cachant son étonnement sous du sarcasme. Vous ne me frappez pas pour me dire en revoir ?!

Le wraith se retourna brusquement et la toisa d'un regard plus que méprisant.

-A mon grand regret non. Le commandant a strictement interdit à qui que se soit de vous toucher.

Le yeux d'Elisa s'agrandirent de stupeur face à cette révélation, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que les drones étaient en train de l'emmener à sa cellule. Alors comme ça elle était sous la protection de Shawn ?! Pourquoi ? Elisa fut soudainement partagée entre deux émotions : devait-elle lui être reconnaissante ou bien lui en vouloir de la prendre pour une créature fragile et vulnérable ? Dans sa mauvaise foi, Elisa pencha plus pour la dernière option. « Là s'en est trop ! » décida la vampire furieuse. Elle s'arrêta.

Le drones se figèrent, surpris. Normalement la vampire ne montrait pas de résistance lors de ses déplacements, un drone tenta de lui saisir le bras, mais elle l'esquiva et entra brutalement dans son esprit, lui ordonnant de ne plus bouger. Puis elle vit le deuxième drone prendre son arme paralysante, mais elle le contrôla lui aussi sans effort.

« Qu'ils sont stupides ! » Pensa Elisa en regardant les drones d'un aire dédaigneux.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarqué que les drones possédaient de faibles capacités psychique et Shawn avait d'ailleurs confirmé sa découverte le jour où il lui avait parlé de la hiérarchie wraith. Maintenant leurs esprits limités étaient entièrement sous son contrôle.

-Allaient faire un tour. Ordonna Elisa d'une voix ferme.

Comme elle s'y attendait les drones s'exécutèrent et partirent en laissant la vampire seul dans le couloir sombre de la ruche. Elisa eu un petit rire de dérision, puis elle entreprit d'explorer un peu les lieux. Après tout, Shawn n'était pas là et ce satané chef scientifique la croyait en cellule. Alors autant en profiter, se disait Elisa. Les journées étaient tellement longues, que la vampire pensait sérieusement qu'un peu d'adrénaline ne lui ferai pas de mal. Elisa n'avait jamais su résister au fait de transgresser les règles, la folle excitation que cela provoquait en elle.

Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes, se fondant dans l'ombre des couloirs et évitant soigneusement les wraiths qui passaient près d'elle. Plus tard, elle ne su par quel curieux hasard elle se retrouva devant une grande porte. Elle n'osa pas pénétrer dans la pièce, car elle pouvait sentir que celle-ci était occupé, Elisa percevait la présence de tant de monde à l'intérieur qu'elle se dit que ce serai mieux de faire demi-tour. Mais une odeur l'arrêta dans sa tentative de fuite, l'odeur de la chair humaine. Elisa en resta pétrifié, sans y être entré elle pouvait sentir que cette pièce était pleine d'humains...et ce n'était pas la salle des cocons !

-VOUS !

Elisa se retourna en sursaut, croyant être découverte, mais à son plus grand soulagement il ne s'agissait pas d'un wraith, mais d'une simple adoratrice...et pas n'importe laquelle !

-Tien ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici.

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose ! Rétorqua Célimène avec rage.

Elisa éclata de rire:- Toi, tu m'en veux encore n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment pourrai-je oublier ! Dit Célimène en passant instinctivement une main sur la cicatrise dans son cou.

Elisa fut étonnée de voir l'adoratrice lui répondre de la sorte. Bien sûr elle avait peur, mais sa rage et sa colère contre la vampire était tenace.

-Que faîte vous ici ? Demanda la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas accompagné ?

-Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Répondit simplement Elisa.

-Et le commandant était-il au courant ?

Elisa sourit de toute ses dents, se qui fit reculer Célimène:- Voyons ma chérie, crois-tu réellement que je me promènerai toute seul sur cette ruche sans l'accord du commandant ? Ça non ! Je n'oserai pas.

-Et moi je suis sûr du contraire ! Dit soudainement une voix d'homme.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers la grande porte, un homme venait de sortir de la pièce. Elisa le reconnue tout de suite.

-Bonjour Cole ! Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse. Quel surprise !

-Oui comme vous dîtes. L'adorateur regarda Célimène et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la salle, Célimène ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt derrière la porte.

-Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Elisa intrigué.

-Les quartiers des adorateurs.

Automatiquement le sourire d'Elisa disparut. Elle affichait maintenant une mine méprisante.

-Hum...ça explique la forte odeur humaine.

Cole ignora sa remarque:-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Elisa réapparut. Même si elle détestait les adorateurs elle avait éprouvé le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Enfin...à quelqu'un d'autre que Shawn et le chef scientifique ! Cole avait été la personne idéal. Car il était assez ouvert et assez courageux pour venir lui parler, à elle ! Un vampire ! De plus, Elisa savait qu'elle pouvait parler librement avec cet homme, qu'il ne la jugerait pas...car il était amoureux d'elle ! Elisa l'avait vu dans son esprit et dans son regard. Même si Cole était plutôt son genre, la vampire ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait apprit à se servir du sentiment d'amour chez les hommes pour obtenir une totale dévotion et soumission. En plus Cole était quand même un adorateur ! Ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, elle ne le voyait donc que comme un confident ou juste comme quelqu'un ayant assez de culture pour discuter avec elle.

-Je l'avoue, j'ai faussé compagnie au gardes. Je m'ennuyai trop.

-Je comprend. Dit Cole d'une voix compatissante. Voulez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Elisa réfléchie un instant, se méfiant de l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'humain:- J'en serai ravie.

Ils discutèrent longtemps. Parlant de tous et de rien. Cole était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, un homme dans la force de l'âge et même assez plaisant à regarder. Elisa ne se gênait pas pour lire ses pensés, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, les pensés passionnés de l'humain flattait son ego de femelle. Elle jouait avec lui, elle le savait. Quelqu'un d'autre aurai pu trouver ça infâme et scandaleux, mais Elisa s'en fichait ! Selon elle être une femme était avant tous un art ! Et tous était bon se servir de cet art pour ainsi obtenir ce que l'on veut !

-J'aime beaucoup discuter avec vous Cole. Lâcha spontanément Elisa.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Celui-ci d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

Elisa le fixa bizarrement. Elle comprit aisément que cette nouvelle conversation, avait découplé l'amour que l'adorateur lui vouait. Chaque jour elle le fascinait de plus en plus et chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il retournait ensuite aux quartiers des adorateurs, plus charmé que jamais. Et Elisa le savait, elle savait tous de lui. Pourtant même si elle jouait avec les sentiments de Cole, la vampire préférait garder une certaine distance entre eux. Pourtant elle leva une main et la posa dans le cou de l'homme, rêvant un instant d'y planter ses crocs.

-Cole vous savez je...

-Que faîte vous ICI?! Hurla brusquement la voix bien connue Shawn.

« Aïe ! »Pensa immédiatement Elisa. « Il est de retour ! »

En effet le commandant était revenu et semblait au delà de la colère. Même lors de leurs duels, Elisa ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé. Pourtant la colère de Shawn était plus tourné contre l'humain que sur Elisa. Ce que la vampire ne vit pas bien sûr ! Shawn cacha admirablement ce détail. Il était évidement furieux d'appendre qu'Elisa avait disparut, mais sa colère avait était à son apogée quand il l'avait trouvé une fois de plus en compagnie de ce misérable adorateur. Et ce geste de sa belle main posé sur le cou de l'homme, lui avait parut assez ''tendre''. Il ne le supporta pas !

-Éloigner vous de lui ! Hurla t-il encore, en s'approchant d'elle à grandes enjambées.

Mais contre toute attente, Elisa se plaça devant Cole, semblant défier Shawn d'approcher plus près.

-Et si je refuse ?


	11. Pourquoi?

Cole posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elisa, tentent de l'apaiser.

-Je vous en prie ! N'insistez pas.

Elisa se tourna vers lui et dégagea sa main:- Cole allez-vous s'en, vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette his...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit sauvagement agrippée par le bras et tiré loin de l'adorateur.

-Déguerpit ! Ordonna le commandant en foudroyant des yeux l'adorateur.

Cole s'inclina respectueusement, mais il posa une dernière fois ses yeux plein d'inquiétude sur Elisa, puis disparut en direction des quartiers des adorateurs. Shawn tourna alors les talons en traînant la vampire derrière lui, se moquant royalement de ses protestations.

-Lâchez-moi ! Cria Elisa avec fureur. C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ?

Shawn ne lui répondit que par un rugissement, sa colère venait encore de monter d'un cran. Son problème ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas supporté de la voir en compagnie de cet humain ?

Elisa s'arrêta subitement, manquant de trébucher tant Shawn tirait sur son bras. Elle commençait à sentir la douleur se répandre dans son bras, mais elle refusait de faire un pas de plus.

-Par les ancêtres, LACHEZ-MOI ! Vermine !

N'arrivant pas à la faire avancer et sa patience étant à bout, le wraith rompit la distance entre eux et sans prévenir il lâcha son bras, se baissa, posa ses deux mains fermement sur chaque côtés de la taille de la vampire, puis il la souleva de terre et la porta au-dessus de son épaule droite. Elisa écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis elle se mit à frapper de toute ses forces dans le dos du wraith, hurlant sa colère et son humiliation. Shawn encaissait difficilement les coups, mais continua de marcher aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il faut dire que les coups de la vampire étaient puissants et empreint d'une sauvagerie bestial. Elisa criait à s'en briser les poumons, insultant le wraith dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers une partie de la ruche qu'Elisa n'avait jamais vue, mais elle se fichait bien de ce détail. Puis, ne voyant ce qu'il se passait, Elisa se rendit compte que Shawn venait de s'arrêter et bientôt il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Shawn marcha de nouveau, toujours martelé de coups. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis il s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et lâcha la vampire comme un vulgaire sac !

-Aïe ! Non mais vous êtes fou ?! S'exclama Elisa en se redressant.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ! S'écria Shawn. Je m'absente à peine quelques heures et vous en profité pour tromper les drones.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces créatures n'ont rien dans le crâne !

-Et en plus tous cela juste pour aller voir un misérable adorateur.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire qui je dois fréquenter !

Shawn poussa un cri violent, puis se rua sur elle. Avec une grâce féline Elisa esquiva son geste en roulant sur le côté, là elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. A première vue on aurait dit une chambre, il y avait un grand lit au fond de la pièce, plus loin un bureau, une petite bibliothèque, puis une autre porte plus petite que celle de l'entrée. Et en parlant de porte d'entrée, Elisa ne voulait qu'une chose...s'y précipiter !

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans mes quartiers ! Répondit Shawn d'un air mauvais. Là où je suis sûr que vous ne vous enfuirait pas.

-Ah oui ? Regardez-moi bien !

Elisa se mit à courir vers la porte, mais Shawn fut plus rapide. Il se rua de nouveau sur elle et ils trébuchèrent tous deux sur le sol. Elisa essaya de le repousser et de se dégager de son emprise, mais Shawn lui saisit les poignets et les maintenu au-dessus de sa tête. Elisa poussa un rugissement terrifiant.

-AHH ! Je vous déteste ! Cria t-elle. Pourquoi me maintenir prisonnière ?!

-Pour savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre ! Pour savoir si je dois oui ou non craindre une créature comme vous.

-Bien sûr que vous devriez me craindre wraith ! Cracha la vampire avec mépris. J'aurai pu vous tuer quand je le voulais !

Les yeux doré de Shawn la dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-Parce que moi j'ai de l'honneur ! Je ne prend pas notre engagement à la légère et...

-Vous venez de désobéir à mes ordres ! Hurla soudainement Shawn. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?!

-Je me suis seulement promené dans les couloirs. Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Depuis le début de notre trêve j'ai coopéré sans trop broncher, je vous ai confié mes secrets ainsi que ceux de mon espèce, j'ai supporté votre humeur de chien et vos remarques blessantes, j'ai dû faire des efforts considérable pour ne pas vous sauter à la gorge parce que je voulais apprendre votre culture. Je commençais même à me dire que malgré nos différents nous nous ressemblions...Elisa le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais j'avais tort ! Non content d'être cruel vous êtes injuste !

Le wraith resta muet plusieurs secondes. La colère dont il avait fait preuve semblait avoir considérablement diminué. Il essayait de déchiffrer ses paroles, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Insinuait-elle qu'elle l'appréciait ? Dans ce cas pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à le défier ?

-Et l'adorateur ?

Elisa siffla entre ses dents:- Alors ça c'est le meilleur dans cette foutu histoire ! En quoi cela vous dérange que je fréquente cet homme ?

-Ouvrez les yeux Elisa ! Dit Shawn en agrippant le menton de la vampire. Vous n'avez cessez de me dire que je devrai vous craindre, mais vous et moi sommes des prédateurs...lui il n'est rien qu'un humain, de la nourriture. Votre place n'est pas parmi eux, pourquoi vous êtes vous tournée vers lui ?

-Parce que j'étouffe ! Cria Elisa.

Cette réponse choqua le Shawn. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il prit appuie sur ses bras et se redressa légèrement pour la contempler, mais toujours en restant presque allongé sur elle.

-Vous entendez ?! J'étouffe, j'en peux plus de cette ruche, d'être prisonnière. Laissez-moi partir, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il pencha seulement un peu plus la tête près du visage de la vampire. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Elisa. Ce regard lui semblait étrangement familier...on aurai presque dit un regard d'adoration...oui c'est ça de l'adoration. Pourquoi ? Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Elisa vit la main de Shawn s'approcher de son visage et caresser lentement le contour de sa mâchoire.

-Je ne supporterai pas le moindre obstacle. Murmura Shawn.

Elisa ne comprit le sens de sa phrase, mais d'instinct elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Shawn se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attendez, où allez-vous ? Demanda Elisa en se levant à son tour.

-Je reviendrai ce soir, un lit vous sera apporté...n'agressez pas les adorateurs.

Cette dernière révélation choqua Elisa. Un deuxième lit ? Elle allait dormir ici ?! Hors de question !

-Attendez...Elle voulu le suivre, mais trop tard, Shawn était déjà partit.

Elisa voulu ouvrit la porte, cependant celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir ! Instantanément sa colère réapparut et elle poussa un hurlement mi-humain, mi-animal. Encore une fois prisonnière et dans les quartiers d'un wraith cette fois !


	12. Elle est à moi!

Quand Shawn revint dans ses quartiers, il ne fut pas surprit de trouver une jeune femme morte sur le sol. Il était sûr qu'Elisa ne lui obéirait pas non plus sur ce point là. Cela ressemblait à une enfant que l'on puni injustement et qui se venge dans votre dos. Il appela mentalement un drone pour venir chercher le corps, puis il chercha la vampire du regard. D'abord il ne la vit nul part, il avança dans la chambre et constata que le second lit avait été apporté, il y avait aussi de nombreux objets brisés sur le sol et quelques livres, comme si une tornade avait ravagé ses quartiers. Shawn tourna la tête de gauche à droite et fini par apercevoir la forme d'Elisa recroquevillée dans un coin. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Elisa releva lentement la tête et l'assaillit d'un regard froid et dur.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de saccager mes quartiers ? Demanda Shawn sur un faux ton de reproches.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je vous avais aussi demandé de ne pas agresser les adorateurs.

Là, les lèvres de la vampire s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé, les yeux brillant de cruauté:- Vous l'avez dit vous même commandant...''ce n'est que de la nourriture !''

Shawn haussa une arcade sourcilière, puis lui adressa un sourire condescendant. Si elle voulait bouder à sa guise ! Il défit les attaches de son manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis il alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte refermé, Shawn soupira profondément. Quel idée de la faire venir dans ses quartiers ! Mais c'était la seul solution qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse l'approcher.

_**Flash-back : **_

_Quelques heures plus tôt. _

_Shawn avait fait venir l'adorateur dans une salle de réunion, à l'abri des regards indiscret. L'humain était à genoux, la tête baissé. Plus le wraith regardait l'humain plus il se demandait ce qu'Elisa pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il semblait pourtant tout à fait ordinaire. Shawn lui avait déjà infligé plusieurs pressions mental et se délectait de sa souffrance. Cole ne comprenait pas pourquoi le commandant le torturait de la sorte, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter sa colère ? Et si les yeux du wraith auraient pu tuer, Cole se dit qu'il serai déjà mort. _

_-Je veux que tu me dise exactement ce que tu faisais avec cette femelle tout à l'heure. _

_Cole garda la tête baissé:- Nous discutions, Maître. _

_« Ils discutaient ?! » Shawn n'était pas très convaincu de cette réponse._

_-Et quel était la nature de cette discutions ?_

_-Je ne saurai vous le dire commandant, cette femme est si intelligente que nos sujets de conversation sont très variés. Répondit Cole, cachant mal l'admiration dans voix. _

_Cette dernière phrase fit grogner le wraith, puis il s'introduit violemment dans l'esprit de l'humain, celui-ci saisit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un cri de douleur. Ce fut comme si il remontait le temps, Shawn vit d'abord la rencontre entre l'adorateur et la vampire, puis il vit les moments ou lui et elle se retrouvaient pour parler de tous et de rien. Le wraith pu alors ressentir tous ce que Cole avait ressentit en compagnie de la vampire...la fascination, la sympathie, puis vint le sentiment que Shawn cherchait, le désir ! Il le savait ! Cet humain convoitait cette femelle. « Comme si il en était digne ! » Se dit Shawn avec orgueil. Une femelle comme Elisa méritait bien mieux qu'un méprisable humain ! Cole releva brusquement la tête, il fixa le commandant avec stupéfaction. Shawn comprit que l'adorateur avait entendu ses propres questions à travers la connexion, il se retira donc de son esprit. _

_-Vous aussi ! Dit simplement Cole. _

_-Que veux-tu dire humain ? _

_-Vous l'aimez. _

_Le sang de Shawn ne fit qu'un tour, il s'approcha et gifla l'humain, l'envoyant valser contre le sol. _

_-Ne me compare pas à toi humain ! Cria Shawn hors de lui. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment si pitoyable que vous les humain appelaient l'amour !_

_-Peut-être oui. Dit Cole en se redressant. Mais ''Elle'', elle le fait naître vous. Si non vous ne vous en prendriez pas à moi. _

_Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Cole savait pertinemment qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette salle vivant, alors autant être honnête jusqu'au bout. De son côté Shawn fulminait. _

_-Comme ose-tu, sale..._

_-J'ose car vous allez me tuer commandant, je le sais et je l'accepte. Mais sachez au moins que j'aime cette femme, qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ou même lui résister ? Vous ? J'en doute ! Elle vous a charmé vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Cette délicieuse sensation de picotement dans votre dos quand vous la voyez, quand vous la touchez. Les yeux de Cole devinrent rêveur. Elle est si belle, si..._

_-ASSEZ ! Rugit Shawn en se jetant sur Cole. _

_Il l'agrippa par une épaule, puis il plaqua instinctivement sa main nourricière sur la poitrine de Cole. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurai cru, Cole cria de douleur, mais ne lutta pas. Comme il l'avait dit, il acceptait son sort. A fur et à mesure que l'adorateur vieillissait et se mourait, le visage de Shawn n'exprimait plus qu'une joie féroce. _

_-Tu a eu tort de poser les yeux sur elle, humain...murmura le wraith...Car elle est à moi !_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Shawn entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Son dos lui faisait encore mal à cause des coups violent d'Elisa quand il l'avait porté. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui faisait mal...C'était de la savoir si près de lui. Il aurait du réfléchir avant de la faire venir ici, maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pourtant Shawn comprenait enfin ses sentiment pour Elisa, il comprenait aussi pourquoi il ne supportait pas cet humain...Il avait été jaloux ! « Jaloux d'un humain ! Quelle honte » Pensa Shawn en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Mais tout à coup un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvre... « Au moins ce pathétique humain ne sera plus un problème ! ». Il resta de longues minutes sous l'eau puis sortit paresseusement de la douche. Il revêtit un long pantalon noir, restant torse nu, puis il coiffa sa belle chevelure blanche. Tout à coup il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un trait et ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Elisa. La vampire fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas et regarda dans tout les sens, elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Shawn.

-C'était quoi ?

Shawn pencha la tête sur le côté. Elisa leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce bruit ?! J'ai entendu un bruit d'eau, mais...

Malgré lui, Shawn ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Elisa avait refusé une fois de lui dire de quel monde elle venait, mais elle ne lui avait pas caché que le niveau d'évolution de sa planète n'était guère très élevé.

-Ce bruit...ma chère, vient de la douche.

-Douche ? Répéta Elisa confuse.

Shawn n'en revenait pas, la colère de la vampire venait de s'évaporer pour faire place à la curiosité. Il se proposa donc de lui montrer et bien que méfiante, Elisa observa attentivement les gestes de Shawn et surtout elle évitait de regarder la nudité de son torse parfaitement sculpté ! Le wraith en profitait pour la respirer discrètement et pour la frôler légèrement.

-Je devrais peut-être vous faire apporter d'autres vêtements. Suggéra Shawn.

Elisa réfléchit un instant, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis presque deux mois, mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se laver avec le wraith dans la salle d'à côté !

-Si ça vous fait plaisir. Répondit simplement Elisa.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse. Dit Shawn en faisant mine de partir, c'est seulement arrivé à la porte qu'il se retourna:- Mais si vous n'êtes pas sûr d'y arriver je peux rester. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elisa le foudroya des yeux:- Pervers !

Shawn éclata de rire, puis quitta la salle de bain. Il alla droit vers son lit et se glissa sous la couverture, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il entendit bientôt l'eau couler dans la pièce à côté. Le wraith ne pu s'empêcher de ronronner rien qu'en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur entre lui et le corps nue de la vampire, il imaginait l'eau chaude couler le long de ce corps sublime.

« Patience... » Pensa Shawn. « Un jour elle sera mienne ».


	13. Engrenage

_PS: juste une chanson que je trouvais parfaite pour Shawn et Elisa! J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite pour eux. ;- )_

_''Axel Bauer & Zazie - A Ma Place'' _

_Pour ceux qui sont curieux, la vidéo est sur Youtube. Bonne lecture! _

**Le lendemain :**

Shawn s'éveilla, bercé par la douce odeur sucré de la femelle qui partageait ses quartiers. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, puis il tourna la tête en direction d'Elisa. Il constata alors que son lit était plus éloigné du sien qu'hier, il était presque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Shawn réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avais pas vue se coucher hier soir, il avait dû s'endormir avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain, ensuite elle avait sûrement déplacé le lit.

Il s'étira, puis il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il se coiffa, revêtit son manteau noir, puis il voulu sortir mais quelque chose attira son attention...Son regard se posa sur un tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés, il y avait un pantalon et un corset noir, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes à talons à côté des vêtements. Par contre il n'y avait pas de chemisier blanc, « Elle doit sûrement dormir avec »Pensa le wraith. Il caressa du bout des doigts les motifs sinueux du corset et fini par le prendre dans ses mains. Il approcha le tissu de ses narines et en huma le parfum, ce fut comme un douce intoxication, cependant Shawn se dit qu'il préférait cent fois respirer cette odeur sur la chair de la vampire que sur ses vêtements. Il reposa le corset et sortit de la salle de bain, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis vit qu'Elisa dormait toujours.

Il l'observa un instant, puis il partit au pont de commandement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Plus tard :**

Elisa ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle jeta un regard vers le lit de Shawn et constata que le lit était vide, elle sentir l'air dans la pièce et comprit qu'il était déjà partit. Plus rassurée, elle retira sa couverture et s'extirpa lentement hors du lit. N'ayant pas de vêtements pour la nuit elle avait seulement gardé son chemisier, mais celui-ci ne lui arrivait qu'en haut des cuisses, c'est pourquoi elle était soulagée que le wraith soit partit de bonne heure. Elle alla récupérer ses vêtements dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, elle prit une brosse à cheveux et la passa avec nonchalance dans sa luxuriante chevelure noire. Quand elle eu obtenu un résulta satisfaisant elle retourna dans la chambre et vit qu'elle n'était plus seule, Célimène était placé juste devant son lit.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Elisa.

L'adoratrice se retourna en sursaut, mais reprit vite une expression neutre.

-Le commandant m'a prié de vous apporter des vêtements.

Elisa s'approcha de son lit et instinctivement Célimène recula. Elisa ignora la jeune femme et observa attentivement le vêtement, elle le prit par les manches et le souleva pour mieux le voir et là son visage se décomposa.

-Il se fout de moi ! S'exclama Elisa soudain furieuse et rouge d'indignation.

Le vêtement était en fait une robe ! Une robe longue et bleu ciel assez jolie, mais cette robe avait aussi une forte ressemblance avec celle de Célimène.

-Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

-C'est une robe d'adorateur n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...o...oui, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Elisa jeta sauvagement la robe sur le lit en marmonnant un « Je le savais ! ». Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, respirant bruyamment, les yeux exorbités par la colère !

-Il me prend pour qui ce bâtard ! Cria Elisa pour elle-même.

Célimène laissa échapper un ''Oh !'', scandalisée par ce manque de respect envers son maître. Malheureusement pour elle, sa réaction fit s'arrêter la vampire.

-Quoi ?! Je te choque, petite idiote ?! Tu crois vraiment que je devrais le respecter parce que c'est un wraith ? Ah ! Cette bonne blague...tu n'es qu'une ignorante ! Tu entend ? Une ignorante !

Les mains de Célimène se crispèrent:- Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un monstre de cruauté ! Même mes maîtres ne sont pas aussi froids et brutaux, vous...vous défiez toute description ! Mais vous avez beau être puissante, se sont les wraiths les maîtres de la galaxie, leurs pouvoirs sont plus grands que vous le croyez, ils sont tellement plus intelligent et plus fort que les humains, ils sont...

Elisa s'approcha d'elle à vitesse vampirique et empoigna l'adoratrice par la gorge en poussant un rugissement fauve.

-Tais-toi ! T'entendre les vénérer m'écœure. Elisa montra ses crocs. Regarde toi...tu n'est plus rien. Rien de plus qu'un vulgaire insecte !

Voyant que la jeune femme était en train d'étouffer, Elisa la lâcha et lui tourna le dos, tentent de se calmer. Là elle était injuste, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si la robe n'était pas...''à son goût''. Pourtant Célimène ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si inhumaine ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte que la mort vous suit partout où vous allez.

La vampire se retourna lentement et fixa l'adoratrice avec incrédulité.-Que veux-tu dire ?

Célimène ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'agrandir. Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Elisa, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Répond ! Ordonna t-elle.

Célimène hésita:-Cole...il...il est mort.

Elisa resta muette quelques secondes:- Mort ? Comment ?

-Cole vous aimait. Dit Célimène, en ignorant sa question. Nous le savions tous...et vous aussi ! J'en suis sûr. Même si vous êtes un démon, vous êtes aussi une femme...cela n'a pas dû vous échapper.

-Comment est-il mort ?! Insista Elisa.

-Le commandant l'a tué.

Les yeux d'Elisa s'agrandirent. Elle resta un moment sans réaction, cette révélation l'avait pétrifié sur place. Puis soudain l'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau et ses traits si délicats se déformèrent sous l'effet d'une fureur terrifiante.

-IL A FAIT QUOI ?!

La pauvre Célimène eu si peur qu'elle alla se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre. Elisa poussa un hurlement strident, d'abord la robe d'adoratrice et maintenant ça ! La mort de Cole ne lui faisait pas vraiment de peine, mais il n'avait pas été tué par n'importe qui, oh non...c'était Shawn ! Évidemment toujours Shawn. Elisa tenta donc une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusque là, elle tenta de le trouver par télépathie. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais une chose étrange ce produisit, Elisa ne trouva pas l'esprit du commandant, au lieu de cela elle entendit des centaines de voix, tellement qu'elle en eu soudain la migraine ! D'où venait ces voix ? Puis une voix se fit plus forte que les autres.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » Dit la belle voix grave.

C'était Shawn ! Il avait sentit sa présence dans le lien communautaire. Le wraith l'avait sentit en colère et perdue...perdue au milieu de tous les esprits des autres wraiths. Il était donc venu à son aide avant qu'un wraith de son équipage ne vienne l'aborder. Mais maintenant qu'il venait de se connecter à elle, il reçu sa colère en pleine face.

-Où êtes vous ? Il faut qu'on parlent !

-Vous n'avez rien à faire dans le lien communautaire. Insista Shawn d'un ton ferme. Sortez d'ici !

Sans qu'Elisa puisse l'en empêcher, le commandant l'expulsa du lien et Elisa reprit possession de ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était de nouveau dans la chambre.

-Comment...comment ose t-il me traiter de cette façon ! S'écria la vampire en se précipitant droit vers la sortie.

Quand elle avait été connecté à lui, Elisa avait vue où se trouvait Shawn et elle comptait bien aller le voir ! Elle marcha d'un pas vif, ignorant les wraiths que marchait dans sa direction et repoussant d'un simple geste de la main ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Elle était presque arrivée au pont de commandant, quand Shawn apparut au bout d'un couloir, attendant la vampire de pied ferme.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème ? Le problème ?! Le problème c'est VOUS ! Rugit Elisa. Pourquoi avez-vous tué Cole ?!

Le visage du wraith s'assombrit, sur une ruche les nouvelles allaient vite, mais il avait naïvement espéré qu'Elisa n'apprenne pas la nouvelle avant un moment.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tenta vainement le wraith.

Sans prévenir, Elisa se rua sur lui à vitesse vampirique, ainsi il ne la vit pas arriver, et elle le gifla. Elle continua de le frapper, mais Shawn réussi à la repousser en la projetant dans les airs. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, le wraith la couvait d'un regard froid.

-Vous teniez tant que ça à cet humain ?

-Non ! Répondit-elle en se relevant. Le fait que Cole soit mort ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, mais ce que vous avez fait...c'est immonde ! Je me sentais déjà assez seul, pourquoi a t-il fallu que vous m'enleviez mon unique confident ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Shawn rompit la distance entre eux et montra ses dents.

-Si il n'était rien pour vous alors tant mieux, la discutions est close. Retournez dans mes quartiers.

-NON ! Hurla fermement Elisa, à bout de nerfs. Je ne vous obéirai pas ! J'en ai assez d'être prisonnière, marre d'être dans une ruche et surtout je n'en peux plus de vous !

Sur ces mots, Elisa s'enfuit à travers les couloirs de la ruche, suivit par Shawn courant pour la rattraper. Mais Elisa fut beaucoup plus rapide et le wraith fini par la perdre de vue. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré. Puis il se connecta à l'esprit de son second.

« Trouvez la ! Ordonna le commandant. Où va t-elle ? »

Le second ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Elle semble se diriger vers le hangar à Darts, commandant. »

Shawn se remit à courir. Il n'avait pas pensé que son geste envers l'humain affecterai à ce point la vampire, mais avec la captivité, la frustration accumulé et la solitude elle avait complètement explosé. Maintenant il fallait calmer la bête.

« Commandant, je vous suggère d'attendre avant de vous rendre au hangar » Dit la voix du second.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Nous allons passer de très près devant une étoile, cela produira une très forte intensité de lumière et l'étoile sera parfaitement visible de la grande baie vitré du hangar. »

Shawn eu soudain peur, Elisa se dirigeait droit vers le hangar et elle n'était pas au courant.

De son côté Elisa continuait de courir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle devait partir et vite, sinon elle allait vraiment devenir folle...si cela n'était pas déjà fait ! Elle sentit aussi que Shawn tentait de se connecter à elle, mais elle le repoussa. Elle entra sans difficulté dans le hangar à Darts et fut même surprise de ne voir personne ! La pièce était vraiment déserte. Elle marcha un moment et essaya de trouver un moyen pour fuir cet endroit, mais elle sentit de nouveau l'esprit de Shawn. Elle le repoussa obstinément, mais quelque chose l'alerta...l'esprit du wraith semblait agité, même inquiet. C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante envahit toute le hangar, un lumière qui frappa de plein fouet les yeux extrêmement sensibles de la vampire. Elisa poussa un cri déchirant, mais trop tard le mal était fait. Ses yeux la firent atrocement souffrir et elle tomba à genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Continuant de crier sa douleur.

Plus loin à l'extérieur du hangar, Shawn pouvait entendre les cris d'Elisa. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait pourtant tenté de la prévenir, mais elle n'avait accepté aucune communications tant elle lui en voulait. Seulement maintenant elle était prise au piège et souffrait le martyre de l'autre côté de la porte. Shawn n'arrivait pas à le supporter, c'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait là et les cris de l'objet de ses désirs étaient en train de lui lacérer le cœur ! Le supplice dura plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité, puis les cris cessèrent.

« Il n'y a plus de danger commandant, vous pouvez entrer »Lui envoya son second par télépathie.

Shawn n'attendit pas une minute de plus, il ouvrit la porte et chercha nerveusement la vampire du regard. Il mit du temps à la trouver, mais fini par la voir allongé sur le sol, les mains au dessus de sa tête. Le wraith se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Elisa ?

Un faible gémissement lui répondit, puis elle leva à peine la tête:- allez-vous s'en.

-Non. Répondit simplement Shawn.

Elisa se redressa difficilement pour se rasseoir, mais garda les yeux fermés. Shawn prit le temps de l'observer, il pouvait clairement voir des larmes sur ses joues, la douleur avait été si forte qu'elle en avait pleuré !

-Regardez moi. Demanda Shawn.

Elisa baissa automatiquement la tête et ses épaule s'abaissèrent comme si elle portait un poids très lourd.

-Je ne peux pas. Souffla t-elle en un soupire.

Shawn fronça les arcades sourcilières puis saisit délicatement le menton d'Elisa, qui se laissa faire. Elle semblait si...si triste.

-Regardez moi. Redemanda le wraith.

Elisa soupira, puis céda, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le sang de Shawn se glaça aussitôt, les beaux argent d'Elisa semblaient avoir brûlés ! Ils avaient prit une couleur jaune ocre et ses pupilles ressemblaient plus à des tâches d'encre. Elisa avait la tête tourné vers lui, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

-Je...je ne vois plus rien ! Murmura t-elle.

Curieusement le wraith se réjouit presque de cette nouvelle, car l'expression qu'il avait en ce moment était absolument affreuse ! Rongé par la culpabilité et les remords.

-Désolé. Lâcha Shawn. C'est ma faute.

Même dans leur triste état les yeux d'Elisa laissèrent paraître une grande surprise. Oui c'était de sa faute, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il l'avouerait !

-Ne vous en faîte pas commandant. Le rassura Elisa. Mes yeux vont guérir, cela va seulement prendre un peu de temps. Mais tous ce noir...est...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Voulant comprendre, Shawn essaya de se connecter à son esprit et cette fois elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. C'est alors vit ce qu'elle ressentait, Elisa n'avait pas peur du noir, mais cette totale obscurité lui rappelait des souvenirs horrible et la faisait angoisser. Il se retira de son esprit puis il posa doucement une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Ne comprenant pas son geste au début, Elisa se débattit fébrilement, mais le wraith la rassura en lui affirmant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle se laissa donc porter dans les bras puissants du wraith et ne pu s'empêcher de se blottir contre son torse. Shawn marcha doucement pour ne par la faire angoisser davantage, ce qui surprit à la fois la vampire et le wraith lui-même. Toujours plongée dans le noir, Elisa écoutait les battement réguliers du cœur de Shawn, puis elle se sentit délicatement posé sur quelque chose de confortable.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans mes quartiers, je vais allez chercher de l'eau pour vos yeux.

Elisa l'entendit s'éloigner, suivit bientôt par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Elle tâta la surface où elle était assise et se rendit compte qu'elle devait être sur un lit et vue la proximité du bruit de la porte, Elisa se dit qu'elle était sûrement assise sur le lit de Shawn. Elle l'entendit revenir et il demanda de lever un peu la tête, puis Elisa sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses yeux meurtris. Shawn venait d'appliquer un linge mouillé sur son visage et traçait lentement le contour de ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes Shawn posa le linge sur le lit, Elisa avait baissé la tête et regardait fixement le sol. Un long silence s'écoula et aucun des deux ne voulu le briser. Le wraith observait la vampire sans rien dire, puis il vit une de ses mèches de cheveux devant son visage, il tendit la main et la remit derrière son oreille. Mais au moment où il voulu retirer sa main, Elisa lui saisit le poignet. Au début il cru qu'elle allait le réprimander pour son geste, mais il n'en fut rien ! Elisa fit lentement glisser sa main sur l'avant-bras du wraith, puis continua de monter encore et encore plus haut jusqu'à ce que Shawn soit obligé de se mettre à genoux pour lui permettre de continuer son exploration. Elle joignit ses deux mains et fini par arriver sur les joues plutôt creuses du wraith, c'était étrange pour elle, comme si elle le voyait pour la première. Elle caressa alors tout le visage du wraith, tout en faisant en sorte de que son toucher reste aussi léger qu'une plume. La peau de Shawn était douce et chaude, puis il y avait encore cette fameuse odeur typiquement wraith...une odeur plutôt...attirante.

Shawn se laissa volontiers aller à ses caresses, car en y repensant Elisa ne l'avait jamais touché que pour le frapper, mais là ses caresse étaient douces et délicieuses. Pourquoi lui caressait-elle visage ? Il ne le savais pas et il s'en fichait, trop préoccupé à savourer ce moment. Elisa pouvait maintenant distinguer les formes, mais sa vision était encore loin d'être guérie. Elle passa finalement un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur de de Shawn, ce qui fut comme un déclic pour lui. Le wraith repoussa gentiment les mains d'Elisa et posa les sienne sur chacune de ses joues, puis avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de comprendre, Shawn déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Elisa. Surprise, choqué, Elisa plaqua ses mains sur le torse de du wraith pour le repousser, mais il l'encercla de ses bras et glissa sa langue dans la bouche, peu réticente, de la vampire. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à son baiser charnel, elle l'avait déjà embrassé dans sa cellule, mais elle l'avait envoûté. Là Shawn l'embrassait de lui même. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, le baiser devint fougueux et le fait que la vampire ne voyait rien décuplait son sens du toucher. C'est alors que le wraith abandonna ses lèvres pour allait promener les siennes dans son cou. « Que m'arrive t-il ? »Pensa Elisa. Elle embrassait un wraith ou plutôt un wraith l'embrassait et elle se laissait faire ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru elle ne se sentit pas dégoûtée, en fait elle aimait ça. Shawn continua de l'embrasser, mais de façon plus insistante, Elisa se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Quelle douce folie venait de prendre possession d'elle ? Car la vérité était là, Elisa Dex était en train de tomber amoureuse !


	14. Wraith et Vampire

_Ps : bon c'est ma première tentative d'écriture d'un chapitre M, alors...soyez indulgent svp. _

_Bonne lecture. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Sa peau frémit, Elisa glissa ses mains dans la crinière blanche de Shawn et se laissa faire. Elle pouvait le voir de mieux en mieux, mais elle avait aussi l'impression de voir une autre personne. Puis elle sentit qu'il défaisait le lacet de son corsage, elle ne l'arrêta pas, mais elle prit sa tête entre ses mains quand il lui retira complètement son corset. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Shawn put voir que les yeux de la vampire avaient reprit la couleur qu'il aimait tant, cet argent profond et saisissant. Bien que sa vision était encore un peu flou, Elisa le regarda attentivement et pour la première fois elle se rendit compte à quel point le wraith était beau ! « Et dire qu'il a fallu que je me brûle les yeux pour le voir »Pensa ironiquement la vampire. Mais elle avait tout de même un doute sur les sentiments du wraith, elle lui posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Cette question laissa Shawn pensif. L'amour...qu'est-ce que s'était ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot signifiait et impliquait ? Aimait-il cette femelle ? Shawn retraça alors le chemin de leur relation depuis le début : leur rencontre où ils s'étaient regardés et captivés l'un l'autre. Le piège qu'il lui avait tendu, puis sa captivité. Au début tous n'était prétexte qu'à des disputes sans fin. Puis un sentiment étrange apparut en lui, le charme opérait peu à peu. Il fini par avoir le besoin de la voir de façon régulière et même tous les jours, rêvant de temps à autres de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau. Pourtant il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas exposer ses sentiments face à elle, ne sachant pas quel serai sa réaction, il avait donc fait taire son désir intense de la faire sienne ! Était-il amoureux de cette créature prédatrice ? Sans doute ! Car sinon il n'aurait pas non plus été jaloux de cet adorateur. Tous semblait enfin prendre forme dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

-Oui. Répondit le wraith de sa voix la plus sûr et la plus douce. Je t'aime !

Voilà il l'avait dit. Le simple fait de le dire à voix haute fut très étrange pour le wraith, mais il reçu une sorte d'apaisement en le disant. Maintenant il était plus qu'urgent pour lui de la prendre et ainsi mettre fin à cette guerre entre eux et assouvir leur faim l'un de l'autre. Il voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle l'arrêta doucement. Shawn lui lança alors un regard incrédule, Elisa sourit.

-Prouve le moi. Murmura t-elle.

-Comment ?

Elisa laissa se tût un instant, puis elle lâcha:-Donne moi un peu de sang.

Le wraith cligna des yeux, donner son sang? Pourquoi ? En quoi cela lui prouverai qu'il l'aimait. Mais la vampire sentit ses questions et lui caressa lascivement les lèvres.

-Un vampire ne jure que par le sang. Expliqua t-elle. Offrir son sang...c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse faire à un vampire. C'est aussi un signe de confiance et de dévotion.

Shawn ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elisa prit peur, ce n'était pas rien ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais elle voulait être sûr que le wraith ne jouait pas avec elle et pour cela elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Elle le voyait parfaitement maintenant et elle put lire de l'incertitude dans son regard, mais le wraith accepta dignement son ultime défi. Il ôta son manteau de cuir pour laisser libre accès à son cou. Les lèvres d'Elisa s'étirèrent en un sourire affamé et ravi. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, humant son parfum inhumain, elle lécha sensuellement son cou puis planta lentement ses crocs dans sa chair, très lentement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Shawn grimaça un peu, mais resta très calme et docile, voulant à tout prix réussir cette épreuve.

Prise d'un vif plaisir, Elisa s'allongea sur le lit en attirant Shawn sur elle, se régalant du goût du wraith. Shawn laissa vagabonder ses mains avides sur le corps de la vampire, les passant sous son chemisier puis saisissant ses seins à pleines mains. Elisa lâcha brusquement le cou de Shawn et gémit bruyamment. Elle poussa un rugissement, puis elle les firent pivoter, inversant ainsi les positions. L'arrogant wraith lui adressa un sourire victorieux et posa ses mains sur les cuisses fortes et fermes qui le chevauchaient. Elisa soutenu son regard doré pétillant d'excitation, puis elle sourit à son tour et se pencha sur lui, glissant ses mains habiles sous son t-shirt noir et le lui retira avec une lenteur délibéré. Elle admira son torse musclé et ses magnifiques tatouages, puis fondit sur lui et captura sa bouche. Elle approfondit le baiser en entremêlant sa langue avec celle du wraith et s'attaqua en même temps à la fermeture de son pantalon. Mais soudain, le wraith décida de prendre le dessus sur elle et il roula sur le côté revenant ainsi au dessus d'elle, la dominant. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa poitrine, puis il glissa ses doigts sous l'étoffe blanche de son chemisier, saisit à pleines mains le tissu et le déchira d'un coup sec. Il profita un instant de la charmante vue que lui offrait les seins nus de la vampire, puis se baissa pour aller taquiner de sa bouche un de ses tétons rendu dur par son excitation montante, tendis qu'il caressait l'autre d'une main. Elisa gémit, ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Shawn, avant de les faire glisser le long de son dos. Elle sentit alors des bosses sur sa colonne vertébrale, elle caressa légèrement les bosses pointues et entendit aussitôt Shawn ronronner ! Elle réalisa alors qu'elle venait de découvrir une partie sensible chez lui, elle continua donc de le caresser à cet endroit là et perçut bientôt l'érection du wraith contre son bas-ventre malgré son pantalon. Perdant patience, Shawn se redressa et se débarrassa des derniers vêtements d'Elisa, il se jeta de nouveau sur elle et fit un geste qui surprit la vampire, il planta ses dents tranchantes dans son cou. Elisa se cambra et soupira plus bruyamment, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et repoussa doucement son amant pour le forcer à la regarder, Shawn la regarda dans les yeux et vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ce qui fit retrousser ses belles lèvres sensuelles.

-Tu es à moi. Dit-il en glissant une main entre les cuisses de la vampire.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la vampire, puis elle le toisa les yeux chargés de désir et de défis.-Alors passe à l'acte, wraith !

Bien d'accord avec elle, Shawn se redressa et ôta le reste de ses vêtements. Elisa tendit les bras vers lui et l'invita à se rallonger sur elle. Enfin peau contre peau, Shawn passa une langue inquisitrice dans sa bouche, provoquant un véritable brasier dans les reins de la vampire, son corps d'ordinaire si froid s'enflamma à une vitesse folle sous les caresses du wraith.

Grognant son impatience et sentent le membre dur de Shawn contre elle, Elisa écarta les jambes et soupira d'aise quand il la pénétra enfin ! Ils gémirent tous deux, Elisa enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Shawn qui, lui, commença son va-et-vient d'une façon brutal. Elisa agrippa le dos de Shawn et le griffa lentement, au sang, arrachant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir à son amant. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses essayant d'intensifier la sensation de frottement de leurs sexes, elle ondula tel un serpent sous les assauts sauvages du wraith. Shawn mordit plus violemment son cou, léchant les gouttes de sang avec avidité. Même si les marques de ses morsures se refermaient, Shawn voulait que tous le monde sachent qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle était SA femelle. Elisa était bien plus résistante qu'une humaine et le wraith pouvait donc se laisser aller à sa nature prédatrice, la ravageant impitoyablement en intensifiant le rythme de sa pénétration. Il l'embrassa avec une fougue animal et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de sa partenaire, gémissant de plaisir à cette union charnelle. Mais soudain, Elisa ne put se retenir et laissa l'orgasme s'emparer d'elle, se cambrant d'avantage et criant le nom de son compagnon. Shawn céda à son propre orgasme dans un râle de plaisir. Enfin...elle était sienne !

Ils restèrent un long moment entrelacés. Le calme était revenu, mais seul le son de leurs respiration haletante était audible. Shawn déposa un dernier baiser passionné sur les lèvres langoureuses de sa compagne, puis se retira lentement d'elle, la serrant ensuite contre lui. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du wraith, ce premier accouplement avait été incroyable, empreint de sauvagerie et d'une grande passion. Shawn se dit même qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ce passer de cette femelle. Il la voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Il cessa brusquement ses réflexions quand il sentit la vampire bouger à côté de lui et embrasser son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard de fauve...un regard à la fois émerveillé et fatigué. Il caressa ses cheveux et leurs yeux ne purent se séparer.

-Je ne me doutais pas que ce serai si...animal. Dit Elisa en posant finalement sa tête contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son wraith.

-Et... ?

-J'ai adoré. Soupira Elisa. Je ne te savais pas si bon amant.

Ce compliment fit sourire encore plus le wraith, lui-même satisfait et reput...mais pour combien de temps ?

-Dis Shawn...

-Quoi ?

-Si tu était déjà amoureux de moi il y a quelques temps, pourquoi avoir était si blessant avec moi ?

Shawn réfléchit un moment, cherchant les mots, puis il dit d'une voix un peu hésitante:- Je crois que j'avais peur.

Elisa haussa les sourcils et poussa un de rire de dérision, puis elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Toi ? Avoir peur ?!...Tu es un wraith pourtant. Ajouta t-elle d'une façon malicieuse.

-La vérité c'est que j'avais peur d'être gentil avec toi. Précisa Shawn.

La vampire redevint muette et le fixa avec des yeux rond.

-J'avais peur que tu ne découvre mes sentiments pour toi et que tu t'en serve contre moi.

-Il est vrai qu'en temps normal c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Lui concéda Elisa.

-Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Shawn curieux.

Elisa lui dédit un sourire lubrique et approcha ses lèvres des siennes:- Quelle question ! Je t'aime ! Voilà ce qui fait la différence.

-Aimer...Murmura Shawn songeur. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

-Même pour les humains s'est un sentiment assez inexplicable. Mais disons qu'ils ont plus de facilité à l'accepter que vous, les wraiths.

Cette fois c'est Shawn qui se mit à rire:- tu n'a pas été facile à séduire non plus ! Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, voulant l'embrasser.

Mais elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, un lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux :- Je t'ai fais souffrir ?

-Oh ça oui ! Soupira le wraith.

-Humm...Il semblerai que je dois me faire pardonner alors ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Shawn eut soudain le souffle coupé quand il vit sa femelle se mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieur et glisser une main le long de son torse, puis sous la couverture en direction de son bas-ventre. Le wraith poussa un grognement de félicité, lui-même prêt pour une nouvelle danse.


	15. Un passé inconnu

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Ce matin là, Shawn se réveilla en sentent des gestes lents et doux sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa compagne. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse et le caressait d'une main rêveuse, elle traçait du bout des ongles chaque contours de ses muscles bien dessinés et faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il était réveillé. Le wraith caressa à son tour le dos de sa femelle, puis descendit lentement sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elisa fini par lever la tête et le regarda avec un sourire plein de tendresse, un sourire qu'elle ne dédiait qu'à lui !

-Bien dormi ?

Shawn marmonna un ''oui'', puis reprit sa lente exploration, repensant vaguement aux derniers mois passés. La nouvelle s'était vite répandu dans la ruche et en avait surpris plus d'un. Le fait que le commandant avait finalement fait la conquête de la femelle vampire. Au début certain restaient encore méfiants et ne croyaient pas vraiment à cette histoire, mais le fait de voir le wraith et la vampire s'embrasser à pleines bouches avait vite dissipé les mal-entendus ! Shawn n'avait pas été surprit des nombreuses (mais respectueuses) mises en gardes de son second et de son chef scientifique. Il est vrai que sa relation avec la vampire avait été désastreuse au début, pour preuve il lui avait fallu plus de deux mois avant de se rendre compte qu'il tombait peu à peu sous son charme et il avait été soulagé que ses sentiments soient réciproque ! Curieusement depuis leur liaison, Elisa se montrait plus docile. Toujours insolente certes, mais moins provocante et frondeuse. Comme si elle cherchait à lui plaire d'avantage. « comme si s'était possible ! »Se dit Shawn déjà totalement conquit. Mais une sensation de mouvement le sortit de sa rêverie, Elisa venait de se redresser.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se lever. Dit-elle en s'étirant dans un geste gracieux.

-Nous avons encore du temps devant nous...Ronronna le wraith.

Il entreprit de la saisir doucement par la taille, mains elle esquiva son geste en se reculant légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il faudrait d'abord changer les oreillers non ?

Elle tourna la tête vers les oreillers en question et abattit sa main dessus, c'est alors que de nombreuses petites plumes blanches apparurent et s'envolèrent ici et là. Elisa poussa un petit rire enfantin en enlevant les plumes qui s'étaient envolés dans ses cheveux. Shawn constata les dégâts de leur récent accouplement et vit que non seulement des oreillers, les draps et même le matelas avaient étés lacérés par des griffes tranchantes. Comme lui, Elisa aimait mordre, mais elle préférait par dessus tout griffer ! Surtout la peau de son amant, planter ses ongles dans différentes parties de son corps et griffer lentement...délicieusement sa chair. Elisa tenta de se lever pour quitter le lit, mais Shawn l'attrapa aussitôt et la reversa sur le dos, envoyant valser d'autres plumes qui se répandirent plus abondamment dans les cheveux noir de sa compagne. Celle-ci éternua à cause d'une petite plume lui chatouillant le nez et éclata de rire. La vision si étrangement angélique de la vampire enivra le wraith et il ne put résister à l'envie de capturer voracement sa bouche, étouffant ainsi le rire en cascade de sa compagne. Le baiser contenait une grande passion à laquelle Elisa répondit avec ardeur, puis ils brisèrent le baiser par manque d'air.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda malicieusement Elisa.

-Parce que j'en avais envie...Susurra Shawn.

Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans le cou de sa femelle et couvrit sa nuque de baisers mordants.

-Décidément...soupira Elisa, s'abandonnant une fois de plus. Tu en a souvent trèèsss envie !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Plus tard :**

Après avoir observé les darts à travers une grande baie vitrée, Elisa se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle des cocons. Une sélection venait d'avoir lieu et elle commençait à sentir la faim monter en elle. Elle marchait d'un pas léger, secouant doucement la tête comme si il y avait de la musique de l'air. Les quelques wraiths de passage la regardèrent avec curiosité, mais elle y était habituée depuis le temps. Au début cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être comme une bête de foire, elle avait même eu une petite altercation avec un wraith. Il l'avait fixé un peu trop à son goût et elle lui avait sèchement ordonné de cesser immédiatement de la regarder ! Malheureusement ce wraith était un haut gradé et de ce fait Shawn avait exigé qu'elle s'excuse. Bien sûr elle avait refusé, mais elle avait finalement dût ravaler sa fierté et son orgueil, puis s'était excusée auprès du wraith en question. Même si elle ne pensait pas un mots de ses excuses ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était la compagne du commandant de cette ruche, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en mauvaise posture avec son équipage.

Elle arriva bientôt devant la grande porte menant aux réserves alimentaire. Elle entra, puis elle parcouru les différentes rangées, cherchant la proie idéale. Pourtant quelque chose attira son attention...on aurait dit...des voix. Elles étaient assez lointaine, mais en s'approchant un peu plus Elisa reconnu la voix caverneuse de Shawn. « Étrange » Se dit Elisa, son compagnon s'était nourri récemment, il devrai plutôt être sur le pont de commandement. Il n'était pas seul, car il y avait une autre voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle du second.

-Que faisons nous de lui, commandant ?

Elisa avança encore jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive son compagnon au loin. Elle vit également le second avec son visage toujours aussi impassible. Elisa fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ces deux là se retrouvaient-ils ici ? Même à cette distance elle pouvait voir que Shawn était contrarié. Elle accéléra le pas, laissant le bruit de ses talons alerter les deux wraiths de sa présence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas commandant ? Demanda t-elle plus que curieuse.

En la voyant, Shawn parut surprit...même embarrassé:- Elisa, que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien je venais pour me sustenter, mais j'ai entendu ta voix et je dois dire que...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Un son très faible parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles, aussi discret que fut ce son elle jura qu'il s'agissait d'un sanglot. Elisa regarda Shawn, puis le second, sans comprendre. Elle entendit de nouveau ce son, mais avec plus d'intensité. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda derrière Shawn...ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place !

Quelque chose...non...quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un se trouvait recroquevillé contre le mur organique. Quelqu'un de si petit, de si fragile...un enfant ! Il pleurait, il était mort de peur. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, il avait les cheveux blond, mais Elisa ne voyait pas ses yeux car le petit garçon avait réfugié sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Que fait-il ici ? Murmura Elisa.

Le commandant et le second échangèrent un regard, puis le second lui répondit : Comme vous le savez sans doute, compagne, nous venons de faire une sélection et quand nos darts ont ramenés les humains sélectionnés nous avons découvert cet enfant.

-Vous sélectionnez les enfants ?!

-Non. Reprit Shawn. C'était un accident. Cet enfant a sûrement dût s'accrocher à sa mère ou son père, puis il a été emporté en même temps.

Elisa resta muette et pour la première fois Shawn vit un véritable bouleversement chez elle. Le visage de la vampire devint sombre et tourmenté ! Elisa fit quelque pas vers l'enfant, puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du garçon. Elle caressa les fins cheveux blond, mais avec autant de tendresse qu'elle le pouvait, il semblait si fragile qu'un simple geste brusque aurait pu le briser. Au début Elisa sentit le corps de petit garçon se raidir quand il sentit à son tour qu'on le touchait, mais il fini par se détendre et relever timidement la tête quand il réalisa que la personne devant lui ne lui voulais aucun mal. Elisa vit enfin ses yeux et ne lâcha pas son regard. L'enfant devait sûrement la prendre pour une humaine car ses yeux se mirent à briller de soulagement et d'espoir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

-C'est justement le problème...Commença Shawn. Nous ne sommes pas sûr de la manière de procéder.

Elisa caressa la joue de l'enfant en lui souriant chaleureusement, puis elle se releva et fixa les deux wraiths.

-Vous n'êtes pas sûr...mais vous avez quand même une idée ! N'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Reprit le second, le regard complètement inhumain. Nous envisagions, malgré son jeune âge, de le mettre dans un cocon comme les autres.

-Non ! Répondit fermement la vampire piquée au vif.

Le petit garçon se leva subitement et s'accrocha à la jambe d'Elisa. Il serra de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elisa posa une main protectrice sur sa tête, puis leva le menton avec défi.

-Nous sommes toujours en orbite autour de sa planète que je sache ! Pourquoi ne pas le ramener tout simplement.

-Le ramener ?

Le second regarda son supérieur et Elisa comprit qu'ils se parlaient télépathiquement. Et apparemment sa proposition ne plaisait pas.

-Elisa...Commença Shawn. Ce n'est qu'un humain et même si nous le ramenons sur sa planète, il finira tôt ou tard par être sélectionné à un moment de sa vie.

-Peut-être oui ! Mais sa ne coûte absolument rien de le ramener. Qu'il puisse grandir et avoir des enfants à son tour.

-Elisa écoute...

-NON ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Cria soudainement la vampire. Tu ne veux pas ramener cet enfant ? Soit ! Mais sache que MOI vivante...personne sur cette ruche ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux !...il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Shawn la regarda de travers. Il lui avait pourtant dit cent fois de ne pas le défier devant ses subordonnés, mais là...il semblait que c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'est alors qu'il comprit : le fait de voir ce jeune, très jeune humain en détresse avait réveillé chez elle un instinct maternel très fort. Et cet instinct la poussait à le protéger, de plus il était plus qu'évident qu'elle tiendrait parole et il était hors de question de garder cet enfant au sein de sa ruche si ce n'était pas pour s'en nourrir et encore moins le laisser s'immiscer dans la vie de sa compagne et la sienne ! Shawn regarda le petit garçon dans les yeux et montra ses dents en sifflant. L'enfant se cacha derrière sa protectrice, apeuré.

-Ramenez le. Dit finalement Shawn.

Le second, d'habitude neutre, le regarda avec des yeux ahuris:- Mais commandant...

-SILENCE ! Hurla Shawn furieux. Ramenez le ! Je ne veux plus voir ce...ce...cette créature sur mon vaisseau ! Puis il se tourna vers Elisa. Nous en reparlerons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Beaucoup plus tard :**

Shawn retournai dans ses quartiers, enfin calmé. Comme prévu le petit humain était retourné chez lui et il contait bien en parler avec Elisa. Elle était allée trop loin cette fois. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'expression de son visage, s'était si étrange. Elle avait semblé si troublée, tourmentée par quelque chose...mais quoi ? En voyant l'enfant elle avait changé de couleur comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ! Et en y réfléchissent bien, Shawn se dit qu'il ne savait rien de son passé en fin de compte. Il ne savais pas d'où elle venait, ni d'où elle tenait ses dons prodigieux. Il avait une fois tenté d'en savoir plus, mais Elisa avait habilement esquivé le sujet. Le wraith prit alors la ferme décision de l'interroger encore une fois et là il ne la laissera pas se défiler ! Après tout il était son compagnon, il avait le droit de savoir.

Il entra dans la chambre et la vit déjà endormi dans le lit. « Trop facile ! »Pensa Shawn, ses réponses il les voulait maintenant. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa femelle, il écarta les mèches de cheveux sur son visage, mais à peine avait-il touché sa joue qu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé...elle avait pleuré.

« Elisa ! Pleurer ! Pourquoi ? »Pensa Shawn sans comprendre.

Il prit le temps de l'observer et il vit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. Il prit avec précaution sa main et l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. C'était un pendentif...un petit pendentif en argent représentent l'étrange tatouage qui se trouvait dans le cou de sa compagne.

N'en pouvant plus, le wraith entra discrètement dans l'esprit de la vampire endormi. D'abord il ne vit rien...puis il se retrouva dans une forêt sous le soleil couchant, il regarda autour de lui et vit une grande et belle demeure, mais cependant très ancienne. Il entendit bientôt des éclats de rire, un rire léger et rafraîchissant, un rire d'enfant se dirigent droit vers lui. Il vit bientôt un petit garçon courir à toute allure, le sourire aux lèvres. Shawn fut tout de suite frappé par la beauté de cet enfant. Il devait avoir moins de dix ans, il avait la peau pale et de beaux cheveux brins foncés, l'enfant ne semblait pas le voir et quand il fut assez proche lui, le wraith put voir ses yeux : ils avaient une fente vertical comme ceux d'un wraith et surtout ils étaient argent !

Pendant qu'il contemplait l'étrange petit garçon, il entendit un bruit de porte et tourna la tête vers la maison. Une femme venait de sortir, elle portait une robe semblant venir d'une autre époque. La robe était longue et rose pale avec un corset très détaillé. Pourtant même dans cette robe d'un autre âge, Shawn n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa compagne ! C'était belle et bien Elisa. Elle souriait, attendrie, le regard plein de tendresse.

-Dimitri...Appela t-elle. Aller rentre, il se fait tard.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta et son sourire redoubla quand il aperçu la vampire.

-Oui maman, j'arrive !

« MAMAN ?! »Shawn en resta sans voix.

Le dénommé Dimitri courut en direction de la maison et sauta dans les bras de sa ''Mère''. Elisa le broya presque dans ses bras et les firent tourner, faisant rire encore plus l'enfant. Shawn observa cette scène plutôt curieuse pour lui, jamais il n'avait vu sa compagne ainsi. Elle souriait, mais pas d'un sourire mauvais ou sadique, un sourire simple et doux. Elle caressa les cheveux du garçon avec une douceur infini, puis colla son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi maman.


	16. Un passé douloureux

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit soudainement Elisa en reposant le petit garçon au sol.

-Quelque chose ? Pour moi ?

-Bien sûr pour toi !

Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et glissa sa main dans un pli de sa robe et en sortit un bijou, un pendentif. Dimitri regarda son cadeau avec des yeux émerveillés. Shawn reconnu aussitôt le bijou en argent, c'était le même qu'Elisa tenait dans sa main quand il l'avait trouvé dans le lit. Elisa donna le pendentif à son fils avec un sourire bienveillant. Dimitri caressa le bijou du bout des doigts et observa attentivement sa forme.

-Sais-tu ce que signifie cet emblème ? Demanda Elisa.

-Oui...c'est le même que ton tatouage. Répondit l'enfant en pointant du doigt le cou de sa mère.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête :-c'est l'emblème de la famille Dex. Un jour quand tu sera grand tu aura le même. Mais en attendant je t'offre ce pendentif...Elle lui attacha le collier autour du cou. Ainsi toi et moi nous serons liés pour toujours mon chéri...pour l'éternité.

Shawn s'était rapproché et se tenait juste à côté d'Elisa, il pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement le visage du garçon, celui-ci souri encore une fois et là le wraith put voir deux petites canines pointus.

-Et papa aussi ? Je suis lié à lui aussi ?

-Évidemment. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer de la chasse d'ailleurs.

-Faux ! il est déjà là. Dit alors une voix taquine.

Tous tournèrent la tête, même Shawn. Un homme venait d'apparaître. Lui aussi portait des vêtements anciens, une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes avec de la dentelle au bout, un pantalon sombre et de longues bottes remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. Pourtant le blanc de sa chemise était taché par quelques gouttes de sang. Il souri, dévoilant des crocs acérés, puis s'avança. Son visage était bien dessiné tout autant que sa musculature. Ses lèvres étaient très pales, ses yeux ressemblaient trait pour trait à ceux des deux autres vampires, à l'exception qu'ils étaient bleu glacé. Il avait de long cheveux brins foncés, rassemblés en une belle tresse lui arrivant dans le creux du dos. Il dégageait une aura dangereuse et imposante, Shawn le sentait et le voyait bien dans les yeux du petit garçon de toute évidence impressionné par celui qui était sûrement son géniteur.

L'homme passa une main dans les cheveux de Dimitri, puis remarqua le pendentif.

-Tu lui a donné. Constata t-il.

Elisa hocha simplement la tête. Shawn dévisagea l'homme, comprenant aisément qui il était pour Elisa. Une famille...c'était une famille qu'il avait devant lui. Shawn avait un peu du mal à comprendre la situation, il venait de découvrir qu'Elisa était ou avait été maman et qu'elle avait eut un compagnon vampire comme elle...alors pourquoi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle était sa compagne à lui ? Que sont devenus le petit Dimitri et cet homme ?

-Aller Dimitri. Dit finalement Elisa. Rentre à la maison.

-D'accord. Dit joyeusement le petit garçon en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Un petit moment de silence régna, Elisa regardait la porte où venait de passer son fils.

-Merci. Lâcha t-elle d'un coup.

Le vampire la fixa sans comprendre.

-Merci de m'avoir donné un fils si merveilleux ! Expliqua Elisa. Même si il est vampire, il respire la joie de vivre.

Son compagnon lui caressa la joue, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois sa compagne debout il l'enlaça par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

-Il faut être deux pour avoir un enfant, ma douce. Si comme tu dis notre enfant est merveilleux, sache que tu y es pour quelque chose !

Elisa passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire et l'embrassa tendrement. Le vampire caressa son dos avec douceur, embrassant plus fougueusement sa compagne. Mais il se figea subitement, se qui surprit Shawn, le vampire ne bougeait plus...il était comme une statue.

C'est alors que le wraith vit le corps du vampire, ainsi que tout le décor, s'envoler en poussière, comme un pale souvenir. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien, que du noir. Seul Elisa n'avait pas disparut avec le décor. Elle était toujours dans ses vêtements d'époque, elle lui tournait le dos, immobile. Il la vit finalement serrer les poings et se retourner lentement vers lui. Quand il vit enfin son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Son regard était dur et froid, remplit de reproches.

-Comment ose-tu ? Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Shawn comprit qu'il avait devant lui la vrai Elisa, celle qu'il connaissait et elle avait sentit sa présence...et qu'il allait sans doute passer un sale moment.

-Sors de mon esprit...immédiatement !

-Elisa je te jure que...

-SORS ! Hurla t-elle en l'expulsant sauvagement de son esprit.

Shawn ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans ses quartiers, se rappellent soudain ce qui venait de se passer, il se tourna vers Elisa et vit qu'elle était réveillée et prête à le frapper ! Il para son geste en attrapant son poignet, elle leva alors l'autre main, mais il l'attrapa aussi. La vampire se mit à pousser des hurlements animal, se débattant comme un panthère pour lu échapper, mais rien à faire...elle était impuissante et elle commença à pleurer.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit Shawn ! Réussi t-elle à articuler. Ces souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

-C'est pour ça...c'est pour ça que tu a pris la défense de cet enfant tout à l'heure. Il te rappelais le tien !

Elle souffrait, il le voyait, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant.

-Pas seulement. Dit Elisa. Je ne supporte simplement pas que l'on fasse du mal aux enfants...ces êtres purs et innocents. Mon fils...mon fils était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé depuis des siècles. Je l'aimais tellement.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? A lui et son...père ?

Elisa le fixa avec détresse :-Non pitié Shawn...pas ça. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça.

Mais Shawn demeura inflexible:-Trop tard Elisa. Tu a déjà commencé à t'en souvenir dès le moment où tu a posé tes yeux sur cet enfant humain. Dis-moi maintenant, dis-moi qui était cet homme ? Et ce qui c'est passé.

Il lui lâcha les mains et elle essuya ses larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, je veux tout savoir de toi.

Le regard d'Elisa devint sombre:-Ce n'est pas très joli...

-Peu importe.

La vampire soupira:-bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et se connecta à l'esprit de son compagnon. Le décor changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle de bal. La salle était richement décorée et les gens qui s'y trouvaient portaient des vêtements encore plus vieux que ceux qu'il avait vue dans le premier souvenir d'Elisa.

« En effet...c'était une autre époque. »Dit alors Elisa.

Shawn tourna la tête vers elle. Son expression était toujours grave. Les gens présent dans la salle de bal de les voyaient pas.

« Ce ne sont que les ombres de mon passé Shawn, ils ne peuvent ni nous voir, ni nous entendre. »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Là où j'ai rencontré mon premier amant et mari. » Elle lui montra du doigt un coin de la salle.

Shawn regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui montrait, puis s'en approcha. Il vit alors une femme, une femme fière et arrogante...la Elisa de cette époque. Elle dansait, tournoyait impudiquement. Se moquant royalement du regard des autres. Puis il vit un homme s'approcher d'elle, le même que tout à l'heure. Il s'inclina devant la vampire et se présenta, pourtant elle ne lui accorda qu'un sourire méprisant et le repoussa.

« Il s'appelait Armand. »

Shawn se retourna et constata qu'Elisa l'avait rejoint.

« Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé alors qu'il n'avait fait que se présenter ? »

« Parce que je haïssais les hommes. »

Le wraith la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Suite à un passé beaucoup plus lointain et trop long à expliquer, j'avais développé une haine féroce pour les mâles. Pour moi ils étaient indignes de confiance et méprisable ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour les fuir.-Elle marqua une pause- Puis j'ai rencontré Armand, un vampire comme moi. Comme tu peux le voir il a été très poli et courtois...Elle ricana...et moi j'ai été odieuse avec lui, je l'ai vraiment traité comme un chien. Pourtant il revenait à chaque fois, je n'arrivais jamais à me débarrasser de lui. Cela à duré plus d'un an. »

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda Shawn avec avidité.

« Ensuite j'ai commencé à aimer sa compagnie. Il me courtisait sans relâche, mais sans trop être entreprenant. Et puis un jour... »

Le paysage changea une nouvelle fois. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une vaste prairie recouverte de fleurs aux multiples couleurs. Non loin d'ici se trouvait les deux vampires assis sur une couverture. Ils s'en approchèrent. Armand tenait une sorte de boîte près de lui, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un instrument, une sorte de violon.

-Tu va jouer un air de ta planète ? Demanda la Elisa de cette époque avec un grand sourire appréciateur.

-Non...en fait, j'ai écris une chanson pour toi.

Elisa perdit son sourire et haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Armand posa le violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer. Puis il se mit chanter de sa belle voix de cristal. Par fierté et par orgueil, Elisa retenu ses larmes, profondément touchée. Quand il eut fini de chanter, il posa le violon et regarda Elisa, attendant une réponse à son ultime avance.

-Tu es fou. Murmura finalement Elisa. C'est bien trop beau.

-Bien sûr que non...dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Pour toi rien n'est trop beau.

-Mais je suis un vampire, un monstre.

-Non tu es une créature exquise Elisa Dex...et je t'aime.

Cette fois elle laissa ses larmes couler, jeta ses bras autour du cou d'Armand et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et fini par les amener à s'allonger sur la couverture.

Entendant le bas grognement d'un wraith jaloux, Elisa souri puis fit disparaître les deux amants. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'elle et Shawn dans la prairie.

« Inutile que tu vois la suite. »

Shawn grogna encore une fois, à l'évidence il se serai bien passé de la scène du baiser. Cette fois Elisa rit de bon cœur.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » S'exclama le wraith.

Elisa lui caressa doucement la joue, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas, observant les alentours.

« Que tu le veuille ou non mon cher Shawn, j'ai perdu ma virginité dans cette prairie. »

« Tu n'avais pas eut d'autres amants avant lui ? »Demanda Shawn un peu surprit.

« Non. Je te l'ai dis...je haïssais les hommes. C'est Armand qui m'a guérie de cette haine. Pour un vampire j'étais très jeune à l'époque, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 200 ans.-Elle ricana- C'est tellement drôle de te voir jaloux ! »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »Protesta Shawn.

« Tu parle ! Elle se retourna. Vous les wraiths, vous êtes tellement possessifs que vous êtes jaloux de tout, même des morts. »

« Donc il est mort ? »

Elisa cessa de rire. « Oui. »

« Comment ? »

« Sa vient, sa vient. »

Elle les firent passer à un autre souvenir. Ils étaient maintenant sur un balcon. L'autre Elisa était là bien sûr, avec Armand. Ils regardaient l'horizon en silence. Le vampire se tenait juste derrière sa compagne et l'enlaçait tendrement, posant ses mains sur son ventre enflé.

« Peu de temps après notre aventure dans la prairie, Armand et moi nous nous sommes mariés. »Dit Alors Elisa. « Et cent ans plus tard j'ai donné naissance à mon fils Dimitri. »

« Les vampires peuvent donc concevoir ? » Demanda Shawn.

« Il semblerait. J'ai moi-même été très surprise. Mais Armand était beaucoup plus vieux que moi et avait plus d'expérience. Il m'avait donc affirmé que cela était possible et que quelques une de ses connaissances vampirique avait déjà eu le bonheur d'avoir des descendants. Mais il s'agit d'avoir beaucoup de chance, car il est très dur, voir impossible pour certains vampires de concevoir...c'est sûr que si on fait chambre à part, c'est plus difficile ! »

Shawn eu un petit rire de dérision, puis recentra son attention sur le ventre de la futur mère.

« Et ton fils ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Mon fils...Elisa regarda son double avec une certaine nostalgie. Mon fils était tout pour moi. Tu a vue mon premier souvenir, tu a vue combien je l'aimais. »

Shawn hocha simplement la tête, mais il devait tout de même s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas trop cet attachement si profond qu'Elisa avait pour sa progéniture. Les reines wraiths, elles, n'avaient que faire de leurs descendants et les liens familiaux ne comptaient quasiment pas !

« viens...dit-elle. Tu va enfin connaître les réponses à tes questions. »

Le paysage changea, pour faire place au grand manoir où Shawn avait vue le petit Dimitri pour la première fois. Cette fois le ciel était sombre et il faisait presque nuit, un étrange silence régnait dans la forêt.

« Ce soir là, je n'était pas à la maison. » Dit Elisa d'une voix tremblante. « J'étais allé chez des amis, je ne suis revenu qu'à la nuit tombée. J'ignore toujours comment ça s'est passé et surtout pourquoi c'est arrivé ! »

« De quoi parle tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. Comme ils s'y attendaient, l'autre Elisa venait de sortir des buissons et passa juste à côté d'eux pour rentrer chez elle.

« Viens, suivons la. »Dit Elisa.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La Elisa de cet époque marchait juste devant eux.

-Bonsoir, je suis rentée. Dit-elle.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Armand ? Dimitri ?

Ils la virent tourner et arriver dans un couloir. Là, elle s'arrêta. Il y avait plein d'objets cassés et éparpillés sur le sol et des marques de griffes et de coup de feu sur les murs. Toute les porte du couloir étaient fermés...sauf une. Celle qui menait à la chambre de son fils. Elisa avança prudemment, toujours suivit du wraith et de la vampire. Elle marcha, marcha...jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte grande ouverte. Les yeux d'Elisa s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, reculant contre le mur.

-Quelle...quelle horreur !

Sortant de son état de choque, elle se précipita dans la chambre. Shawn regarda sa compagne et vit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Elisa qu'est-ce que... »

-NOOOOOOONNNNN !

Ce cri strident fit sursauter le wraith et redoubler les sanglots d'Elisa. Shawn couru vers la porte et se figea sur place.

Du sang...il y avait du sang partout. Toute la chambre avait été ravagé de fond en comble et montrait qu'un combat féroce avait eu lieu. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Elisa à genoux, secouant frénétiquement le corps sans vie de son fils.

-Non pitié ! Pas ça ! TOUT mais pas ça ! Pas toi !

Elle pleurait, hurlait de douleur, insultant les ancêtres et autres dieux, maudissant toute l'humanité. Le corps du petit garçon était couvert de sang, Shawn vit alors une sorte de pieux à côté d'Elisa, sans aucun doute l'arme qui avait servit à assassiner Dimitri. Le pieux était en bois et possédait une pointe en argent avec des motifs dessus.

Elisa broya son fils entre ses bras, ses cris n'en finissaient pas.

« Tu en a assez vue ? »

Shawn se retourna et trouva Elisa dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage noyé de larmes. Shawn s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottie volontiers.

« Et Armand ? »

Elle leva le bras et pointa du doigt un recoin sombre de la pièce. Là-bas se trouvait un gigantesque tas de cendres avec quelques vêtements éparpillés ici et là.

« Quand un vampire meurt, toutes les années de sa vie le rattrape et Armand avait plusieurs siècles de vie derrière lui...c'est pour ça qu'une fois mort son corps à été réduit en cendre. »

Elle regarda une dernière fois son double et son fils. L'autre Elisa venait de passer sa main sous la chemise de son fils et lui retira le pendentif, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces dans sa main.

« Pitié Shawn...arrêtons ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! ».

« Oui d'accord. »

Tout redevint noir, puis ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Ils ne dirent rien. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire ? Shawn était un peu secoué par cette dernière image. Normalement, en tant que wraith, il n'aurait même pas bronché devant cette scène, il aurai peut-être même agit avec dédain et cruauté. Mais là il s'agissait de sa compagne ! Et malgré tous ses efforts pour demeurer imperturbable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager sa douleur.

- Sais-tu qui à fais ça ?

-Oui...un chasseur de vampire.

-Quoi ?!

Elisa ricana de méprit :-un chasseur de vampire, oui ! Un dénommé Gabriel. Même si nous autres vampires sommes des prédateurs, il existe tout de même des humains capable de nous détruire...tu te rend compte ? Mon fils n'avait rien fait ! Il était innocent et pourtant il a été tué...juste parce qu'il était né vampire. Et mon compagnon n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver, au contraire il y a laissé sa vie !

Soudain le regard d'Elisa devint noir et meurtrier:-Mais je me suis vengé de cet homme !

-Tu l'a tué ?

-Non.

Un expression de surprise passa sur les traits de du wraith. Pour les liens familiaux, il ne comprenait pas. Mais la vengeance ! Ça il connaissait bien ! C'était une chose tout à fait naturel chez les wraiths. Mais comment avait-elle pu obtenir réparation sans tuer cet homme.

-Alors qu'a tu fais ?

A suivre...

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Coucou cher lecteurs, bon je sais que ce chapitre peut paraître étrange, mais je voulais montrer un autre aspect d'Elisa la vampire. Et aussi montrer que tout prédateur qu'elle soit, elle n'est pas à l'abri du malheur et que même les humains peuvent être un terrible danger. Je voulais aussi montrer qu'à l'époque Elisa avait quand même un peu d'humanité en elle. En espérant que cela vous plaisent. Lamia22_

_PS: la chanson chanté par Armand est ''Les tendres souhaits'' sur Youtube.  
_


	17. La vengeance d'une mère

-Avant toute chose j'ai cherché qui pouvait bien être celui qui avait eu l'audace et la cruauté de s'en prendre à ma famille. Par chance cet idiot avait laissé son pieux et un tel objet ne pouvait pas être fabriqué par n'importe qui à l'époque ! Un simple pieux de bois, tout le monde peut le faire, mais un pieux avec une pointe en argent...c'était beaucoup plus dur à trouver. J'ai donc erré de monde en monde, les plus évolués bien sûr, à la recherche du forgeron qui avait fabriqué cette pointe et je l'ai trouvé !

Elle se connecta de nouveau à l'esprit de Shawn et lui montra la scène. Ils étaient maintenant dans un village et l'autre Elisa apparu, entièrement vêtu d'une robe noir. En signe de deuil. Certaine personnes s'arrêtèrent à son passage. Elle avait un regard froid et dépourvu de vie. Elle entra dans une maison, suivit de Shawn et d'Elisa. La maison était plutôt une sorte d'atelier. Un homme plutôt âgé s'y trouvait. En voyant la femme il eu un mouvement de recule et la dévisagea en silence.

-Vous désirez, Mademoiselle ?

-Je souhait simplement un renseignement.

Elle sortit le pieux de sous sa cape et le tendit au forgeron.

-Est-ce votre œuvre ?

L'homme prit l'arme entre ses mains et l'examina attentivement.

-Hum...oui. Je reconnaît bien cette pointe. Dit-il. En revanche ce n'est pas moi qui ai taillé le bois.

-Qui vous a commandé cet objet ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? Demanda l'homme soupçonneux.

-Répondez ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Cracha t-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Oh euh...un homme il me semble. Un certain...Gabriel Steigne. Un type plutôt étrange.

-Étrange dans quel genre ?

-Ben il portait des armes partout sur lui, sur sa ceinture, dans son manteau, partout quoi ! Il disait aussi être un chasseur. De quoi ? j'en sait rien.

-Et où vit cet illuminé ?

-Il m'a passer d'autres commandes et je doit les lui livrer sur la planète Belldgarde. Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas votre affaire. Dit-elle en lui arrachant le pieux des mains. Mais je puis vous garantir que vos services de forgeron ont fait merveille récemment !

Sans un mot de plus, la vampire sortit un couteau de sa manche et lui trancha la gorge. Puis elle quitta tranquillement la maison.

Toujours le témoin silencieux de ces souvenirs, Shawn fut terriblement surprit par ce changement d'attitude chez Elisa. Il n'y avait plus aucune douceur ou humanité en elle. Elle était aussi froide de la glace.

« Il faut dire qu'après avoir tout perdu, on se moque bien de la vie des autres ! »Dit soudainement Elisa. « Viens...la suite et plus intéressante. »

Le décor changea pour faire place à une maison plutôt modeste entouré de buissons et d'herbes hautes. Plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un village. Un homme sortit de la maison.

Il était dans la force de l'âge et était habillé d'un long manteau de cuir. Il était aussi coiffé d'un chapeau plutôt grand, assombrissant son visage. Pourtant on pouvait voir qu'il avait barbe assez fine et brune et ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules.

En revoyant l'homme, les yeux d'Elisa se remplirent de haine.

« En ce moment j'observe cet homme dans les hautes herbes. Toutes griffes dehors. »

« Tu vas l'attaquer ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ?! » S'exclama Shawn sans comprendre.

« A cause de ça... »

L'homme descendit les marches de la maison et fut bientôt rejoint par un petit garçon et une femme. L'enfant semblait encore plus jeune que Dimitri. L'homme sourit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Surtout veille bien sûr maman hein bonhomme.

-Oui papa, compte sur moi !

L'homme reposa le garçon au sol et embrassa sa femme.

-Sois prudent. Dit-elle en l'enlacent.

-Tu vas tuer des vampires papa ?

-Oui...ce n'est pas un travail de tout repos, mais tu verra on s'y fait à force. Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrai entier.

-J'espère bien ! Dit la femme.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, puis il partit. La femme posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et ils saluèrent tous deux l'homme d'un large signe de la main.

-Tu verra mon chéri...Dit la mère à son fils. Un jour, toi aussi tu nous protégera contre ces monstres !

Puis ils disparurent soudainement.

« On se demande vraiment qui sont les monstres ! »Marmonna Elisa.

« Je comprend maintenant. »Dit Shawn.

« Hum...je voulais vraiment le tuer au début. Dit Elisa. Mais en voyant sa famille j'ai...disons...changé mes plans. Ma vengeance...je la voulais, je ne pensais qu'à ça, c'était une véritable obsession. Je savais que je ne trouverai pas le repos avant de l'avoir fait souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert. A ce moment j'ai vue l'occasion d'avoir une vengeance bien plus satisfaisante ! Je ne me suis donc pas attaqué à son corps ou son esprit, non...le cœur ! Je me suis attaqué à son cœur ! »

Le ciel devint soudain noir et les premières étoiles firent leur apparitions. L'autre Elisa sortit alors de sa cachette. Toujours habillé de sa robe noir, mais cette fois elle avait un voile devant son visage. Elle marcha jusqu'à la maison et frappa doucement à la porte. Ce fut le petit garçon qui vint lui ouvrir. Il regarda la dame en noir avec curiosité.

-Bonsoir madame.

-Oui il fait bon en effet. Dit Elisa d'une voix charmante.

Le petit garçon rigola, mais reprit vite son sérieux.

-Dîtes madame, pourquoi vous avez un voile sur le visage ?

-Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

-Ben ce serai mieux.

-Tu a raison petit.

-Je ne suis plus petit ! Je vais avoir six ans.

-Oh excuse moi ! Jeune homme alors...elle retira son voile, découvrant tous son visage.

-Wouaa, vous êtes belle madame ! Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ?

Elisa sourit, mais un sourire pincé pour ne pas montrer ses dents:-Un ange ? Peut-être, mais je dirai plutôt un ange noir.

-Ben oui vue que vous êtes toute en noir.

-Si on veux.

-Qui est-ce mon chéri ?

La mère du petit garçon arriva et dévisagea la femme en noir de haut en bas.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-T'a vue maman comme elle est belle la dame.

-Sois gentil mon poussin vas au lit, il est tard.

-D'accord maman. Au revoir madame.

Elisa hocha simplement la tête. Puis une fois seuls, les deux femmes s'observèrent.

-Vous avez un enfant charmant. Dit finalement Elisa.

-Merci, Madame... ?

-Oh pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Qu'elle idiote je fais. Dit-elle sur une note joyeuse. Je m'appelle Elisa Dex.

-Elisa Dex...hum votre nom me dis quelque chose.

-Oh ce n'est pas impossible.

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Ne vous en faite chère madame, je ne vous importunerai pas longtemps...Les pupilles de la vampire se fendirent...je souhaite seulement venger la mort de mon compagnon et de mon enfant en vous tuant vous et votre fils !

La pauvre femme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Elisa sortit le pieux de sous sa cape et le planta violemment dans la poitrine de la femme. Elle ne cria même pas, le sang lui monta à la bouche et Elisa ne lâcha pas son regard avant d'avoir vue celui-ci s'éteindre définitivement. Puis la femme s'écroula sur le sol, morte. Elisa enjamba le corps et entra dans la maison et prit l'escalier.

Toujours présent, Shawn et Elisa s'approchèrent du cadavre. Le pieux n'avait pas bougé, le wraith observa l'arme et vit une inscription gravé au couteau sur le bois :

« Pour ma famille. Pieux pour pieux, sang pour sang »

Le wraith regarda sa compagne et la vit impénétrable ! Il n'y avait qu'une expression de froide indifférence sur son visage. Sans un mots, elle fit une fois de plus disparaître le décor et il arrivèrent dans une chambre. Dans un petit lit de bois, se trouvait le petit garçon de Gabriel le chasseur de vampire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Le petit garçon se redressa.

-C'est vous madame !

Elisa lui refit un sourire pincé et entra dans la chambre.

-Oui, ta maman m'a gentiment demandé si je voulais bien te raconter une histoire.

-Vraiment ? chouette ! S'exclama l'enfant ravi.

Elisa se glissa près de lui et s'allongea sur lit. Le petit garçon se blottie contre elle et la vampire lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ?

-Comme vous voulez madame.

-Bien. Dans ce cas j'en ai une qui sera parfaite ! Alors : Il était une fois sur un monde lointain...une famille loup. Une heureuse et belle famille, il y avait le papa loup, la maman loup et le petit louveteau.

-Il était mignon le petit louveteau ?

-Très mignon ! Tout allait pour le mieux, le papa loup protégeait sa famille et la maman loup s'occupait de son louveteau, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle aurai tout fait pour lui.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui tout ! Elle jouait avec, le caressait, le chouchoutait, dormait avec, le rassurait quand il faisait des cauchemars et n'arrivait jamais à le punir quand il faisait des bêtises tellement elle l'adorait.-Elle fit une pause- Un jour la maman loups décida d'aller voir ses amis.

-Toute seule ?

-Hum toute seule, le papa loup et le louveteau étaient restés dans leur tanière en attendant le retour de la maman. Elle s'absenta jusqu'à la nuit tombée, puis revint à la tanière. Là elle chercha son compagnon loup et son petit louveteau, mais un grand malheur arriva...elle les trouva tous les deux morts.

-Morts ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un chasseur était venu, pendant que la maman était absente, puis les a tués.

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal le papa et le louveteau ?

-Rien ! Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal...ils étaient simplement des loups.

-Mais c'est injuste ! S'exclama le petit garçon.

-Oui...c'est injuste. Murmura Elisa pour elle-même.

-Et la maman loup ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-La maman pleura beaucoup, longtemps...puis un jour elle décida de partir à la recherche du chasseur, elle voulait venger la mort de sa famille.

-Ben c'est normal ! Elle a raison la maman.

-Oui...elle a raison. Elle chercha longtemps...mais elle souffrait tellement que rien ne put l'empêcher de retrouver le chasseur. Elle fini par le retrouver et là elle lui broya le cœur entre ses crocs vengeant ainsi son compagnon et son petit louveteau.

-Et après elle a fait quoi ? Demanda le petit garçon en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est peut-être morte de chagrin, peut-être est-elle partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle famille ou peut-être a t-elle fini sa vie en solitaire...qui sait ?

Le petit garçon ferma doucement les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre Elisa. Il bailla encore une fois.

-En tout cas j'espère qu'elle retrouvera un jour le bonheur. Souffla l'enfant avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

-Je l'espère aussi. Murmura Elisa en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

Elle regarda le petit garçon avec tendresse et pitié. Puis elle posa sa main contre son front.

« Que fais tu ? » Demanda Shawn.

« Je m'introduis dans son esprit et le plonge dans un sommeil profond accompagné d'un rêve doux et agréable...ainsi il ne sentira rien et ne souffrira pas ! »

« Souffrir ?! Pourquoi ? »

La Elisa dans le lit retira sa main en la faisant glisser dans les cheveux, puis derrière l'oreille de l'enfant endormi.

-Pardonne-moi petite perle de vie...mais c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer.

Elle se pencha et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du petit garçon...elle hésita...mais finalement planta délicatement ses canines dans la chair tendre et juvénile de l'enfant.

Shawn se retourna brusquement vers Elisa : « Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas que l'on fasse du mal aux enfants ?! »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. Rétorqua Elisa, le regard triste. Mais il devait mourir...pour trois raisons. »

« Ah ? Et les qu'elles je te pris ? »Demanda le wraith sur un ton sarcastique.

« De un : Si j'avais simplement tué le père, cela aurai été beaucoup moins douloureux que la perte de sa famille. De deux : Il aurai était ridicule de tuer la mère et pas l'enfant et son père en aurai fait un chasseur comme lui. Et enfin de trois : Je voulais que cet homme souffre ! Qu'il connaisse la même douleur que moi ! Qu'il vive avec la mort de sa compagne et de son fils toute sa vie...mieux ! Qu'il en crève ! Mais sache tout de même qu'à la mort de cet enfant, la dernière partie d'humanité qu'il y avait en moi est morte avec lui !»

Malgré lui, le wraith se sentit frémir, il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, elle faisait peur à voir.

« Crois-moi Shawn, l'enfer n'est rien fasse à la douleur d'avoir échoué à protéger ceux qu'on aime ! Je voulais que ce monstre soit tourmenté comme je le suis. Vous les wraiths, vous considéraient que l'amour est une faiblesse, hors c'est justement l'amour qui m'a poussé à commettre de telles atrocités. L'amour est tellement proche de la haine. Est-ce que je regrette d'avoir tué cet enfant ? Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer, mais mon désir de vengeance était trop fort.

Shawn voulu parler, mais l'autre Elisa se releva. Elle essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de la main et se pencha pour venir embrasser les cheveux du petit garçon. Puis elle marcha vers la sortie, mais quand elle eut posé sa main sur la poignet, elle regarda au dessus de son épaule et regarda une dernière fois l'enfant. Il semblait encore dormir.

-Je suis VRAIMENT désolée...l'ange c'était toi.

Puis elle s'enfuit dans la nuit. Sa vengeance accomplie.


	18. Amour et Dévotion

De retour dans leurs quartiers, Elisa quitta le lit et marcha devant la baie vitrée.

-Et Gabriel ? Demanda Shawn.

-Cet ordure...je ne l'ai jamais revue. Mais j'imagine qu'il doit être mort depuis, tout cela remonte à si longtemps...pourtant j'en ai gardé une profonde cicatrice. Après m'être vengée j'avais caressé l'idée de mettre fin à mes jours, mais une force que je ne me connaissais pas m'en a empêché. J'ai ressentis le besoin de continuer, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant...que j'avais encore beaucoup à faire en ce monde ! Je suis donc retournée sur ma planète d'origine et j'ai reporté tout mon amour sur mes descendants.

-Tes descendants ?

-Oui, ceux de mon frère et...

-Tu a eu une frère ?! La coupa Shawn étonné.

-Il y a bien des années de cela, mais tu veux connaître la suite ou pas ?! S'énerva Elisa, contrariée d'être interrompu.

Shawn acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai à peine connue mon frère, mais il avait des enfants, qui eurent des enfants à leur tour. En bref, je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai comblé le vide dans mon cœur en m'occupant d'eux. Les siècles ce sont écoulés, puis quand j'eus atteint mes 1 221 ans je suis parti en quête d'aventures. J'avais finalement réussi à tourner la page, mais je n'ai jamais complètement oublié cette histoire...cela restera la plus douloureuse expérience que m'aura infligé mon destin ! Tout à coup Elisa sourit. Et puis j'ai trouvé le bonheur dans l'exploration des autres mondes, de nouvelles rencontres...y comprit la tienne !...pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas éprouver de nouveau des sentiments pour un mâle.

Le wraith se releva et alla la rejoindre, mais au moment où il voulu l'enlacer :

-Je dois être maudite ! Lâcha Elisa.

-Maudite ?

-Oui...dès qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, quand je suis enfin heureuse...tout est inexorablement détruit ! Comme si on m'interdisait le bonheur. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Toi aussi Shawn...je t'aime et je me sens bien avec toi, mais j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre aussi, tôt ou tard...et que je me retrouve à nouveau seule.

Elle plongea son regard éperdue dans celui en feu de son amant:- Car c'est ça ma plus grande peur, Shawn...la solitude !

Le wraith la saisit avec ferveur dans ses bras :-Tu ne me perdra pas. Tu restera avec moi pour toujours et rien ne nous séparera jamais. Fais-moi confiance.

-J'ai confiance, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais''. Je te remercie de m'avoir fais partager tes souvenirs, j'avais besoin de savoir.

Le wraith ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, en temps ordinaire il ne se souciait jamais de personne. Alors pourquoi elle avait tant d'importance à ses yeux ? Il retraça vivement tout les moments passé avec elle...chacun étaient inoubliables.

-Tu dois vraiment aimer souffrir pour pouvoir m'aimer ainsi. Dit soudainement Elisa.

-C'est vrai que tu m'a fait souffrir, mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu es là, rien qu'à moi. Ronronna Shawn.

Elisa sourit et posa ses mains sur les joues du wraith, caressant doucement ses fentes sensorielles, puis ses lèvres. Prenant cela comme un signal Shawn resserra sa prise et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son étrange compagne.

-Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que je ne te mérite pas. Susurra Elisa entre deux baisers voraces.

Le wraith grogna et elle le sentit sourire. Dans son arrogance, il ne la contredirait pas sur le sujet. Il la poussa rudement contre la baie vitrée et intensifia le baiser avant de le rompre et de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

-Il est vrai que j'aurai put maintes fois abandonner et aller voir une autre femelle plus facile que toi.

Elisa fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de poing espiègle sur le torse.

-Shawn ! J'essaie de t'ouvrir mon cœur là ! Alors ne te moque pas.

-Oh...mais ça ne me viendrai même pas à l'esprit.

-Sois sérieux.

Les traits du wraith redevinrent neutres. Il ne montrait plus aucune émotion et Elisa avait horreur de ça. Pourtant il lâcha sa taille et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu veux que je sois sérieux ?...bien. J'ignore ce que tu m'a fais Elisa, mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça ! Au début je croyais que tu faisais ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi, mais je me trompais...Pour quelqu'un qui se dit ''maudite'' sache que tu m'a transformé, tu m'a permis de voir les choses différemment et c'est grâce à ce changement qu'aujourd'hui je te dis je t'aime sans me sentir faible. C'est toujours étrange à dire, mais plus je le dis mieux je me porte.- Il la regarda dans les yeux- Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'a demandé de te donner mon sang ? Ce jour là je t'ai prouvé mon amour, ma passion pour toi. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui vient de me le prouver ! Tes souvenirs, tu me les a confié sans mentir et ton passé je voudrai...non...je veux te le faire oublier. Que tu ne pense plus qu'à nous deux.

Elisa le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ce demandant intérieurement si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais tout à coup elle vit Shawn se reculer et lâcher son visage pour uniquement tenir ses mains, les amenant près de ses lèvres.

-Elisa...tu m'aime n'est-ce pas? Même si je suis un wraith.

-Bien sûr. Je ne serai pas là sinon.

-Alors...même si tu n'es pas une femelle wraith, c'est sans honte et même avec fierté que je t'annonce solennellement que je t'aime et que je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi ! Je veux que tu sois ma compagne définitive. Ma femelle.

Les yeux d'Elisa resplendirent de stupeur et de joie mal contenu:- Attend Shawn, tu...tu...c'est une demande en mariage ?

-J'ignore comment cela se passe chez les humains ou les vampires, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas vire sans toi ! Alors oui ça doit être ça.- Ses mains tremblèrent- Que décide tu ?

Elisa réfléchie vivement. Si on lui aurai dit qu'un jour un wraith lui demanderai sa main elle aurai certainement rit aux éclats. Mais les choses avaient changer entre temps. Elle l'aimais, ça elle en était sûr. Et puis...peut-être était-ce enfin le moment d'oublier ? De passer à autre chose. Rien ne ramènerai Dimitri et Armand, alors c'était sans doute le moment...le moment de reconstruire sa vie. Avec un wraith, avec Shawn !

Soudain le wraith vit un large sourire étirer les belles lèvres rouges de sa compagne, puis elle l'agrippa par son manteau et l'embrassa langoureusement, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa réponse. Un grognement triomphant fit vibrer la poitrine de Shawn, puis il attira la vampire plus près de lui.

-Ahhh...J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ton second et du chef scientifique...Marmonna Elisa. Ça va les achever !

Shawn eu le goût de rire, puis il regarda sa femelle de haut en bas, concupiscent.

-Tu es tellement belle quand tu es cruelle et vindicative ! Dit-il en les amenant vers le lit.

-Je sais, ça fait partie de mon charme !

Ils rient en chœur, puis s'embrassèrent pour la unième fois avant qu'Elisa ne le pousse sauvagement sur le lit. Lui promettant un amour sincère et une totale dévotion...pour l'éternité. Et une nuit très longue !


	19. Nouvelle vie

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Elisa reposait tranquillement dans les bras de Shawn. Quel heure était-il ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle s'en fichait. Trop heureuse de vivre enfin pour le présent et non être prisonnière de son passé tourmenté. Elle en était sûr maintenant, Shawn avait réussi à la faire revivre. Ce mariage marquait pour elle le début d'une autre vie. La semaine avait été plutôt riche en émotion.

**Flash-back :**

-Bon. Commença Shawn. Dis-moi Elisa, comment ce passe ''les mariages'' pour toi ?

-Eh bien si je me réfère à mon mariage avec Armand...en fait s'est un peu compliqué. On voulaient un mariage qui sorte de l'ordinaire, alors on a fait un mélange entre mariage humain et vampire. Dans un mariage humain, bon chaque peuple à ses coutumes, mais l'idée reste la même. Les deux partenaires doivent prononcer des serments, fidélité, dévotion, amour, etc...et s'échanger des alliances. Ils ont souvent une tenue spécial pour l'occasion.

-Et pour les vampires ?

-Comme tu dois t'en douter, il y a évidemment un rapport avec le sang. Pour nous créatures de la nuit, il s'agit plus d'un rituel que d'une cérémonie. Les deux partenaires doivent s'unir une nuit de pleine lune et boire chacun le sang de l'autre en même temps, puis échanger un baiser sanglant. Au début on voulaient faire une union uniquement vampirique, mais vu qu'on voulaient inviter des amis humain à notre mariage, après mûr réflexion on s'est dit qu'ils partiraient sûrement en courant en nous voyant nous entre-dévorer Armand et moi !

Shawn rit, mais resta très attentif à son récit.

-Alors on a gardé l'idée des alliances, de la pleine lune et des serments. Puis aussi de la tenue, Armand était habillé d'un élégant costume noir et moi d'un robe blanche, même si ce n'est pas ma couleur de prédilection ! Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça chez les wraiths...

-Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Répondit Shawn. Chez nous, ce que vous appelez ''un mariage'' est en fait une cérémonie très rare entre un commandant et sa reine. Ils décident de former un couple définitif, sans possibilité de rompre cet engagement un jour. Seul les reines les plus âgées choisissent de faire cette cérémonie et seulement avec un commandant en qui elles ont toute confiance et une certaine...il chercha les mots...une certaine ''affection''. Mais vu que tu n'es pas une reine wraith, l'idée de mélanger nos coutumes ne me semble pas mauvaise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Lors de la cérémonie, le couple doit se faire tatouer l'un l'autre et...

-Attend, attend là ! Tu veux me tatouer ?! Le coupa Elisa choquée.

Les lèvres de Shawn s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

-Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi.

-Euh...je suis pas très convaincu...un tatouage ? Hormis celui que j'ai dans le cou, je n'avais jamais songé à m'en faire un autre.

Shawn sourit de plus belle et la prit par la taille.

-Ne craint rien, tu auras ton mot à dire sur ce sujet. Nous choisirons ensemble le tatouage qui nous conviendra le mieux.

Elisa soupira de soulagement:-Et tu ne pouvais le dire plus tôt? Et ensuite on fait quoi ?

-Ensuite je serai assez tenté de renouveler l'expérience du sang. Dit-il d'un air rêveur. Sentir tes lèvres dans mon cou, puis mordre lentement...

-Ah ! C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu aime souffrir.

-Passons...Je pense que pour bien montrer que cette union est entre deux espèces de prédateur, tu devrais te nourrir de moi et moi de toi, même si je n'ai rien à aspirer. Partager le même tatouage comme le veut la coutume wraith. Connecter nos esprits tout le long de la cérémonie, ne faire plus qu'un.

-Ça me semble une bonne idée. Acquiesça Elisa. Mais tu a oublié quelque chose...Ajouta-elle avec malice.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Le baiser à la fin de la cérémonie. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt par son bouc et l'embrassa tendrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**La veille du mariage, dans le gymnase :**

Elisa faisait tourner des bâtons de combats entre ses mains, répétant des mouvements complexes. Le gymnase était vide à cette heure là, le moment parfait pour toute personne souhaitent être seule. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit et lassa place à Célimène. Elisa ne lui prêta pas attention au début, se concentrant uniquement sur les gestes à effectuer.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Votre robe est prête. Elle est dans vos quartiers.

-Merci, j'irai la voir dans moment.

Puis elle reprit son entraînement. Célimène la regarda faire, elle ne pouvait partir car c'était elle qui devait l'aider pour l'essayage de la robe. Les mouvements de la vampire étaient précis et des fois si rapide que ses yeux humain ne les voyaient pas toujours. Elle effectuait d'incroyables bonds et retombait tout en douceur avec une grâce et une agilité digne d'un félin. Cependant l'adoratrice ce demandait bien pourquoi sa maîtresse perdait son temps à s'entraîner au lieu d'accourir dans sa chambre et essayer la robe de cérémonie.

-C'est une bonne question, effectivement. Dit soudainement Elisa, ayant capté sa pensé.

Célimène sursauta, elle avait toujours la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier que la femme devant elle était télépathe. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ressemblait tant à une humaine ordinaire, qu'il était facile d'en oublier sa vrai nature.

-Je suis tout, sauf ''ordinaire''. Ajouta Elisa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, désolée je ne voulais pas vous offenser, compagne. Dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

Elisa grimaça à l'écoute de son nouveau titre. Dès que la nouvelle avait parcouru toute la ruche, les humains, comme les wraiths avaient changés d'attitude avec elle. Et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Surtout concernant Célimène, Elisa avait horreur de la soumission dont elle faisait preuve à son égard.

-Tu sais Célimène...j'ai conscience que je suis une femme orgueilleuse, non seulement à cause de ma beauté et de mes dons surnaturels, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'être...ta maîtresse.

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, choquée par ses propos:- Mais...c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer ! Vous êtes la compagne du commandant, donc je vous doit le respect.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas être traité avec tant de façon, pas par toi du moins ! Je préfèrent que tu sois sincère, car tu me déteste n'est-ce pas ?

L'adoratrice réfléchie un instant:-Je...je ne sais pas si je vous déteste vraiment en fait. Mais oui je ne vous aime pas. Surtout depuis...Elle posa sa main sur la cicatrice dans son cou.

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Lâcha Elisa.

Célimène haussa les sourcils, étonnée, mais peu convaincu de ces excuses:-je croyais que vous n'aviez aucun respect pour la vie humaine ?

-Hum...ça dépend des gens. Murmura t-elle. Quand j'ai bu ton sang, c'était surtout par instinct de survit. Les vampires boivent le sang des humains pour prolonger leur existence surnaturelle. Si je ne t'avais pas agressé j'aurai vieillit et j'aurai tellement été affaiblit que j'en aurai perdu mes pouvoirs, puis j'en serai morte. Tu a bien vu dans quel état j'étais dans ma cellule...mais après mettre nourri de toi, j'ai retrouvé toute ma force et ma beauté. Et si le commandant n'étais pas intervenu je t'aurai tué, tant j'étais bercé par l'extase que me procurai ton sang. C'est dur pour toi et mal placé de ma part, mais je voudrai que tu me pardonne.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir mon pardon, c'est vous ma maîtresse !

-Demain sera un jour très important pour moi. Pas parce que je vais épouser le commandant d'une ruche, mais parce qu'il marquera le commencement de ma nouvelle vie et je souhaite repartir sur de bonnes basses y comprit avec toi.

Célimène cligna des yeux. Voulait-elle vraiment être pardonnée ? Ou était-ce seulement une ruse ? Pourtant elle semblait vraiment sincère et puis...quand elle l'avait mordu il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal ! Même si la morsure l'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs jours. Puis pouvait-elle seulement lui dire non ? Maintenant que la vampire était la compagne du commandant, elle avait tout les droits sur sa personne. L'adoratrice lui en voulait encore d'avoir essayé d'attenter à ses jours, mais si la vampire voulait désormais être en bon termes avec elle, alors il serai peut-être intéressant de lui pardonner et d'être dans ses bonnes grâces.

-Je...je veux bien vous pardonner. Dit finalement Célimène.

-A la bonne heure ! Répondit joyeusement Elisa. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord...ne m'appelle plus maîtresse, ni rien de ce genre.

-Mais le commandant a dit...

-Soit ! Tu peux m'appeler comme ça en public, mais en privée appelle moi Elisa, tout simplement.

-Bien maîtr...Elisa, pardon !

**Plus tard :**

Elisa se contemplait devant un grand miroir, elle devait l'admettre, la robe était parfaite. Elle était vert serpent très sombre, avec deux longues fentes sur chaque côtés de la robe. Elle possédait un magnifique corsage dans le dos avec un fil d'argent. Elisa tournoya joyeusement, sous les yeux admiratif de Célimène.

-Le commandant sera ravi ! Dit-elle.

-Je l'espère bien. Elle arrêta de tourner. Je sens pourtant que tu es troublée.

-Oui, je me demandais seulement pourquoi vous étiez toute seule dans la salle d'entraînement et pourquoi vous avez attendu avant de venir ici ?

Elisa lui adressa un sourire indulgent:- Tu ne t'es jamais mariée, hein ?

-Non, j'ai été sélectionnée à 17 ans.

-Hum...les wraiths prennent vraiment leurs adoratrice au berceau !

Célimène parut encore outrée, ce qui fit rire la vampire à gorge déployée.

-Laisse tomber. Pour répondre à ta question j'avais seulement besoin d'être seule avant le grand jour. J'avoue que je suis à la fois angoissée et excitée !

-excitée ? De quoi ?

-Que ma nouvelle vie commence.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Le lendemain la cérémonie s'était déroulée comme prévu. Peu de monde y avait assisté et Elisa en avait été soulagée. Tout avait été parfait jusqu'au bout, même pour le tatouage. Tranquillement allongée dans lit, Elisa regarda amoureusement le torse de Shawn, encore endormi. Son tatouage partait du haut de son épaule gauche, puis faisait le tour de sa poitrine, passant dans son dos et s'arrêtait sur le haut de son bassin. C'est là que le tatouage d'Elisa entrait en jeu. Le sien commençait en haut de son bassin sur le côté droit et redescendait le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou, en plus deux autres tatouages identique, mais plus discret faisant le tour de chacune de ses chevilles, comme un bracelet. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle se serrai contre son amant, leurs tatouage n'en formait plus qu'un, semblant partir de l'épaule du wraith jusqu'au genou de la vampire.

Unis...ils étaient unis. Le bonheur était là, dans les bras de son wraith. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette ombre sur la vampire. Cette peur d'être maudite, que tout se brise, que quelque chose de terrible arrive au moment où elle s'y attendrai le moins. Mais Elisa se secoua mentalement, l'heure n'était plus à de telle pensés ! Il fallait au contraire profiter de l'instant présent. Et cet instant présent s'appelait Shawn !


	20. Les siècles ont passés

**Quelques siècles plus tard : **

Assise sur un grand canapé de velours rouge, Elisa regardait avec une tendresse infinie ses jeunes descendants jouer à l'écart. Leurs rires étaient comme une caresse pour elle, comme un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de son cœur. Elle pouvait les voir à travers la grande fenêtre qui donnait vue directement sur le jardin. Il faisait beau ce jour là, un soleil chaud et un ciel radieux, mais elle recentra son attention sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Une femme venait d'entrer, portant plateau contenant tout le nécessaire pour le thé.

-Je suis heureuse de ta venue Elisa. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ta dernière visite remonte quand même à un an !

Elisa lui rendit son sourire et accepta une tasse de thé que sa descendante lui tendait. Il est vrai que ses visites sur Satéda étaient plutôt rare. En règle générale elle ne venait voir sa famille que une à deux fois par ans et ce à intervalles très espacés. Mais Shawn ne pouvait pas vraiment ce permettre des sauts en hyper-espace régulier vers Satéda, ce territoire n'étant pas le sien Elisa était souvent déposée sur une planète sûr, puis elle passait par le cercle des ancêtres pour venir ici.

-Je sais désolée, mais je voyage beaucoup et mon mari est très prit ces temps-ci.

-Et c'est quand que tu nous le présente ton mari d'ailleurs ? Demanda la femme sur un ton malicieux.

La vampire rit doucement, il y avait déjà plusieurs siècles elle avait annoncé à sa famille de l'époque qu'elle c'était mariée, mais elle ne leur avait évidemment pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un wraith et elle ne le leur avait donc jamais présenté. Elle restait toujours vague quand elle parlait de Shawn.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle simplement.

La femme poussa un petit soupir, mais n'insista pas, depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait son arrière, arrière, etc...grand tante, elle savait bien que si elle ne souhaitait pas en dire plus alors elle n'en démordrait pas. Elle observa attentivement son ancêtre, Elisa ne changeait jamais ! Toujours aussi jeune, aussi belle...un air noble et sûr d'elle, une prestance bien visible, se tenant toujours droite avec ses cheveux en cascade, son regard acéré mais envoûtant. Elle dégageait toujours cette aura dangereuse et puissante, elle semblait si forte. Mais quand elle était avec sa famille elle n'était plus que tendresse et douceur, une vrai mère louve.

-Qu'il est bon de les voir si épanouis. Lâcha soudain Elisa en parlant des enfants.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont adorable. Leur père leur manque encore bien sûr, mais ils oublient tout doucement.

Voyant son air troublé, Elisa posa une main compatissante sur celle de sa descendante. Elle avait appris que lors de la dernière sélection son compagnon avait été emporté, la laissant seule avec leur cinq enfants. Pourtant la vie continuait et la famille Dex étant très aisée, la mère avait largement de quoi prendre soin de ses enfants, sans parler des autres membre de la famille et des amis qui la soutenait au quotidien.

-Bon je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir partir. Dit Elisa en se levant.

-Déjà ! S'exclama la femme.

-Oui je n'est pas beaucoup de temps hélas.

-Très bien. Soupira t-elle. Mais fait quand même un effort pour venir plus souvent, d'accord ?

-J'essaierai.

La femme se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, puis sa nièce attrapa sa main glacée et la tira vers la porte menant au jardin.

-Les enfants ! Appela t-elle en faisant quelques pas sur l'herbe douce du jardin. Les enfant ! Elisa s'en va, venaient lui dire au revoir.

C'est alors que la femme lâcha la main de la vampire et s'écarta pour laisser place à deux fillettes et trois garçons qui se ruèrent sur la vampire en poussant des cris de joie mélangé à des protestations. Elisa n'eut pas le temps de fuir, qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus et la firent tomber, la vampire rit de bon cœur et serra les enfants contre elle avec amour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bien plus tard sur la ruche :**

Shawn était tranquillement allongé sur le lit à plat ventre, ronronnant en sentant les mains de sa compagne dans son dos. Elle était assise sur ses cuisses et s'appliquait avec un soin presque maniaque à masser convenablement ses épines dorsale et ses muscles tendus par sa longue journée de travail. Il était bien là, sous les caresses de sa compagne. Le wraith ronronnait plus fort quand il la sentait se pencher, puis déposer amoureusement ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou ou sur ses épaules.

-Ça c'est bien passé avec ta famille ?

-Oui. Elle soupira de satisfaction. Ahh...si tu les avaient vue, ils sont vraiment parfait, plein de vie, de joie et ils sont en bonne santé, rien n'aurait put me rendre plus heureuse.

Shawn se retourna lentement sur le dos tout en gardant sa compagne sur sur lui.

-Tant mieux si tu es heureuse.

Il caressa doucement ses cuisses d'un air absent, Elisa lui lança un regard interrogateur en se blottissant contre lui. Elle passa langoureusement ses doigts sur le tatouage de son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien. S'empressa t-il de dire d'une voix rassurante. Je pensais seulement à ma mission de demain.

-Ta mission ? Tu veux dire ''l'arrangement'' entre toi et les habitants de ''ce'' monde ?

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Cela consistait à ce que les habitants de ce monde livrent leurs prisonniers en guise de nourriture aux wraiths et en échange Shawn laissait la les humains du village vivre en paix. Quand Shawn lui avait parlé de cet arrangement pour la première fois, elle avait été plutôt septique. Mais contre toute attente cette accord durait depuis plusieurs générations maintenant.

-Oui, je vais aller parler un peu avec leur dirigent.

-Dis plutôt que tu vas encore lui faire peur en lui rappellent qui commande ! Rectifia Elisa d'un façon moqueuse.

Shawn lui répondit par un sourire carnassier dévoilant toute ses dents inquiétante. Il la serra plus fortement contre son torse, caressant paresseusement son dos blanc.

-Shawn ?

-Hum.

-Je pourrai venir avec toi demain ?

Les mains du wraith se figèrent soudainement. Il regarda la vampire droit dans les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'accompagner, tu n'aura rien à y faire.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais menacer le chef du village avec toi ? Non je veux juste voir de quoi ce monde à l'air, c'est tout.

Le wraith passa une main sur la joue d'Elisa, considérant sa requête. Voyant qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, Elisa approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Aller...miaula t-elle contre sa bouche. Dis-moi oui.

Un grondement fit vibrer la poitrine de Shawn, mais il demeura de marbre, s'amusant d'elle et de sa façon plus qu'apprécié de le convaincre.

-Hum...je ne sais pas...j'hésite.

Comprenant son jeu, Elisa l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais avec plus de passion, entortillant sa langue avec celle de son compagnon. Elle le caressa plus intensément et se cru même victorieuse quand elle sentit enfin le wraith bouger et la caresser à son tour. Ils finis par rompre le baiser par manque d'air, mais quand Elisa ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir ceux de Shawn plein de défis et de provocation.

-_Tu peux mieux faire non ?_

Piquée au vif Elisa se redressa brusquement, posant ses poings sur ses hanches et le dévisagea en silence. Au bout d'un moment un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres écarlate. Elle abaissa avec une lenteur délibéré les bretelles de sa robe de nuit puis la retira complètement, là elle fondit rapidement sur le wraith, son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle lécha sensuellement les lèvres de Shawn...étrangement docile...Il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses pulsions, mais son corps le trahissait. Il demeura pourtant impénétrable tendis qu'elle s'évertuait à le faire fléchir, le regardant de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lui-même auparavant, semblant lui dire : Qui s'amuse de l'autre ?

Elle glissa lentement sur le torse du wraith déposant ses lèvres lascives sur sa peau frémissante.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda la voix troublée et rauque du wraith.

Elle redressa lentement la tête et un sourire empreint de volupté et d'une touche de moquerie.

-Tu veux que je fasse ''mieux'' ? Soit, tu l'aura voulu !

Elle continua sa lente descente jusqu'au bas ventre de son compagnon, quand celui-ci comprit ce qu'elle allait lui faire il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un râle et il ferma brièvement les yeux en attendant la suite. Elisa descendit encore, encore plus bas puis arrêta. Shawn ouvrit les yeux et redressa légèrement la tête.

-Dis-moi oui. Exigea t-elle.

-Elisa...

La vampire l'interrompu en griffant atrocement lentement sa cuisse gauche, elle-même excitée au-delà du possible, la bouche entre ouverte.

-Dis-moi oui.

Le regard de Shawn était fiévreux, n'ayant plus la force et l'envie de résister:-...oui.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage pale de sa compagne puis elle repris là où elle s'était arrêtée faisant enfin glisser sa langue sur son sexe déjà dur depuis un moment. Shawn soupira de délice, puis ferma à nouveau les yeux. Mais se jurant que la prochaine fois ce serai lui qui la ferai céder de cette manière !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le lendemain sur la planète :**

Comme prévu, Shawn s'était rendu sur la planète en question et comme prévu Elisa l'avait accompagné. Quand ils étaient arrivés il faisait déjà nuit et Elisa ressentait une étrange sensation. Shawn avait d'ailleurs remarqué son trouble et l'avait questionné, mais elle avait dit que ce n'était rien et il était donc partit de son côté.

Pourtant cette sensation ne voulais pas partir ! Elisa huma l'air et là elle perçu quelque chose, mais c'était extrêmement faible. Sa curiosité éveillé, Elisa suivie son instinct et se laissa guider par ses sens et marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une forêt très dense à la végétation luxuriante, pourtant sous le pale rayon de lune cette forêt était réellement terrifiante ! La vampire huma de nouveau et c'est là qu'elle put enfin mettre des noms sur ce qu'elle percevait : de la peur, de l'angoisse, une haine intense et démesuré ! Que des émotions négatives et malsaines. Intriguée elle se décida à entrer dans la ténébreuse forêt.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps sa marche avait durée, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait les émotions se faisait plus distinctes, plus intenses et surtout...plus écœurantes pour la vampire. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesant et Elisa ne voulait plus qu'une chose, fuir ! Fuir cet endroit lugubre, mais toujours poussée par la curiosité elle avança obstinément. Cependant au bout d'un moment...il n'y avait rien ! Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Elle commença donc à rebrousser chemin pensant qu'elle avait certainement perdu son temps, quand tout à coup...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Elisa fit un bon de deux mètres, croyant mourir pour la seconde fois tant ce cri terrible lui avait fait peur ! Pourtant elle avait des nerfs d'aciers, mais là...étrangement elle se mit à courir en direction de ce cri. Elle en entendit d'autres encore plus terrible que le premier. C'était une voix de femme, elle semblait gravement en détresse, car ses cris de terreur fut bientôt rejoins par d'autres cris de tonalité plus grave suivit par des aboiements de chiens.

Elisa pouvait tout ressentir ! D'une façon inexplicable elle se sentait proche de cette femme inconnue et elle ne pouvait lutter contre le désir de lui venir en aide. Elle couru encore plus vite, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Et enfin elle la trouva ! Elisa se cacha derrière un arbre et regarda la scène. Une jeune femme apparut d'entre des buissons épineux. Elle courait d'une façon désespérée tentent de fuir quelque chose. Mais bientôt elle fut rejoins par deux énormes chiens noir et ceux-ci l'attrapèrent par sa robe déjà en piteuse état.

-la voilà ! Cria un homme.

-A mort la sorcière ! Cria un autre.

Les chiens continuèrent de s'acharner sur la pauvre femme, puis deux autres hommes arrivèrent et se jetèrent sur elle. Deux attrapèrent la jeune femme par les bras, un retenu les chiens et enfin le dernier observa la jeune femme avec une haine évidente.

-Tu a cru pouvoir nous échapper hein, fille des ténèbres !

La jeune femme tenta vainement de se libérer, ce qui lui valu une puissante gifle de la part de l'homme. La pauvre ne devait pas avoir moins de vingt ans. Même dans ce piteux état Elisa réalisa que cette jeune femme était d'une remarquable beauté, la peau d'ivoire et des yeux d'un bleu splendide, mais le plus étrange était la couleur de ses cheveux...ils étaient rouge ! Un rouge vif. Elle portait une longue robe qui à l'origine devait être blanche mais qui maintenant était grise à cause de la saleté et elle était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, mais tout le pas de la robe était en lambeaux.

Elle tremblait littéralement de frayeur, pourtant elle trouva la force de relever la tête et de toiser l'homme avec autant de haine que lui en avait pour elle.

-Je n'ai rien fais de mal ! Protesta t-elle. Je ne suis pas...

-SILENCE ! Aboya l'homme en lui agrippant sauvagement les cheveux. A qui veux-tu faire croire cela ! Tout est contre toi ! Regarde toi démone, regarde ta chevelure rouge tes yeux de ce bleu surnaturel et tout les témoignages accablant contre ta personne.

-Mensonges ! Cria t-elle. Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs maléfique et ça vous vous en rendraient compte toi et tes hommes si vous n'étiez pas aussi con !

Le visage de l'homme vira instantanément au rouge et de sa main libre il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. La jeune femme cria et grimaça sous le douleur, mais releva encore la tête. Le sang lui monta à la bouche et là elle cracha au visage de son agresseur. Ce geste et ce tempérament plût énormément à Elisa, mais cela valu à la femme un nouveau coup de poing, mais cette fois en plein visage et un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, ce salaud venait de lui casser le nez. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire ses tourmenteurs.

-sale chiens ! Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.

-Mlle. de Trahyss, tu es accusée de sorcellerie et d'actes de débauches, d'avoir propagé des maladies sur nos champs et ainsi avoir provoqué la récente famine qui à tué bon nombre des nôtres, tu es aussi coupable de pactes avec des démons et d'en être toi-même un ! Avoue-tu toutes les accusations contre toi ?

-Maudit bâtard ! Cracha la femme. Le démon c'est toi ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis innocente !

-Pff c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Répliqua un des hommes.

-Et comme je te l'ai dis plusieurs personnes ont témoignés contre toi. Continua le premier homme. Que tu avoue ou non peu importe, étant donné la gravité des accusations le châtiment que tu subira sera _**l'exécution **_!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'horreur et de désespoir.

-Non ! Non pitié ! Je suis innocente je le jure !

-La ferme ! Tuons la, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Dit un homme.

-En plus il faudrait pas que cette harpie nous jette un sort ! Renchéri un autre.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que...Tenta encore la jeune femme.

-On t'a dit de la fermer ! Rugit le premier homme en la repoussant au sol d'un coup de pied.

La femme gémit de douleur et cracha du sang. Elisa se crispa mais attendit encore un peu avant d'intervenir. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du meneur et il s'approcha de la femme, s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui attrapa le menton, l'examinant.

-Quel dommage que tu sois une sorcière, tuer une si belle jeune femme c'est presque criminelle !

Soudain sans prévenir la malheureuse se débarrassa de sa main et lui mordit sauvagement l'arête de son nez jusqu'au sang sous les exclamations choqués, même effrayés des trois autres hommes. L'homme hurla de douleur et la repoussa difficilement avant de se relever prenant son nez entre ses mains. Puis il la fixa et là il n'y avait plus aucune pitié, plus aucun doute sur ses intentions.

-Misérable traînée ! Tu va me le payer !

L'homme se rua sur elle et commença à la marteler de coups et fut bientôt suivit de ses acolytes. C'est là qu'un horrible rugissement mi-bête mi-humain retentit dans dans toute la forêt et les chiens s'enfuirent à toutes allures. Une ombre noire surgit de nulle part et faucha l'un des acolytes qui s'écroula au sol. Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent avec incompréhension le corps sans vie de leur ami, la gorge maculé de sang. Tous s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme comme si ils venaient de se brûler, mais la pauvre ne bougeait plus.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça, sorcière ?!

-Non pauvre tache ! C'est MOI !

Ils se retournèrent et virent une créature à moitié accroupi les fixant avec cruauté. La créature retroussa ses lèvres dégoulinantes de sang et rugit encore une fois, ses crocs bien visibles malgré l'obscurité. Mort de peur, les trois hommes s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient laissant leur victime agoniser sur le sol. Elisa renifla de mépris et résista à l'envie de les pourchasser...non elle avait mieux à faire.

Elle se releva et marcha doucement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et restait couchée par terre, mais elle était encore vivante. Elisa s'assit à côté d'elle et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. La vampire se maudit elle-même de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, la malheureuse enfant était sacrément amochée et Elisa n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'en sorte. Pourtant la jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux, elle regarda bizarrement le visage à la fois angélique, mais démoniaque de sa sauveuse.

-P...pitié. Ai...aidez-m...oi. Gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Chut. Souffla Elisa. Ne craint rien, oui je vais t'aider.

La femme lâcha un soupire de soulagement, puis referma les yeux. Elle allait mourir ! Elisa le sentait, il fallait prendre une décision et vite ! Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à tergiverser pendant des heures, se dit Elisa. Si le sort de cette humaine lui avait été indifférent alors elle n'aurait même pas prit la peine de courir à son secoure. La tête de la jeune femme penchait en arrière, Elisa n'eut qu'à la prendre dans ses bras et à pencher elle-même la tête dans le creux de son cou.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas. Murmura t-elle.

Elle respira son odeur exquise puis planta doucement ses canines acérées dans son cou. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour repousser la créature, elle tira sur ses longs cheveux noir et se tortilla dans ses bras pour se libérer, la douleur de la morsure était insupportable.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Arrê...

La vampire mit fin à ses supplications en plaçant une main sur sa bouche et libéra son venin qui alla se répandre dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle fini par la lâcher et s'éloigna de l'humaine qui était en train de se tordre de douleur, prise de violentes convulsions et poussant des cris déchirants. Elle posa finalement son regard égaré sur Elisa.

-J'ai mal ! Tuez-moi par pitié ! AAHHH ! Tuez-moi !

-Ça viens ma douce. Dit Elisa d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Ça viens.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix et ''ma douce'' avait été prononcé avec tendresse et même une touche de compassion. L'humaine se tordit encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'effondrer définitivement sur le sol, morte. Elisa s'approcha de nouveau, se mordit le poignet et le suça pour remplir sa bouche de son propre sang. Elle reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et ouvrit sa bouche en tirant sur son menton puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes laissant ainsi le sang couler dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Une fois cette étape accomplie elle reposa doucement la jeune femme mais resta près d'elle. Elle la vit soudainement changer, sa peau pâlit à vue d'œil, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser et formèrent des boucles soyeuse et leur couleur devint encore plus éclatante. Elisa vit également de longues griffes tranchantes pousser sur ses doigts fins et bientôt la transformation s'acheva.

« Parfaite ! » Pensa Elisa, cette femme ou plutôt cette vampire était parfaite ! Elisa n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la nouvelle créature de la nuit n'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Ils avaient toujours ce bleu magnifique mais à l'exception qu'il y avait maintenant de fins filaments rouge à l'intérieur. La jeune femelle fixait le ciel comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois puis se souvenant soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur vampire et la dévisagea en silence. Elisa passa délicatement le dos de sa mais sur la joue froide de la femme et la regarda avec une certaine ''bienveillance''.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda t-elle.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais devant le sourire chaleureux de la mystérieuse créature elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire dévoilant ses crocs blancs.

-Je m'appelle Roxelane.

xxx

_Et voilà enfin la suite de cette fic. Désolée pour l'attente mais je préférai d'abord finir la 2e partie de ma fic principale. Enfin bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût. _

_Et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir! ^^_


	21. Une nouvelle amie?

**Bien plus tard sur la ruche :**

_« Il fait si froid... »_

_« Si sombre... »_

_« Je sens à peine mon corps... »_

Roxelane reposait tranquillement sur un lit, émergent lentement de son profond sommeil, les dernière heures étaient encore flou dans son esprit. Curieusement elle se sentait bien, très bien même, toutes ses souffrances avaient disparus ! Pourtant elle se sentait différente...il y avait quelque chose de changé, de plus sombre en elle.

La jeune vampire se réveillait doucement mais ne voulait pas ouvrit les yeux, redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir. Son sens du touché lui permis tout de même de comprendre qu'elle était sûrement sur un lit car la surface sur laquelle elle était couchée été moelleuse et confortable. Son ouïe plus développé en revanche lui fit entendre des voix, faibles...mais bien présente, cependant elle ne les distinguaient pas très bien. Elle n'était pas seule !

-Que faisons...d'elle ? Dit une voix étrange et grave.

-...crains rien...elle ne...pas rester ici. Répondit une voix plus calme et extraordinairement plus belle.

Les deux ''personnes'' continuèrent de se parler, mais Roxelane avait toute la peine du monde à comprendre le sens de leur conversation. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, la pièce était très sombre.

-Ah ! S'exclama la douce voix. Elle...réveillée.

Roxelane entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle puis perçu une certaine forme s'asseoir devant elle et lui prendre délicatement la main.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Cette proximité lui permis d'entendre correctement la voix cette fois et elle comprit aussi qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et sa voix ne lui était pas étrangère. Bientôt elle put voir comme en plein jour et découvrit enfin le visage de la femme, on aurait dit celui d'un ange ! Pourtant ses yeux d'argent firent s'envoler le brouillard dans son esprit et les événement de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

-C'est vous ! Murmura Roxelane.

Elisa lui sourit:-Oui, tu es enfin réveillée. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plus de deux jours.

Étrangement cette femme lui inspirait confiance, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la hideuse et cauchemardesque apparition de l'autre soir. Roxelane se redressa sur son séant et passa une main confuse sur son front. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un autre pas s'approcher d'elle, un pas beaucoup plus lourd. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui était la deuxième personne avec qui parlait avec sa ''sauveuse'' quelques secondes plus tôt...son sang se glaça d'effroi en reconnaissant sans difficultés cette chevelure blanche et cet ensemble en cuir...**un wraith** !

Elle poussa un cri terrifiée et recula autant qu'elle le put sur le lit. Le wraith resta impassible, mais un plaisir malsain brillait dans ses yeux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position, celle-ci tourna lentement la tête pour croiser le regard du wraith.

-Je pense que tu devrais nous laisser. Suggéra Elisa.

Le wraith lui caressa les cheveux et acquiesça en hochant la tête, il regarda une dernière fois Roxelane, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis sortit de la pièce.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda Roxelane affolée.

-Tu n'a n'a rien à craindre. Dit Elisa, tentent de la rassurer. Tu es sur une ruche.

-Quoi ?! Cria la jeune femme totalement effrayée.

-Chut, du calme. Je t'ai dit que tu n'a rien à craindre ! Insista Elisa. Le wraith que tu viens de voir n'est autre que le commandant de cette ruche et je suis sa compagne. Tant que tu sera sous ma protection personne ne te fera de mal.

Roxelane fixa la femme devant elle, puis fini par la regarder avec dégoût.

-Vous êtes une adoratrice alors ?

Mais elle regretta vite ses mots quand elle vit le beau visage se durcir soudainement et la créature montra ses crocs menaçant, apparemment furieuse.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Rugit Elisa. Je ne suis pas une adoratrice petite sotte ! Et je te suggère de faire preuve de plus de reconnaissance à mon égard, ta nouvelle vie c'est à moi que tu la dois !

La jeune femme avala péniblement et se confondit immédiatement en excuses. Les traits de la vampire se radoucirent et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement Roxelane.

-Je m'appelle Elisa Dex.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Elle ne répondit pas toute suite:- Je suis un vampire. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non.

Commença alors une longue conversation : qu'est-ce qu'était un vampire, comment serai sa vie dorénavant, le fait qu'elle était maintenant un prédateur et qu'elle allait devoir tuer pour sa survie et aussi le fait qu'elle était invulnérable aux wraiths, un détail qui surprit et ravie la jeune femme ! Elle lui apprit aussi qu'elle possédait maintenant certains pouvoirs comme la vitesse, la force, le charme et le don de la télépathie. Roxelane buvait ses paroles et l'écoutait dans un silence presque religieux, posant de temps à autre une ou deux questions.

-Donc je suis comme vous maintenant. Lâcha t-elle au bout d'un bref moment de silence.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura t-elle.

Elisa copia l'attitude typiquement wraith en penchant la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas la question.

-Pourquoi m'avoir transformée en vampire ?

-Je ne voulais que t'aider. Tu allais mourir.

-Et pourquoi avez vous voulu m'aider ?! Vous ne me connaissiez même pas.

La vampire soupira:- Pour être honnête...je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. J'ai simplement suivit mon instinct et j'ai accouru. Mais peut-être t'ai-je aidé parce que je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse de mal aux femmes.

Cette dernière phrase fit hausser les sourcils rouges de Roxelane et la fit même sourire.

-Mais dis-moi, c'étaient qui ces pourritures qui t'ont attaquée ?

Roxelane cessa de sourire et son visage devint grave. Les larmes commençait à lui monter aux yeux tant ce souvenir était douloureux.

-Ils me prenaient pour une sorcière, **tous **! Tout le monde au village ! J'ai toujours étais quelqu'un de solitaire. Je ne me mêlais jamais aux autres et je passais mes journées dans la forêt. Puis un jour il y a eu cette maudite famine et là ils m'ont tous accusée d'en être responsable ! Juste parce que j'étais différente !

-Je comprend. Dit soudainement Elisa. Je sais ce que c'est.

La jeune femme renifla d'amertume.

-Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous me comprendre ?!

-Parce que moi aussi j'ai étais humaine...il y a fort longtemps. Et tu peux me crois, j'ai beaucoup souffert.

Soudain intriguée, Roxelane se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit en tailleur, comme une enfant, le regard avide de connaissance.

-Racontez-moi.

Elisa parut étonnée et sembla hésiter.

-Bon...si tu veux vraiment savoir. Elle soupira...Alors en premier lieu sache que je ne suis plus toute jeune, j'ai plus d'un millénaire derrière moi alors mes souvenirs son un peu flou maintenant et ils sont tellement compliqués que je vais être plutôt brève. -Roxelane hocha la tête- Donc je suis née il y a très longtemps sur une planète du nom de Satéda.

-Satéda ! J'en ai entendu parler ! S'exclama la jeune femme. C'est un monde charmant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

Elisa lui sourit de façon indulgente:-C'est un beau monde en effet, calme et paisible...mais ça n'a pas toujours était ainsi ! Autrefois Satéda était un monde obscure, seuls les hommes faisaient la loi et les femmes étaient soumise. Je faisais partie d'une famille très influente et je n'avais pas de très bon rapports avec les gens moi non plus. Mon père me haïssait et me battait parce que je me rebellais sans cesse ! Étant soumise ma mère ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, seul mon grand-père prenait ma défense.

-Votre Grand-père ?

-Aldéric, un homme noble et bon. Mais enfin bref, je vais passer les détails, qu'en j'eus 17 ans mon père m'a mariée de force à un homme -Elisa grimaça de dégoût en y repensant- Seulement voilà, je me suis encore rebellée, mon grand-père et moi nous avions alors échafaudé un plan et le soir de la nuit de noces j'ai tué mon ''époux'' et je me suis enfui dans la forêt. Mon grand-père m'a aidé à me cacher, mais mon père à fini par me retrouver et m'a assassiné !-les yeux de Roxelane s'agrandirent d'horreur- Mais comme tu peux le constater je suis toujours là ! Le soir même je me suis réveillée et j'étais devenu un vampire, je me suis donc lancée à la poursuite de mon père et je l'ai tué à son tour..._une vie contre vie_, si j'ose dire. Après quoi mon grand-père et moi-même avions décidés de libérer les femmes de Satéda.

-Ah oui ? Comment ?

-Nous nous sommes engagés dans une sorte de guerre sans merci, à la fois nous combattions à coups de discoures enflammés, de l'autre nous nous débarrassions de ceux qui ce mettaient en travers de notre chemin.

-Donc vous êtes une féministe ! S'exclama Roxelane totalement admirative.

Elisa rit de bon cœur, apparemment les deux femmes venait de se trouver un autre point commun.

-Oui on peut dire ça. Ce fut une époque très agité mais je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la vivre, défier l'autorité, scandaliser les gens.

-Et vous avait fait quoi comme scandale ? Demanda Roxelane encore plus intéressée.

-Ah ça ! Je peux te montrer si tu veux ?

-Comment ?

Elisa se connecta alors à l'esprit de la jeune femme. D'abord surprise Roxelane résista sans trop savoir comment à l'intrusion.

-Non ne lutte pas, laisse toi faire.

Elle fini par se calmer et laissa la vampire lier son esprit au sien. C'est alors que le décor changea, les murs organique de la ruche disparurent pour faire place à une grande salle pleine de monde, tous des hommes. On aurait dit une sorte d'assemblée, tous assis dans de longues rangées de fauteuils bleus sombre. Ils semblaient très agités et mécontents.

« Viens voir ». Dit alors Elisa.

Elle entraîna la jeune femme vers le fond de la grande salle et s'arrêtèrent juste devant un vieil homme, il était tranquillement assit sur son siège, une canne entre ses mains. Malgré son grand âge il se tenait droit et avait un air noble, avec ses cheveux blancs artistiquement tressés lui arrivant dans le creux de son dos.

« Je te présente mon grand-père, Aldéric. » déclara fièrement Elisa.

Roxelane scruta attentivement le vieil homme, mais son attention fut vite attiré par ce qu'il regardait, elle se retourna...au milieu de la salle il y avait une petite estrade. Elle s'en approcha et vit un homme dessus parlant derrière un pupitre en bois.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Roxelane.

« Un abruti ! »Répondit Elisa, méprisante. « Alors, ceux qui sont à notre gauche se sont ceux qui sont contre la libération des femmes et à notre droite ceux qui sont pour. »

L'homme sur l'estrade devait avoir plus de 50 ans et semblait absolument infâme.

-Messieurs allons nous continuer sur cette voie, le droit de vote, le travail pour les femmes ? Je dis non ! Non messieurs. C'est à l'homme de travailler et d'assurer la prospérité de sa famille, chose qu'une femme n'est pas en mesure de faire étant donné que les ancêtres ne les ont pas créées pour cela, c'est contraire aux lois de la nature !

-Vous parlez des lois de la nature M. Palster ?

A l'écoute de cette nouvelle voix tout les hommes présent dans la salle se turent, c'est alors qu'une femme se leva des rangs de droite, c'était Elisa ! Celle de cette époque, avec son éternelle et luxuriante chevelure noire et son regard de fauve. Elle portait une longue robe couleur vert jade avec des effet d'écailles, tel un serpent !

-Monsieur le président je demande la parole. Demanda t-elle à l'adresse d'un autre homme.

-Monsieur le président je proteste ! Enchéri immédiatement Palster.

Mais l'homme resta de marbre:- La parole est à Mlle. Dex. Veuillez vous rasseoir M. Palster.

L'homme marmonna entre ses dents et céda la place à sa rivale. Une fois sur l'estrade Elisa redressa fièrement la tête et parla d'une voix forte et assurée.

-Comme je le disais M. Palster, qu'est-ce que les lois de la nature pour vous ? Le plaisir pour les hommes, la soumission pour les femmes ? Non mon cher, cette idée est de loin la plus ridicule qui soit ! Car la plus part d'entre vous messieurs semble avoir oubliés la vrai valeur de la femme. La femme est l'une des créatures les plus respectables qu'ont crées les grands ancêtres, en effet c'est elle qui permet de donner la vie à vos enfants et...

-Et vous _ma chère _vous semblez oublier que pour créer la vie une femme ne peut se passer d'un homme ! La coupa sèchement l'homme.

-Certes j'allai y venir monsieur, mais pour ça il faudrait peut-être que vous cessiez de bêler comme un âne.

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais l'homme se leva d'un bond.

-Insolente !

-Oui une femme a besoin d'un homme pour procréer. Continua Elisa. Mais cela est valable dans les deux sens ! L'un va avec l'autre comme l'un ne va pas **sans** l'autre ! Les deux sexes sont donc égaux entre eux, il n'y pas d'infériorité ou de supériorité car c'est ainsi que les ancêtres nous ont fait et c'est ainsi que nous devons être : **égaux **!

Les hommes pour la libération applaudirent, les autres protestèrent.

-Et c'est pour ces raisons que je me bat messieurs ! Car si nous sommes tous égaux aux yeux de nos créateurs alors il n'y a aucunes raison que nous ne le soyons pas aux yeux de la loi.

-Les yeux de la loi ? Ricana Palster. Regardez donc cette femme qui nous pale des yeux de la loi alors qu'elle-même est coupable de meurtre ! Vous Mlle. Dex qui êtes la honte de notre patrie ! Votre façon de nous manipuler, de nous tromper et indigne d'une représentante du peuple et même elle est indigne d'une Dex et d'une Satédiènne.

Les voix s'élevèrent encore plus fortes et plus infernale qu'avant.

-Oui honte à vous !

-Retournez dans votre cuisine femme !

-Dehors !

Le président de l'assemblée frappa alors de son marteau et ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes de se taire et le calme revenu. Elisa ne sembla pourtant nullement ébranlée ou même vexée de ces brimades, au contraire elle ricana de mépris.

-Finalement vous n'avez peut-être pas tort messieurs...Il n'y a pas d'égalité en toute chose, mais il y en a seulement aux yeux de la loi !

-Ah ! S'exclama Palster se croyant triomphant. Elle retourna veste ! Enfin elle montre son vrai visage !

Mais contre toute attente Elisa rit à gorge déployée, se qui surprit toute l'assemblée, mais elle reprit vite son sérieux et toisa son rival avec un mépris et une haine sans borne !

-De tout évidence vous n'avez pas comprit ce que je viens de dire alors je vais me répéter. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse...Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et elle haussa soudainement le ton...Comment ai-je put être assez naïve pour croire que tout être en ce bas monde ait été crée égaux quand je vois en face de moi un être aussi vil, sec et abjecte que vous, **preuve **que certain homme sont bel et bien inférieur ! Un crétin sans aucune valeurs morale, vous êtes plus insecte qu'humain Palster ! Si répugnant qu'un wraith s'empoisonnerait en se nourrissant de vous !

-Comment osez-vous ! Aboya l'homme indigné, suivit des gens de son parti

Mais ceux qui soutenaient Elisa l'encouragèrent à continuer.

-Pourtant même vous, homme sans honneur ! Vous Palster qui aurait mainte fois mérité d'être exécuté pour votre lâcheté et vos traîtrises, même le vaurien, le bon à rien que vous êtes devrait être traité avec **''égalité aux yeux de la loi'' **!

Les hommes du parti d'Elisa se levèrent et applaudirent en poussant des exclamations de joie et d'approbations.

-Bande d'idiots ! Cria alors Palster. Comment pouvez-vous écouter cette créature ?! Elle bafoue nos règles, crache son venin sur nous et vous la laissez faire ! Monsieur le Président, mes amis, allons nous encore tolérer cette femme indigne et blasphématrice au sein de notre noble assemblée plus longtemps ?

-La tolérance monsieur ? Renchéri Elisa perdant patience. Comment pouvez-vous parler d'une chose dont vous ne connaissez pas le sens ?! Elle se mit crier ses paroles. **Car la tolérance **_**Mon cher M. Palster **_**c'est quand on connaît des cons et qu'on a l'infinie bonté de ne pas citer leurs noms ! **

Les cris de joie redoublèrent et même Roxelane éclata de rire, Elisa venait de fermer définitivement le clapet de cet homme odieux. Elle contourna alors le pupitre en bois pour faire face à toute l'assemblée et sans crier garde elle arracha son jupon pour rester en simple jupe courte devant tout le monde montrant délibérément ses longues jambes fines en guise de provocation. Certain hommes poussèrent alors des cris d'indignation tandis que la fière guerrière descendit les marches de l'estrade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas royal, mais s'arrêta d'abord devant son grand-père, celui-ci la regardait avec une fierté et une admiration non dissimulé.

-On y va? Demanda simplement Elisa avec un large sourire satisfait.

-Bien sûr votre altesse ! Répondit Aldéric en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Il accepta la main que lui tendait sa petite-fille et ils sortir tous deux de la salle en conquérants !

Puis tout redevint flou et en un instant Roxelane sentit Elisa quitter son esprit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était de nouveau sur la ruche Elisa en face d'elle.

-Fantastique ! Dit-elle. Vous êtes fantastique !

Elisa rougit légèrement au compliment, peu habitué à en recevoir.

-Merci.

-Ne soyez pas si modeste ! Et le geste de retirer votre jupon devant out le monde, Wooaa ! Mais je vous le dis, moi à votre place je me serai aussi débarrassée du corset !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire ! Elles rirent tellement fort et tellement longtemps qu'elles finirent par en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable ! Continua Roxelane.

-Hum...Réfléchie Elisa. Maintenant que je t'ai confié ce genre de chose, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me tutoyer ?

-Bien d'accord ! Approuva Roxelane avec enthousiasme. Alors on est amie ?

-Amie ? Ça je ne sais pas...avoua Elisa. Seul l'avenir nous le dira...


	22. Alliance suspecte

**Entre temps :**

Shawn avait rejoins le pont de commandement, l'arrivée de cette jeune femme le perturbait un peu. Quand son entretien avec le chef du village avait été terminé, le wraith n'avait pas trouvé sa compagne au point de rendez-vous. Il l'avait donc attendu avec une certaine anxiété jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par apparaître d'entre les ombres portant une jeune femelle dans ses bras. Elisa lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui s'était passé et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la présence de cette nouvelle vampire.

Il en avait aussi profité pour en apprendre plus sur le processus de transformation, un détail dont Elisa ne lui avait jamais parlé. En revanche elle lui avait assuré que cette femme ne resterai pas sur la ruche, malgré un certain attachement que Shawn avait remarqué entre elles. Pour une fois lui et Elisa avait tout de suite étaient d'accord, cette Roxelane allait quitter la ruche, elle serai déposée sur une planète sûr avec une porte des étoiles.

Mais cela allait devoir attendre car il devait être prêt pour la communication qui allait venir. Son second l'avait averti quelques jours qu'ils avaient reçu un message assez insolite : une ruche ennemi leur proposait de négocier une alliance !

D'ordinaire cela n'aurait nullement surprit le wraith, les alliances entre ruches étaient monnaie courante mais n'ayant pas de reine Shawn n'en faisait qu'avec d'autres Commandants. Hors la ruche qui avait émit le souhait de s'allier à eux était gouvernée par une reine ! C'était **ça** qui était surprenant, en temps normal les reines wraith ne s'alliaient qu'entre elles et ne s'abaissaient jamais à faire de même avec des Commandants ! Leur orgueil ne permettait pas cela !

C'est pourquoi Shawn était plutôt méfiant à l'idée de traiter avec l'une d'entre elles, les femelles wraith étaient bien plus forte mentalement et la plus part du temps infiniment plus sournoises ! « Mais en ayant une compagne comme Elisa... »Pensa ironiquement Shawn, se réconfortait en se disant qu'il y était habitué...en quelque sorte.

Aussi méfiant qu'il puisse être, le wraith se dit que c'était peut-être une occasion à saisir et que de toute façon il ne risquerait pas grand chose en acceptant au moins de parler à cette reine sur une simple communication. Si il sentait qu'elle paraissait trop louche il refuserait de la rencontrer en personne et mettrait tout de suite fin à cette négociation, mais dans le cas contraire une alliance avec une reine serait une formidable aubaine.

Il inspira profondément puis fit un signe de tête à son officier, lui permettant d'activer la communication. Une image apparut alors sur la toile organique...Et immédiatement le regard de Shawn croisa celui impitoyable de la reine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De son côté :**

Après avoir parlé, parlé...parlé pendant un long moment, Elisa réalisa que la présence de Roxelane allait beaucoup lui manquer, une fois cette dernière partie. Elle avait une telle facilité d'expression, c'était une femme tellement enjouée qu'Elisa n'avait put résister à son charme enfantin et s'était malgré elle prise d'affection pour la jeune vampire. Mais hélas il n'était plus question de revenir sur sa décision...Roxelane allait quitter la ruche et au plus profond d'elle-même Elisa savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle s'était cependant bien occupée d'elle durant le reste de la journée, elle l'avait fait se laver, lui avait apporté des vêtements propres et bien entendu elle l'avait nourri...une chose assez délicate car ne s'étant pas nourri depuis son arrivée une faim intense l'avait brusquement assailli. Connaissant bien ce besoin, cette soif si terrible, Elisa savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à conduire Roxelane jusqu'aux cocons sans que celle-ci ne se jette sur les wraiths ou les adorateurs de passage avant qu'elles ne soient arrivées à destination. Il avait donc fallu user d'une autre méthode...

**Flash-back :**

_Roxelane saisit brusquement sa gorge entre ses mains et commença à gémir de douleur, c'était comme si un véritable brasier venait de s'allumer en elle et tout son corps trembla. _

_Elisa ne réagit pas tout de suite, d'abord surprise de cette soudaine interruption dans le long monologue de la jeune femme, mais comprit vite ce dont elle avait besoin ! _ _Elle réfléchi vivement tandis que la vampire suffoquait._

_-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Réussi à dire Roxelane. J'ai...j'ai tellement..._

_-Les joies du vampirisme ! Déclara ironiquement Elisa. _

_Mais voyant les choses empirer Elisa prit sa décision et posa une de ses longues griffes dans son cou et se coupa légèrement, juste assez pour laisser couler une petite goutte de sang. L'effet fut immédiat, Roxelane releva brusquement la tête vers Elisa et ses pupilles se fendirent, son odorat captant le riche et envoûtant parfum de sa consœur vampire. Perdant soudain toute raison elle se jeta instinctivement sur elle et Elisa tomba violemment en arrière sur le lit où elles étaient toutes les deux assises, sentant les crocs acérés se planter dans sa chair. _

_Elle grimaça un peu au début, mais fini par s'habituer. C'était quelque chose de nouveau et même d'étrange pour elle ! C'était une douleur nouvelle alors que la pauvre croyait les avoir toutes connues. « Alors c'est ça que ressentes mes victimes ? »Pensa Elisa. _

_D'abord une sensation de douleur intense, puis lentement l'abandon vous gagne et vous vous laissez sombrer dans ce sommeil sans fin, sans retour. « Sans retour ? ». Elisa se ressaisi subitement et tenta de repousser Roxelane._

_-Roxe arrête ! Grogna t-elle. _

_Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire elle mordit plus profondément. Perdant patience Elisa se fit plus dur et la saisit par les cheveux. _

_-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter! Rugit-elle en lui donnant une puissante gifle mentale._

_Enfin Roxelane lâcha sa gorge et recula. Elisa se redressa et passa sa main dans son cou et sentit la blessure se refermer. Malgré sa confusion, une expression d'extase régnait sur le visage de Roxelane, elle se lécha les lèvres appréciant le goût encore très présent du sang généreusement offert. _

_-Merci. Fini t-elle par murmurer. La soif est parti. _

_-Oh ça ! Ne te réjouie pas trop vite. S'exclama Elisa. __**Elle revient toujours !**_

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Après ce moment agréable pour l'une, désagréable pour l'autre, Elisa lui expliqua plus en détail le moyen de s'alimenter des vampire, ainsi que l'instinct de chasse et aussi comment se contrôler (ce qui était surtout une question de temps et d'expérience). Puis vint le moment où elle lui annonça à contre cœur qu'elle n'allait pas rester ici.

Elle vit alors plusieurs émotions passer sur le visage de Roxelane : d'abord de la stupéfaction, puis un mélange de soulagement et de joie, mais aussi une sorte de déception. Elle regarda tristement Elisa puis fini par dire:- Tu vas me manquer.

Surprise, Elisa poussa un petit rire de dérision:- Mais non, mais non...

-Si je te jure ! Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui...

-Qui... ? L'encouragea t-elle.

-Quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Jamais personne n'a été aussi **gentil** avec moi, alors oui tu vas me manquer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**En chemin vers ses quartiers :**

« Moi ! ''gentille'' ? »

Elisa avait encore du mal à s'en remettre ! Ce mot l'avait tellement troublée qu'elle s'était retenu de rire aux éclats. A part une poignée de gens, qui pour la plus part étaient ses proches, toute les personnes qui connaissaient Elisa Dex la haïssaient, la voyaient comme un monstre sans aucune pitié ou respect de la vie humaine ou wraith. Et dans le fond Elisa savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Pourtant elle s'était en effet montré très attentionnée avec Roxelane, cette jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à peine ! Cependant de manière inexplicable elle s'était tout de suite sentit proche d'elle, en faite...Roxelane avait dit le mot juste...elles s'étaient **comprises** ! Un lien s'était formé et chacune comprenait la souffrance de l'autre !

C'était une sensation tellement extraordinaire que le visage de la vampire en était toujours bouleversé, si bien que quand elle entra enfin dans ses quartiers Shawn remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce dernier était tranquillement assit en position de méditation sur leur lit commun, torse nu avec un simple pantalon de toile noire. Elisa l'observa un moment sans rien dire et se rendit compte que lui aussi semblait plutôt fatigué de sa journée. Shawn voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Elisa posa un doigt sur la sienne, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Elle se déshabilla paresseusement, abandonnant son ensemble en cuir pour une jolie petite robe de nuit et alla ensuite s'asseoir sur les jambes de son wraith, le regardant dans les yeux puis se blottissant contre lui.

-Rude journée ? Susurra t-il de sa séduisante voix grave.

-Hum hum...toi aussi apparemment.

Shawn laissa vagabonder ses mains dans le dos de sa campagne:- On peut dire ça...nous avons reçu une demande d'alliance.

-Ah ? Répondit-elle d'un air absent.

-D'une reine. Précisa Shawn.

Là Elisa releva la tête et haussa les sourcils:- Et pourquoi elle veut faire alliance avec toi _la vipère_ ?

« Hum...on se demande qui es la plus vipère des deux ? » Se demanda le wraith malgré lui.

-Pardon ? Dit Elisa ayant évidemment entendu la réflexion.

-Non rien. Rit doucement Shawn. Ne t'en fais pas, selon ses dires elle veut uniquement faire alliance avec moi car comme tu le sait ma propre alliance est assez puissante et renommée et qu'elle ne voit pas d'inconvénient à négocier avec des mâles.

Elisa fronça les sourcil:- Mais quelque chose te perturbe dans cette demande, n'est-ce pas ?

Shawn hocha affirmativement la tête:- Oui cette reine m'intrigue. Avoua t-il. Non seulement car il est extrêmement rare qu'une reine traite avec un leader wraith et aussi car son visage n'a absolument rien laissé paraître ! Aucune supériorité ou signe d'orgueil. Pas même une remarque dédaigneuse.

-Ce qui est pourtant très fréquent chez vous ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Elisa. Et tu compte quand même accepter de la rencontrer ?

-Je pense que c'est une occasion à saisir oui.

Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, entraînent sa moitié avec lui et il traça du bout des doigts le tatouage sur la jambe droite, remontant lentement le long de son propre corps. Elisa sourit et l'embrassa tendrement puis les recouvrit tout les deux par les chaudes couvertures du lit.

-Tu sera prudent, hein ? Dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

-Bien sûr, tu me connais.

-Ben oui justement !

Elle sentit alors le corps du wraith vibrer et comprit qu'il était en train de rire silencieusement. Shawn caressa alors sa joue et la força à relever légèrement la tête vers lui rencontrant ainsi ses beaux yeux de félin.

-Oui ma belle...Ronronna t-il. Je serai prudent, je te le promet.


	23. Le rêve s'achève

**3 semaines plus tard : **

Le lieu de la rencontre avait été fixé. Shawn se préparait pour l'événement, revêtant son plus bel uniforme et se préparent mentalement pour faire face à la reine. La rencontre se ferai sur le vaisseau de la reine, lequel se trouverai en orbite près d'une planète où auparavant il en profiterai pour déposer la jeune amie vampire de sa compagne.

Il terminait d'attacher la dernière ceinture de son épais manteau de cuir, réfléchissant à se qu'il allait dire à sa ''futur alliée'' quand il sentit des mains glacées dans sa nuque. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux d'argent, Elisa sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu es déjà prêt ? Demanda t-elle après une minute de silence.

-Non il faut encore que je me coiffe.

-Laisse-moi faire alors.

Elle l'entraîna sur le divan de la chambre en saisissant une brosse à cheveux au passage. Shawn la laissa faire, depuis longtemps habitué à ses petites attentions. Elisa commença à passer lentement la brosse dans les magnifique cheveux blancs de son amant.

-As-tu des appréhensions ? Fini t-elle par demander.

-Des appréhensions ? Non je n'ai aucunes raison dans avoir ! Répondit-elle avec orgueil.

-Menteur. Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle continua sa tache et lui attacha les cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval comme il le faisait lui-même d'habitude. Elle posa ensuite la brosse sur le côté et Shawn en profita pour se retourner. Elisa se rapprocha de lui et caressa les deux mèches de son bouc entre ses doigts.

-Tu dois vraiment y aller ?

Shawn poussa un petit soupir, mais lui fit un sourire indulgent. Pendant les trois semaines qui avait suivit la communication avec la reine, Elisa n'avait cessé de vouloir le faire changer d'avis ! Elle maintenait que cela n'était pas prudent et que son instinct lui disait que c'était une grave erreur d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Malgré lui Shawn n'était pas rassuré non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

-Oui il le faut. Affirma Shawn de sa voix la plus sûr. Tout se passera bien.

-Tu ne peut pas le savoir. Rétorqua Elisa.

-Et toi non plus !

La vampire fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle se releva brusquement et voulu s'éloigner, mais Shawn la rattrapa en agrippant ses hanches, la forçant à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il la serra fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elisa grogna mais ne tenta pas de se débattre.

-Fais-moi confiance. Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Assura Elisa. Mais pas en cette _vricapse !_

-''Vricapse'' ?

-Un insecte répugnant vivant sur mon monde, mi-ver mi-coléoptère. Expliqua Elisa. Un parasite rongent tout ce qu'il trouve !

Soudain le rire de Shawn s'éleva dans la chambre. Elisa lui donna un coup de pied rageur dans le tibia mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua de rire encore un long moment, ne semblant pas vouloir ou pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Cesse de rire ! Exigea Elisa.

-Pourtant c'est très cocasse.

Exaspérée, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Shawn. Elle savait bien que sous ce rire en cascade Shawn était tout aussi méfiant qu'elle, à l'exception que elle elle n'était pas d'humeur à en rire ! Sentent son trouble, Shawn resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et embrassa son cou.

-Tout se passera bien. Répéta t-il. Ma ruche sera juste à côté de la sienne, **elle **ne tentera rien contre nous.

Elisa ne répondit rien à cela. Soit elle n'empêcherai pas sa précieuse moitié de se rendre sur la ruche de cette mystérieuse reine mais en aucun cas elle ne le laisserai y aller sans elle ! Même si Shawn avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne cette fois, elle allait se passer de son accord. Non ! Tout ses instincts lui criaient que cette histoire allait mal finir...vraiment mal finir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Juste avant l'arrivée de l'autre ruche :**

Elisa accompagnait Roxelane à la navette qui devait la déposer sur la planète. Même si elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, cette dernière baissait encore la tête devant les wraiths et évitait de croiser leurs regards, surtout celui de Shawn qui évidemment prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

-Voyons Roxe ! Fini par grogner Elisa. Ne montre pas que tu a peur, ça leur fait bien trop plaisir à tous !

-Désolée. Murmura t-elle. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-La peur lui va bien de toute façon. Ajouta Shawn qui venait d'arrivé soudainement derrière elles.

Elisa se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard assassin ce qui élargi encore plus le sourire narquois de wraith. Roxelane quand à elle frissonna rien qu'en entendant le son étrange de sa voix.

-Arrête Shawn ! Ordonna sèchement Elisa.

-Quoi ? Toi tu n'a pas peur de moi mais elle si ! Alors autant que j'en profite tant que cette petite est ici.

Elisa le dévisagea un instant:- Donc tu voudrais que je te craigne comme une vulgaire adoratrice ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Mais tu l'a pensé ! Rétorqua Elisa avec hargne.

-Pas du tout ! Se défendit Shawn en haussant le ton.

Roxelane observa la scène avec curiosité. Le couple assez insolite devant elle se disputait ou plutôt se chamaillait comme des jeunes tourtereaux, alors qu'ils étaient sûrement très âgés tout les deux. Les traits de visage de la vampire semblaient contrariés mais le ton qu'elle prenait pour parler trahissait un certain amusement, le wraith semblait lui-même feindre la colère le rendant cependant encore plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il fini pourtant par attraper le menton de sa compagne et à approcher son visage de sien:- Allons Elissaaa...tu sais bien que tu es bien plus pour moi. Dit-il la voix radoucie.

La tendresse avec laquelle le wraith avait dit ces mots surprit énormément Roxelane. Même en rêve elle n'aurait jamais oser imaginer un wraith capable d'une telle douceur. Elle se laissa finalement attendrir par ces deux prédateurs, réalisant qu'ils étaient absolument passionnés l'un de l'autre.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! Lâcha t-elle soudainement.

Le couple cessa immédiatement leur petite querelle et tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Roxelane, comme si ils venaient de se souvenir de sa présence.

-''Mignon''. Répéta Elisa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Continua Roxelane en riant. Aussi adorable que des adolescents !

Puis sans attendre elle poursuivit son chemin dans le couloir menant au hangar, laissant derrière elle les deux amants encore ahuri.

-Moi ! Un adolescent ! Grogna sauvagement le wraith. Comment ose t-elle ?

-Oh ça va ! S'exclama Elisa. Tu sais c'est plutôt un compliment. Elle dit que toi et moi nous ressemblons à de jeunes gens. Elle regarda le wraith de haut en bas. C'est vrai que tu n'a plus l'air tout jeune en plus ! Le taquina t-elle.

-Quelle importance ! Plus un wraith est âgé plus il est respecté. Dit Shawn le ton plein d'arrogance.

-Vieux grincheux. Se moqua encore la vampire. Mais je t'aime quand même !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Une heure plus tard :**

Enfin la ruche de la reine venait d'arriver. La navette transportant le commandant décolla et se dirigea vers le hangar de l'autre ruche. Évidemment Shawn n'était pas venu seul, un soldat et trois drones l'accompagnaient pour cette mission. Le petit vaisseau se posa sans encombre sur une plate-forme du hangar et une fois à l'extérieur Shawn et son escorte furent accueilli par le commandant de la ruche.

C'était un wraith de grande carrure avec plusieurs tatouage sur le visage dont un partait du haut de son front et redescendait jusqu'au dessus de l'arrête de son nez. Il avait les cheveux long en bataille et une curieuse barbe blanche au lieu d'un bouc unique ou en deux longues mèches comme le portaient habituellement ceux de leur espèce.

-Vous êtes bien cinq ? Demanda le commandant, regardant furtivement derrière Shawn pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de pilote resté en retrait dans la navette.

-Oui. Souffla Shawn d'une voix à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Bien. La reine va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre.

Sans un mots ils suivirent le commandant à travers les sombres couloirs. Shawn réfléchi encore une fois à l'attitude la plus appropriée pour faire face à cette reine, qui jusque ici s'était montrée si polie mais complètement indéchiffrable. Est-ce qu'elle cachait quelque chose ? Ou cherchait-elle seulement à faire bonne impression pour obtenir cette alliance ? C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose...un esprit tentent de se connecter au sien.

« Shawn »

Le wraith reconnu immédiatement la ''voix'' dans sa tête.

« Elisa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?Je dois être concentrée, je vais bientôt voir la reine ! »

« Je sais. Mais faut que je te dise quelque chose avant »

« Et tu ne pouvait pas me le dire avant que je quitte notre ruche ?! »Grogna mentalement le wraith.

« Ben non, car en fait... »

« En fait... »

« Il se trouve qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis dans la navette, celle que tu a prise pour venir ici. »

Shawn écarquilla les yeux et fut bien content que le commandant de cette ruche lui tourne le dos.

« Quoi ?! » Cria son esprit.

« C'est seulement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. » Se défendit Elisa. « Ne t'en fais pas je ne sortirai de la navette que si tu a besoin de moi ».

Le wraith se retenu de rugir un bon coup. Comment avait-elle réussi à se cacher dans la navette ?! Franchement ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lui désobéisse ? Même si ça partait d'une bonne attention sa présence risquait de le perturber au plus haut point. Comment pourrait-il être pleinement concentré en la sachant sur cette ruche. Et si par malheur la navette était fouillé ?!

« Détend toi un peu ! » Dit soudain Elisa exaspérée. « Et puis tu sera bien content que je puisse venir t'aider si les choses se passent mal ».

« Cesse donc d'être pessimiste. » Ronchonna Shawn. « Maintenant sort de mon esprit j'arrive vers les quartiers royaux...et tiens-toi tranquille ! ».

En effet lui et son escorte venaient de s'arrêter devant une grande porte, le commandant de la ruche se retourna enfin vers eux et fit un signe de tête à Shawn lui signifiant qu'il pouvait entrer, seul bien sûr !

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent et Shawn pénétra lentement dans la salle. Comme il s'y attendait la reine était déjà là, l'attendant tranquillement assise sur son trône à l'autre bout de la pièce. Profitant qu'il était encore loin d'elle, Shawn détailla le femelle devant lui, elle se tenait droite dégagent malgré elle une aura fière et hautaine. Son corps semblait mince et élancé, entièrement vêtu d'une longue robe bleu-nuit cintrée par une large ceinture de cuir noire contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux eux-même blancs comme neige.

Puis quand il fut assez proche d'elle leur regard se croisèrent enfin et Shawn reconnu aisément ses yeux de fauve jaune-or. Son visage était totalement impassible, ne trahissant aucune de ses intentions ou pensées. Étant un leader Shawn ne s'agenouilla pas devant elle, mais baissa seulement la tête en guise de salutation et de respect. Curieusement la reine pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fini par reproduire le même geste de salutation. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis finalement la reine se leva et descendit gracieusement les marches de son trône.

-Commandant...Commença la reine. Sachez que je suis impressionnée.

Shawn haussa une arcade sourcilière :-Impressionnée ?

-Que vous soyez venu sur ma ruche. Ses lèvres formèrent alors un petit rictus provocateur. Alors que c'est moi qui ai fait une demande d'alliance et que celle-ci n'est _pas encore conclu._

Sa dernière phrase mis le wraith légèrement mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que cela aurai plutôt était à elle de se déplacer.

-Vous devez être très courageux pour venir directement ici. Continua la reine en commençant à lui tourner autour. _Ou très imprudent..._

-Ma reine, je pourrai vous dire la même chose. Répliqua Shawn. Car je ne vois aucun garde ici, ni même votre commandant.

La reine eu un petit rire mais Shawn sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'ironie dans sa voix. Il se retourna donc pour lui faire face à nouveau, n'aiment pas la sentir dans son dos. Comme elle l'avait dit...l'alliance n'était pas encore conclu.

-Et dîtes-moi commandant, comment voulez-vous conclure notre alliance ? Demanda soudainement la reine ayant évidemment lu ses pensés.

Shawn put enfin voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi sur le moment.

-Votre première proposition me semble amplement suffisante. Le partage de nos territoires et de leurs ressources est équitable. J'entends aussi compter sur votre soutien et votre loyauté lors des combats avec des ruches rivales, bien sûr je ferais de même si cela devait vous arriver.

-Une proposition acceptable en effet. Ajouta la reine. Mais peut-être pouvons nous compléter un peu plus cette arrangement ?

Le mâle alpha fonça les arcades sourcilières, il espérait se tromper mais commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce que cette femelle insinuait en parlant ''compléter l'arrangement''. Il voulu refuser toutes autres propositions, prétextant que la première suffirait mais bientôt ses fentes sensorielles captèrent l'odeur des phéromones royaux. Shawn redressa brusquement la tête et émit un grognement, il sentit aussi l'esprit dominateur de la reine tenter de se connecter au sien, mais il repoussa immédiatement l'intrusion. Son refus sembla surprendre la reine, cependant elle fit preuve d'une maîtrise de soi remarquable.

-Tient...j'aurai pensé que ce genre d'arrangement aurai put nous convenir commandant. Dit-elle d'une voix légère. De plus j'ai cru comprendre que votre alliance ne comportait que des leaders jusqu'ici.

-C'est exacte majesté. Répondit Shawn en reculant légèrement malgré lui. Mais je ne peux hélas accéder à votre requête.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà une compagne. Dit-il en se rappelant soudainement que cette dernière n'était pas très loin !

La reine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle l'observa de haut en bas en silence puis tout coup ses traits se durcirent.

-Alors les rumeurs étaient vrai. Murmura t-elle.

Shawn se sentit alors écrasé par l'esprit de la reine le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il ferma brièvement les yeux sous l'effet d'une terrible douleur, puis les rouvrit pour enfin voir le visage de la reine tel qu'il l'avait déjà vu sur celui des autres femelles wraiths, méprisant et orgueilleux empreint d'une joie féroce. Son intuition était donc juste ! Cette reine avait bien caché son jeu.

-C'est bien dommage que vous ayez refusé ma seconde proposition, Commandant. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue avec une fausse douceur. Mais dans le fond peu importe ! J'aurai fini par vous tuer de tout manière.

Shawn la dévisagea le regard haineux:- Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Simplement que vous êtes tombé dans mon piège ! Et ne comptez pas sur votre escorte pour vous sauver, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent déjà être morts.

-Je me disais bien que c'était étrange qu'une reine veuille former une alliance avec un leader ! Lâcha Shawn au-delà de la fureur. Vous les reines vous êtes bien trop imbus de votre personne !

La reine sourit de mépris et lui donna une puissante claque mentale, le wraith déjà à genoux baissa la tête quelques secondes, impossible de lui résister, de se relever ou de fuir.

-Comme je le disais commandant, mon but avait été de vous trahir dès le début. J'admets que j'aurai préféré devenir votre compagne...juste le temps de consolider ma place au sein de notre alliance et de me débarrasser de vous au moment opportun. Cela aurai été plus agréable pour nous deux. Elle sourit encore, dévoilant ses dents inquiétantes. Mais votre refus m'oblige à précipiter les choses...je vais donc vous tuer séance tenante et réclamer votre ruche et ainsi devenir la reine de votre puissante alliance !

Shawn poussa un terrible rugissement de colère et de haine. En effet il était prit au piège, mais fort heureusement il avait encore un atout de taille ! Il profita que la reine avait un peu relâché sa prise sur son esprit pendant son discoure et envoya un appel à l'aide à Elisa, qui normalement devait toujours être dans la navette. Shawn ne su dire si elle l'avait entendu, mais la reine en revanche le fixa bizarrement.

-Comme c'est attendrissant. Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Même à cet instant vous songez à votre compagne...Une lueur malfaisante brilla soudainement dans les yeux terribles de la souveraine. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire cette femelle ne serai pas une humaine mais elle n'est pas non plus wraith...Un splendide spécimen ! Ne vous en faîte commandant mes meilleurs scientifiques prendrons soin d'elle.

-Si vous lui faîte du mal...Menaça Shawn. Je jure que...

Mais il fut interrompu par le rire cinglant de la reine :-Vous ferez quoi? Hein, vous ne serai bientôt plus de se monde de toute façon. Elle caressa encore une fois sa joue. Et bientôt je me délecterai des cris de douleur de votre compagne..._j'ai tellement hâte de la rencontrer_.

Shawn allait répliquer mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Il regarda furtivement derrière la reine puis un sourire triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres, faisant froncer les arcades sourcilières de la reine.

-Ma reine...Dit-il d'une voix feignant le respect. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous la verrez plutôt que vous ne le croyez !

-Quoi ?

Instinctivement la reine se retourna et se heurta à un corps presque aussi grand que le sien mais surtout...son regard se perdit dans des iris argentés brillant d'une façon surnaturelle sous l'effet d'une fureur noir !

-Éloigne toi de **mon** compagnon espèce de garce ! Rugit férocement Elisa.

Sans attendre elle saisit violemment la gorge royale et souleva la reine sans effort puis la jeta au loin. La reine atterrit lourdement sur le sol et Elisa profita de son étourdissement pour se tourner vers Shawn.

-Alors ?

-Je dois admettre que tu es très ponctuel. Dit Shawn en se redressant, enfin libéré de l'emprise de la reine.

Le répit fut pourtant de courte durée, la reine se releva et toisa l'étrange créature devant elle. Shawn grogna et voulu se jeter sur elle pour lui faire payer sa traîtrise, mais la poigne de fer de sa compagne l'arrêta net.

-Oh non mon chéri, elle est à moi !

Cette phrase provoqua un petit rire railleur chez la reine, mais en voyant sa rivale s'approcher elle recula lentement, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi cette femelle était capable. Elle tenta cependant d'entrer dans son esprit et à son plus grand étonnement la créature l'autorisa à entrer. La reine sentit alors une grande force émanant de cette femelle, une volonté écrasante et surtout une grande, très grande envie de meurtre ! Son corps se raidit soudain et le doute s'installa en elle tandis que la femelle avançait toujours vers elle avec une lenteur délibéré, la laissant volontairement vagabonder dans son esprit. Un mince filet de sueur froide coula le long du dos de la souveraine, celle-ci comprenant que le combat ce ferai **d'égale à égale **!

Par précaution la reine sortit une longue dague d'un pli de sa robe sombre et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Nullement impressionnée, Elisa continua de s'approcher encore, encore plus près, puis fini par s'arrêter à presque trois mètres de la femelle wraith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es, maudite créature ? Demanda la reine avec un dédain évident.

-Aucune importance. Murmura Elisa d'une voix suave. Ta vie s'achève aujourd'hui !

-Parce que tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ? Répliqua la reine orgueilleuse.

-Bien sûr ! Et à te voir pauvre petite chose, la tache risque d'être aisée.

S'en fut trop ! La féroce femelle wraith se rua sur elle en rugissant, la dague pointé sur sa cible. Elisa se contenta de sourire et esquiva le coup en tournoyant gaiement sur le côté.

« Apparemment cette reine est plutôt impulsive » pensa Elisa, cependant le coup n'était pas passé loin, _sa majesté _est agile et rapide ! La vampire se dit alors que pour mieux vaincre elle devrait d'abord esquiver les coups et la laisser à la fois s'épuiser et s'énerver de ne pas réussir à la toucher ! Il fallait pousser cette reine à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle commette une erreur.

La reine chargea de nouveau et de nouveau Elisa esquiva. Les deux femelles semblaient danser et Shawn ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle ! Bien sûr il était inquiet, mais il connaissait assez bien Elisa pour savoir qu'elle avait toute ses chances de gagner, toutefois il se tenait prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps devant elle, Elisa surveillait les rares ouvertures où elle pourrait attaquer à son tour. Comme elle l'avait prévu la reine feulait et pestait contre son insaisissable adversaire, elle essaya également d'entrer dans son esprit mais fut rudement repoussé à chaque fois. Elisa se déplaçait si vite que la plus par du temps la reine ne la voyait pas arriver, elle combattait à l'aveugle. Tout à coup Elisa apparut devant elle, la souveraine enragée se précipita vers elle et en un éclair Elisa disparut. La reine croyait devenir folle ! Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un trait la dague en l'air prête à s'abattre sur la proie mais cette fois Elisa n'esquiva pas et attrapa le poignet de sa rivale, un sourire moqueur et cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges, mais la reine ne se démonta pas et lâcha la dague pour la rattraper de sa main libre puis l'enfonça sans attendre dans le ventre de son adversaire !

La vampire écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et un léger gémissement de douleur sortit du fond de sa gorge.

-Elisa ! Cria Shawn.

Il voulu courir vers elle mais la vampire ne l'entendit pas ainsi:

-Non ! Ce n'est rien. Elle regarda la reine dans les yeux. Une égratignure rien de plus !

Décidant que le combat devait prendre fin, Elisa pénétra violemment dans l'esprit de la reine.

-A genoux ! Ordonna t-elle.

La reine secoua la tête, son poignet toujours prit au piège, luttant contre l'intrusion.

-Arrgg ! Sors de ma tête ! Rugit-elle furieuse et humiliée.

Elisa eu encore la cruauté de sourire:- Tu va enfin goûter à ta propre médecine, **à genoux** !

De son côté Shawn se délectait de la défaite de cette orgueilleuse femelle qui avait tenté de le tromper. Et quelle fierté de voir sa compagne à la hauteur d'une femelle wraith, elle était absolument sans pitié. Il vit enfin avec délice la reine céder et tomber à genoux, vaincu. Puis Elisa lâcha son poignet et retira d'un geste sec la dague de son ventre, poussant malgré elle un cri de douleur. Elle fit alors un signe de main à Shawn l'invitant à la rejoindre, ce dernier ne ce fit pas prier et marcha vivement pour la rejoindre et voir ainsi de plus près l'expression sur le visage de la reine : de la colère et de la haine bien sûr, mais aussi l'humiliation d'avoir était vaincu, ainsi que de l'incrédulité.

Elisa regarda fixement la reine, reconnaissant que cette dernière c'était admirablement battu. Elle reproduit alors le geste très wraith et caressa la joue de la souveraine.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en prendre à mon compagnon. Dit-elle calmement.

-Votre compagnon...ah ! Ce n'est jamais qu'un mâle ! Cracha t-elle, son visage ayant retrouvé une expression hautaine. Les mâles ne doivent pas diriger les nôtres, seul une reine digne de ce nom peut le faire.

Elisa sembla hésiter un moment, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle:- Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour vous _votre Altesse_, mais je dois avouer que je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous sur ce point.

Shawn tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, l'air outré, puis il regarda la reine avec dédain :-Deux vipères ! Marmonna t-il. Si les choses s'étaient déroulé autrement vous auriez très bien put vous entendre.

La reine ne répondit que par un grognement, montrant ses dents. Toujours incapable de bouger.

-Il faut partir Elisa. Déclara soudainement Shawn.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la dague :-je te laisse l'honneur ?

Avec un sourire de prédateur le wraith saisit l'arme et s'approcha de la reine, celle-ci tenta désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de la vampire, mais rien à faire ! Son heure était venu. Shawn agrippa violemment la chevelure blanche de la femelle wraith et lui tira la tête en arrière, puis dans un geste lent et fataliste il leva son bras en serrant fermement la dague dans sa main et d'un coup vif l'abattit dans la poitrine de la reine ! Le coup fut si puissant qu'elle eu à peine le temps de crier et tomba inerte aux pieds du couple.

-Eh bien mon cher Shawn...Commença Elisa sur un ton doucereux. Tu n'a pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant près de lui:-Merci.

-Oui mais encore...

-Tu avait raison et je me fierait plus à ton jugement la prochaine fois.

-Voilà ! S'exclama t-elle satisfaite.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur les joues de son wraith et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Shawn répondit au baiser, cependant il ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurai souhaité, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça ! Il fallait d'abord rejoindre la navette et filer en vitesse avant que l'équipage de la ruche ne s'aperçoivent que leur reine n'était plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Il fut facile pour les deux prédateurs de se débarrasser des drones en contrôlant leurs esprits, pour les mâles alpha ce fut un peu plus difficile mais rien d'insurmontable. De fil en aiguille Shawn et Elisa avaient réussi à rejoindre le hangar à Dart, ils avancèrent prudemment, se fondent dans les ombres et atteignirent enfin la passerelle où était posée la navette. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis qu'Elisa l'avait quitté pour aller sauver son compagnon.

-Bon on y est, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Elisa.

Shawn n'eut pas le temps de répondre car tout à coup le bruit d'une alarme retentit dans tout le hangar.

-Ils ont trouvés la reine ! S'exclama t-il. Vite ! On ne doit pas rester une secondes de plus !

Elisa se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appareil, Shawn juste derrière elle, et commença à activer la procédure de décollage.

-Dépêche toi ! La pressa t-il. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de tem..._Il ne fini pas sa phrase._

Elisa redressa la tête en entendant un bruit, un bruit qu'elle connaissait très bien, par cœur ! Le bruit d'un objet transperçant la chair...puis...puis...l'odeur exquise du sang ! La vampire pivota brusquement, tout ses sens en alertes et se figea. Shawn était bien derrière elle mais son expression était terrible, empreint de stupéfaction et de douleur.

-Shawn ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elisa baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur une pointe métallique ensanglantée sortant de la poitrine de son compagnon ! Puis soudainement la pointe de la lame disparut, arrachant un épouvantable gémissement de la gorge de Shawn et il s'écroula par terre. Elisa poussa un cri qui fut aussitôt couvert par un éclat de rire cruel ! Le son de cette voix caverneuse la fit quitter des yeux le corps de son amant et là elle vit un autre wraith...

C'était le commandant ! Elisa l'avait déjà vu quand elle s'était connectée à l'esprit de Shawn il y a plus d'une heure. Il abordait un sourire satisfait et plein de sadisme et pointait maintenant son arme sur elle. Pourtant en entendant un autre gémissement de Shawn, Elisa sortit de son état de choque et fut soudain en proie à une colère monstrueuse ! Elle rugit, dévoilant ses crocs acérés puis s'élança à travers navette, elle évita le coup de sabre du wraith en s'accroupissant et se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors, rendu complètement folle par la rage et la douleur. La vampire le frappa de toutes ses forces et réussi à lui prendre son sabre et avant que le wraith n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle fonça sur lui et lui trancha la tête !

La vampire poussa un autre rugissement animal et jeta le cadavre du commandant hors de la navette dans un immense éclat de rire, tel une possédée.

-Elis...saaa...

A l'écoute de son prénom, Elisa sortit de son état second et reconnu la voix de Shawn. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, tombant à genoux. Elle constata avec affolement que la plaie dans sa poitrine ne s'était toujours pas refermée, au contraire le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler ! Elle ouvrit le manteau de cuir et déchira le t-shirt de Shawn puis arracha un morceau de son propre haut et le pressa contre la plaie- le visage du wraith se crispa-.

-C'est...c'est inutile. Soupira t-il. Je vais...

-Silence ! Grogna Elisa totalement paniquée. Ne te fatigue pas, on va retourner sur la ruche. Toi et moi !

Il secoua la tête négativement, le visage grave. Il leva la main et pointa du doigt la console de pilotage.

-Vi...vite. Entre les co...coordonnées de l..la planète. Il n...faut p...pas rester là.

Elisa n'émit aucune objections et obéit au doigt et à l'œil. La navette fini par décoller et elle enclencha le pilotage automatique pour pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau de Shawn. Elle se rassit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sentent des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-Shawn pourquoi aller sur la planète ? Il faut retourner sur notre ruche pour te soigner !

-Non...Nous n'arriverons p...pas à te...temps. J'ai aussi d...do...donner l'ordre à mon second de dé...détruire cette ruche si il m'arrivait quelque c...chose. Ils vont s'entre tuer.

Elisa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que devait t-elle faire dans ce cas ?!

-Idiot ! Cria t-elle complètement désespérée. Comment...qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!

-Rien.

Ça y est, elle pleurait. Comment ça ''rien'' ! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser agoniser comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! L'histoire ne pouvait pas se répéter, pas encore. Elisa se sentit tellement impuissante, regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas être humaine pour permettre à celui qu'elle aimait de survivre !

-Non, tu n'a pas le droit de me dire ça ! Cria t-elle encore. Ne me laisse pas Shawn. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Non je ne veux pas être de nouveau seule pour affronter les siècles, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime ! Si tu part je jure que j'en mourais ! Shawn je...

-Je te l'interdit ! La coupa Shawn posant ses yeux intenses sur elle. Moi je s...uis un wraith, je suis pré...paré à mourir. Mais t...toi, tu dois vivre.

-Pourquoi est-tu si cruel ? C'est ma vie ! J'en fait ce que je veux, j'ai le droit de vouloir mourir avec toi !

Les yeux de Shawn devinrent peu à peu voilés et un mince filet de sang sombre coulait sur le côté de sa bouche. Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude, Elisa le serra plus fort contre elle.

-Écoute...Dit-il en respirant péniblement. A...avant de te conn...aître je croyait que j'étais heur...eux, mais c'est en croisant t...ta route et en t'ai...mant que j'ai appris c...ce qu'était l..le bonheur.- Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens- Tu...tu a illuminé ma vie, Elisa Dex.

-Shawn...pitié ne dis pas ça. Supplia Elisa entre deux sanglots. Ne meurt pas.

Il sourit. Seigneur qu'il est beau quand il sourit, pensa amèrement la vampire. Elle aurai tellement voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! Qu'elle continue de vivre avec lui pour toujours. Hélas les instants de bonheur dont elle s'était enivré lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps ! Elle donnerait tout ! Absolument tout, juste pour avoir encore droit à ne serait-ce qu'une journée avec lui ! C'est alors qu'elle le vit tendre une main vers son visage et la poser tendrement sur sa joue et il se connecta à son esprit, déversant toutes ses émotions et ses sentiments les plus profond en elle.

-Embrasse-moi.

Ces mots...ces mots si beaux avaient été prononcé comme une dernière volonté. Elisa laissa encore quelques larmes couler sur son visage anéantit puis se baissa, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles tant aimé dans Shawn. Elles étaient si froides ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu briser ce dernier baiser, mais la mort été déjà là et n'allait pas tarder à donner le coup de grâce. Finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour rester à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Shawn. Merci...merci pour tout !

Elisa enfouit sa tête dans son cou, refusant de faire face à son regard mourant. Elle le serra très fort contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Non elle ne pouvait le croire, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle encore ?! N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Elle repensa alors à tout ces moments, à tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, à tout ce qui allaient mourir avec lui. La perte, le vide immense qu'il allait causer dans sa vie.

C'est alors que tout s'arrêta ! Subitement quelque chose venait de disparaître en elle, la sensation fut tellement horrible, comme si un trou béant venait de se former dans sa poitrine. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit...l'esprit de Shawn n'était plus connecté au sien, il avait définitivement disparut. La réalité s'abattit sur elle comme un coup de tonnerre et lui fit redresser la tête.

-Shawn ?

Aucune réponse. Elisa ne s'en rendit pas compte mais seul ses lèvres bougeaient, pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle regarda enfin le visage de Shawn et ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il souriait ! Il avait fermé les yeux et souriait simplement...simplement heureux de mourir dans les bras de sa compagne, de sa moitié. Elisa eu soudainement l'impression de suffoquer et ses larmes redoublèrent et alors qu'elle n'avait ressentit que chagrin et désespoir pendant ses dernières minutes, la douleur la transperça de tout part et tout ce qu'elle ressentait à présent éclata et sortit de sa bouche en un seul mot :

-SHAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bon...avant que vous n'essayez de m'attraper et de me faire la peau, sachez chers lecteurs qu'il reste encore un chapitre avant de finir cette fic, alors s'il vous plaît attendez au moins que je le finisse et vous pourrez me massacrer après._

_Je vous jure que ça m'a vraiment crevé le cœur de faire ça à Shawn et Elisa. Mais comme je l'avait précisé cette fic est classée Romance/Tragédie et de plus cette fic fait partie de ma fiction principale ''Le vampire de Pégase'' elle est essentiel pour comprendre la partie 3 à venir. _

_Un chapitre dur et très émouvant à écrire, j'espère que malgré la mort de notre bien aimé Shawn ce chap. vous a plût. _


	24. Un monstre, pour l'éternité

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard :**

Une fois que la navette eu atteint la terre ferme, Elisa se précipita dehors, ne supportant plus la vue du corps inerte de Shawn. Elle fit quelques pas mais tomba vite à genoux complètement brisée, anéantit pas le poids de ses émotions. La vampire sentit tout son corps trembler et continua de pleurer à chaude larmes, poussant de temps à autre un cri déchirant, mais elle savait très bien que ni larmes ni prières ne lui ramèneraient son amour !

Plus jamais...plus jamais elle ne sentirai son esprit dans le sien, plus jamais il ne la prendrai dans ses bras, l'embrasserai ou lui susurrai des mots doux à l'oreille. Tout était fini ! Shawn était partit pour toujours, emportant avec lui tout ses espoirs et ses rêves.

Les yeux encore plein de larmes, le regard d'Elisa devint soudain haineux. Ses mains se crispèrent et s'abattirent violemment sur le sol.

-C'est de leur faute ! De leur faute à tous ! Cria t-elle avec rage et désespoir. Vous tous ! Les humains, les wraiths, je vous hais, je vous maudis **tous **!

Elle continua ainsi un long moment, ne cessant de s'en prendre à l'univers tout entier. « Pourquoi tout ce malheur est-il pour moi ? » Se demandait Elisa. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout cela lui arrive à elle ! N'avait-elle dont pas assez souffert ? Pourquoi les ancêtres s'acharnaient-ils sur elle ? C'est alors qu'elle eu comme une révélation...**les ancêtres**...maîtres de toute choses, maîtres du destin, de _son _destin !

Elisa redressa la tête et la leva vers le ciel. Sans doute était-ce sa douleur, se vide dans son cœur qui lui donnait cette impression, mais en regardant attentivement le ciel c'était comme si elle pouvait les voir, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé les vrai responsables de son malheur ! Elle n'avait était qu'un jouet entre leurs mains, se dit-elle. Le jouet du destin.

Soudain dans un éclair de folie, Elisa retourna à l'intérieur de la navette et rejoignit Shawn. Il n'avait absolument pas bougé, toujours avec ce doux sourire sur ses lèvres devenu atrocement pâle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa la joue. Elle se souvenait bien des petites habitudes de son wraith, il avait toujours été d'une nature méfiante et en bon wraith qui se respecte il avait toujours un couteau sur lui. D'une main tremblante la vampire chercha dans les endroits où Shawn avait l'habitude de cacher une arme sur sa personne et elle fini par avoir un petit sourire triste quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle retira délicatement un petit couteau caché dans la botte gauche du wraith et passa ses doigts sur la lame fine et tranchante.

« Je te l'interdit ! » Lui avait dit Shawn. Mais Elisa n'en n'avait cure, même dans sa souffrance elle avait toujours son esprit de contradiction et rien ne l'empêcherai jamais de faire comme bon lui semble. Elle regarda son wraith encore une fois, puis sourit doucement.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour. Vois ça comme mon dernier et ultime défi.

Lentement elle porta le couteau à sa poitrine et posa la pointe de la lame à l'emplacement du cœur. L'un des meilleurs moyens de tuer quelqu'un de son espèce. Après tout...pourquoi ? Pourquoi rester dans cet univers à attendre la mort, **seule**. Elle avait une fois de plus tout perdu et bien des gens dans Pégase rêveraient de la savoir morte, alors pourquoi ne pas mettre tout le monde d'accord ? Qu'avait-elle de plus a attendre de la vie ?

Curieusement sa main tremblait encore. Elisa s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait si elle décidait de mettre fin à ses jours, elle avait toujours pensé qu'à ce moment elle n'aurai aucunes hésitations...mais là...elle ferma les yeux, gardant uniquement à l'esprit les visages des êtres qu'elle avait tant aimé, essayant de ce convaincre qu'après sa mort elle allait enfin les retrouver...tous ! Son grand-père, sa mère, Armand, son précieux Dimitri et Shawn ! Oui ils seront tous là ! Enfin décidée, elle leva lentement le couteau et s'apprêta à frapper.

-Elisa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria soudainement une voix derrière elle.

La vampire ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retourna d'un trait. Elle eu d'abord du mal à distinguer qui se tenait devant elle à cause du contre jour, tout ce qu'elle put voir à première vue c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. A une vitesse folle la silhouette se rapprocha d'elle et une chevelure de flamme vint caresser son visage.

-Roxelane ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Elisa en pleine confusion.

Le visage de la jeune femme avait perdu sa joie habituelle pour faire place à l'expression la plus sérieuse et la grave du monde. Elisa cru même lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Tout comme toi, de façon inexplicable mon sixième sens m'a prévenu que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver donc je suis restée- Elle regarda derrière Elisa et vit le corps de Shawn étendu sur le sol- Et j'avais raison.

En voyant la pitié se refléter dans les yeux de Roxelane, Elisa sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La jeune femme lui pris alors le couteau des mains et l'enlaça fermement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma belle, vraiment désolée. Murmura t-elle. Mais je suis sûr qu'**il **n'aurai pas voulu que tu fasse ça ! Il t'aimait trop.

Elisa laissa échapper un petit cri de désespoir et broya presque la jeune femme entre ses bras.

-Si tu savais Roxe...Si tu savais.

-Pleure ma chérie, soulage ton cœur. Dit Roxelane en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer.

« Hélas... » Pensa Elisa. Encore une fois la mort n'avait pas voulu d'elle, hélas...elle allait devoir vivre !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques heures plus tard :**

Après avoir passé les dernières heures à pleurer et à ne pas dire un seul mots, Elisa se retrouva finalement, seule, devant une falaise sous le soleil couchant. Elle venait de finir d'enterrer le corps de son bien-aimé Shawn et avait pris grand soin de choisir un endroit sûr, à l'abri de tout danger, là où elle pourrait revenir le voir..._quand elle serai prête_. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Roxelane de la laisser seule un moment, puis elle avait erré dans la forêt en proie à des pensés plus lugubres les une que les autre pour enfin arriver devant cette immense falaise. Elisa regarda l'horizon le regard d'abord vide.

« Ahh...si seulement Roxe ne m'avait pas empêché d'en finir » Rumina encore Elisa.

Même en étant un vampire très très jeune, Roxelane avait suivit son instinct et était resté sur la planète, attendant quelque chose, un signe.

« Pourquoi ? Il aurait suffi d'une minute de plus, puis je serai enfin partit rejoindre les ancêtres. »

Elle cligna des yeux. _Rejoindre les ancêtres _? Rejoindre ceux qui avaient joués avec sa vie, qui lui avaient infligés un tel destin ! Soudain toute sa haine et tout son ressentiment resurgirent et rallumèrent le feu en elle. Elisa leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et décida de s'en prendre directement avec ces ennemis invisibles et insaisissables.

-Et maintenant, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous faut de plus?- Elle regarda pensivement le vide, la falaise était très haute ! Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 50 m de hauteur, même vampire Elisa n'était pas sûr de survivre à une telle chute. Elle avança d'un pas- Oui en effet je pourrai le faire...et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vous qui allaient m'en n'empêcher !

Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel:- Alors je vous en supplie...répondez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous m'avez encore tout pris !

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, aucune réponse de lui parvenu.

-Bon reprenons tout depuis le début...vous m'avez fait naître sur un monde hostile, vous m'avez enchaîné dès ma naissance dans un monde d'injustice et de violence ! Puis pour mon malheur vous m'avez donné un père tyrannique qui m'a maltraité et endurci au point de faire de moi un être froid et insensible. Et comme ça ne vous suffisez pas vous vous êtes acharné sur moi et m'avez poussé à commettre un meurtre, mutilant ainsi mon âme.

Elle fit une courte pause:- Et au moment où j'aurai finalement pu trouver la paix en mourant un fois pour toute...Oh je vous hais tellement...à ce moment là la mort et passé devant moi, m'a regardé puis est partit sans se retourner, sans moi ! Pourquoi ?! Je veux tellement mourir. Mourir...Pourquoi est-ce seulement permis aux autres ?

-Est-ce donc si amusant pour vous de jouer ainsi avec moi ? Vous vous ennuyez tellement là-haut que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me prendre pour votre souffre douleur ?! Et enfin...au moment où tout va bien, où je suis heureuse vous me volez tout et me laissez brisée et anéanti. En résumé : Vous m'avez crées, puis vous m'avez fait subir tout les maux que l'on peut imaginer. Vous avez fait de moi une machine à tuer!

-Euh...excusez-moi de vous dire que c'est purement et simplement dégueulasse !-Elisa fixa soudainement le vide, elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire, juste un pas et sa vie prendrai fin. Mais un sourire méprisant apparut sur ses lèvres- Vous voulez que je vous dise...ça vous ferez trop plaisir ! Soit mon heure n'est pas encore venu, mais sachez que plus jamais, oh oui, plus jamais je ne serai votre jouet ! Aussi puissant que vous soyez, aussi perfide et fourbe seront les pièges que vous me tendrez, je n'en ressortirai que plus forte ! Et vous pouvez me croire vous regretterez amèrement d'avoir crées un être tel que moi ! Car je jure sur l'honneur et le sang de ma famille qu'un jour bon nombre des peuples de Pégase connaîtront mon nom, même les wraiths. Et la peur et l'effroi que je leur inspirai traversera les âges, je n'aurai absolument plus aucune pitié pour vos autres créations, au contraire je m'emploierai à les faire souffrir autant que vous m'avez fait souffrir. Puisque je suis condamnée à être un monstre alors je mettrai un point d'honneur à le faire savoir à tout le monde- un expression tout à fait inhumaine déforma ses joli traits- Ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de ma cruauté, vous regretterez d'avoir joué avec ma vie ! Et je me délecterai de votre défaite.

Un dernier sourire cruel, puis la vampire se détourna du gouffre où elle avait failli se jeter il y a peine plusieurs minutes. Elle regagna la forêt,le cœur étrangement moins lourd. Elle avait finalement ''vidé son sac'' et elle se sentait enfin libérée. Elle traversa la forêt à vitesse vampirique, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder d'avantage dans cet endroit. Elle ne mit pas moins d'un quart d'heure à traverser la forêt entière puis à rejoindre Roxelane, cette dernière l'attendait comme prévu au point de rendez-vous. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Elisa.

-C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui. Soupira Elisa.

-Bien.

Elles prirent tout deux le chemin de la porte des étoiles. Un silence plutôt étrange s'était installé, mais Elisa sentait bien que Roxelane voulait parler. Finalement elle brisa le silence.

-Dis...commença Roxelane. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore. Répondit Elisa. Peut-être retourner vivre quelques siècles sur Satéda. Le fait d'avoir vécu parmi des wraiths m'aura au moins appris bon nombre de choses très utile, surtout concernant la technologie et il serai bénéfique pour mon monde de partager mon savoir avec eux. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Oh et bien...je pensais retourner sur mon monde moi aussi. Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi et...tu te souvient des hommes qui me poursuivaient dans la forêt ? -Elisa hocha la tête- Et bien avec le recule j'ai réalisé que si ils n'avaient pas été là, ben...je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré ! Et donc je ne serai jamais devenu un vampire. C'est pour ça que je voudrai les remercier..._comme il convient ! _

Elisa reconnu aisément la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux si étrange de Roxelane. Elle comprenait aussi très bien ce fameux ''comme il convient''. Elle échangea donc un sourire complice avec la jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle venait sans doute de se trouver une compagne d'éternité ! Il arrivait souvent que certain vampire, les plus âgés surtout, choisissent des mâles ou des femelles humains qu'ils transforment en vampire pour vivre avec eux. C'était pour certain un passe temps, pour d'autre un moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie à cause de la solitude.

-Roxelane...Dit Elisa un peu hésitante. Dis tu...par hasard...tu ne voudrais pas un peu d'aide pour cette tache. Sans me vanter je suis plutôt experte dans l'art de la vengeance.

La vampire s'arrêta brusquement et regarda sa créatrice dans les yeux. Elisa eu peur de l'avoir offensé ou choqué, mais il n'en fut rien car bientôt un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Roxelane.

-Alors ça veut dire que nous sommes amies ? Elle tendit la main, comme pour sceller un accord.

Elisa réfléchi un bref instant, pourquoi pas ? Après tout Roxelane le lui avait déjà proposé et puis si elle n'avait d'affection pour elle elle ne l'aurait jamais attendu sur cette planète et encore moins sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de se suicider.

-Oui. Se décida t-elle en serrant la main de la jeune femme. Amies !

-Chouette ! S'exclama joyeusement Roxelane.

Elle passa alors un bras sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie et elles reprirent la route. Elisa soupira intérieurement, il allait lui falloir du temps avant de se remettre de la mort de Shawn, mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. La vie n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle...le repos éternel allait devoir attendre.

-Au fait Elisa, maintenant qu'on ai intimes, je pourrai emprunter tes vêtements, car franchement je les adorent !

-Bien sûr.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non ! Répondit Elisa en riant.

Finalement elles rirent ensemble tentant de ce changer les idées. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à la porte des étoiles et Roxelane tapa l'adresse de sa planète d'origine. Elle pris ensuite la main d'Elisa avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis elle l'entraîna vers la porte.

Elisa se laissa faire, se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière de peur de changer d'avis. Non, aussi dur que cela puisse être elle ne devait surtout pas se retourner ! Il fallait aller de l'avant, même si son cœur saignait et pleurerait sans doute la perte de son compagnon pendant plusieurs siècles. Son deuil serai long, mais qui sait, pensa t-elle naïvement comme pour ce donner du courage, peut-être que malgré son serment de cruauté les flammes de l'amour reviendront un jour ranimer son cœur glacé ? Ça...seul l'avenir le lui dira.

**Fin **

_XXX_

_Et voilà cher lecteurs, comme promis la fin de cette fic. Moi-même je suis plutôt triste de mettre un terme à cette histoire entre Shawn et Elisa, mais le point positif c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer la 3e et dernière partie de ma fic principale. Alors désolée pour ceux qui avaient prévu de me tuer une fois ce chapitre fini, mais vous avez encore besoin de moi pour la suite ! ;-p _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette aventure du début à la fin. On se retrouve pour la partie 3 ! _


End file.
